PERSONA ORGANIZATION
by Reviero Messiah
Summary: Inilah akhir dari semuanya. Akankah takdir dapat berubah? Bagaimanakah keputusan final minato? CHAPTER 10 COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**PERSONA ORGANIZATION**

Suatu hari di gekkoukan high school terdapat sebuah organisasi yang bertugas untuk kemajuan sekolah. Di setiap sekolah pasti memiliki masing masing organisasi yang bertugas untuk hal tersebut. Perkumpulan organisasi ini dinamakan persona organization tapi di gekkoukan organisasi ini dinamakan SEES dan di sekolah lain pun nama organisasinya berbeda beda.

SEES tidak bertugas untuk menumpas shadow saat dark hour seperti di game aslinya dalam fic ini. Tapi aku buat organisasi untuk kemajuan sekolah. Nah bagaimana ya aksi minato dan kawan kawan dalam menjalankan misi mereka? Langsung saja….

Saat jam makan siang. Minato baru saja menerima sebuah dokumen baru dari kepala sekolah.

Minato : hari ini ada misi lagi untuk kita dari kepala sekolah.

Junpei : APA?!! MISI LAGI?? KITA SUDAH 2 MINGGU JALANIN MISI!! AKU UDAH NYAPU SELURUH KORIDOR SEKOLAH, BERSIIN KLOSET,NGEPEL 5 LANTAI GEKKOUKAN PAKE TANGAN DAN NGGAK ISTIRAHAT SAMA SEKALI,TAPI UDAH DI KASIH MISI LAGI?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME??!!

Yukari : SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH STUPEI!!! TELINGAKU SAKIT MENDENGAR OCEHANMU!!

Minato : sudahlah!! Kalian berdua tenanglah dulu!!

Aigis : misi kita kali ini apa minato?

Minato : coba aku lihat. Misi kita kali ini adalah…..HAH!! A….APA INI??!!

Aigis : huh? What's wrong?

Minato : misi kita adalah menghibur cucu-cucu kepala sekolah dengan membuat drama di hari festival kebudayaan.

Junpei : what!! Are you serious? Is that right?

Minato : yeah! I'm sure about this. Jika nggak percaya lihat aja sendiri.

Junpei : HORREE!!! AKU NGGAK PERLU BERSIIN KLOSET WC DI RUANG 6 YANG MENJIJIKKAN ITU LAGI!!!

Minato,aigis,yukari : (sweatdrop)

Yukari : kapan misi itu di jalankan?

Minato : seminggu lagi. Saat hari festival budaya. Tapi sebelum itu besok,kita diminta menghadap kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu.

Aigis : baiklah!!

Esoknya mereka menghadap kepala sekolah.

Minato : jadi kami harus memerankan drama itu?

Kepsek : ya benar tapi nanti ada beberapa siswa organisasi persona dari sekolah lain yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam pementasan drama nanti.

Aigis : siswa dari organisasi persona mana?

Kepsek : siswa dari organisasi persona yashogami high school.

Yukari : yashogami? Oh yang di kota inaba itu?

Kepsek : ya benar. Besok mereka akan tiba disini. Kalian semua akan latihan bersama-sama besok.

Junpei : oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kita akan mementaskan drama apa pak?

Kepsek : saya juga bingung karena selera cucu-cucu saya berbeda-beda.

Minato : berbeda-beda? Memang ada berapa cucu bapak sebenarnya?

Kepsek : sekitar 40 anak.

Junpei : APA??!! 40 ANAK!! BUSEETTT DAAAHH!! BANYAK BENNEERRR!!!!

Yukari : DIAM STUPEI!!! LAMA-LAMA AKU BISA PERGI KE THT KARNA GENDANG TELINGAKU ROBEK GARA-GARA DENGERIN OCEHANMU!!!

Aigis : apa yang disukai dari masing-masing cucu bapak?

Kepsek : ada yang suka drama percintaan,komedi,horror,action,tragis sensualitas,bla…bla…bla…..

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop)

Setelah satu jam berlalu. Minato dkk kini sudah berada di luar ruang kepala sekolah.

Minato : ugh! Kira-kira drama apa yang mengandung semua unsur-unsur itu ya?

Yukari : kita tak mungkin bisa membuat drama dengan unsur sebanyak itu. Benar-benar mustahil!! Pantas saja siswa yashogami di suruh ikut berpartisipasi membantu kita.

Junpei : lalu kita harus bagaimana? Kita tak boleh gagal dalam misi kali ini!!

Aigis : kita harus segera menemukan ide cerita tentang drama ini. Besok siswa siswa dari organisasi persona yashogami high school akan tiba di sini. Dan kita hanya punya waktu 5 hari lagi untuk berlatih drama. Waktu kita sangatlah sempit.

Minato : baiklah,besok kita diskusikan dengan anak-anak yashogami. Setelah diputuskan drama apa yang akan kita tampilkan nanti, kita akan mulai berlatih.

Junpei, yukari, aigis : oke!!!

Saat di dorm minato berpikir keras tentang drama tersebut. Sampai pada esok hari siswa-siswa dari organisasi persona yashogami high school tiba di gekkoukan.

Minato : selamat datang di gekkoukan high school!! Namaku arisato minato salam kenal!!

Cowok rambut abu-abu : salam kenal juga,namaku souji seta. Ini yosuke lalu chie yang besar itu kanji sebelahnya kujikawa rise lalu dia amagi yukiko dan itu kuma serta naoto.

Kelompok yashogami : (serempak) salam kenal!!

Yukari : salam kenal juga!! Namaku takeba yukariini aegis lalu yang kelihatan bodoh itu iori junpei.

Junpei : HEI!! APA-APAAN KAU YUKARI!!! KELIHATAN BODOH KATAMU??!!

Fuuka : kalian berdua tenanglah sedikit. Perkenalkan namaku yamaghisi fuuka lalu dia mitsuru senpai,shinjiro senpai dan akihiko senpai.

Mitsuru : mohon kerja sama kalian semua.

Junpei lalu menghampiri minato.

Junpei : (berbisik) hei minato, kau lihat anak perempuan dari yashogami yang pakai topi polisi itu?

Minato : oh naoto maksudmu, kenapa memangnya?

Junpei : apa kau tidak merasa, dia mirip sekali denganmu!!

Minato : ah yang bener? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja junpei!

Junpei : di bilangin nggak percaya!

Beberapa saat kemudian minato menghampiri seta.

Minato : oh ya seta kun, waktu kita hanya tinggal 5 hari untuk berlatih drama tapi kami masih belum menemukan ide yang pas untuk drama nanti mengingat selera cucu-cucu kepala sekolah yang aneh-aneh sangat sulit sekali menemukan ide cerita yang sesuai selera mereka. Kira-kira kalian ada ide nggak soal drama nanti?

Seta : aku juga belum punya ide mengenai drama itu. Apa kalian semua ada ide?

Kelompok yashogami : (geleng-geleng kepala)

Minato : ugh…ya sudah, sepulang sekolah nanti kalian semua berkumpul di aula. Aku akan pergi jalan-jalan sebentar untuk mencari inspirasi. Beri aku waktu 30 menit untuk memikirkan hal ini. Setelah itu aku akan memberitahu kalian nanti di aula. Bagaimana? Apa sudah jelas?

Kelompok yashogami + SEES : mengerti!!

Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir semua anggota SEES dan yashogami berkumpul di aula sambil menunggu kehadiran minato.

Seta : jadi leader SEES adalah minato san ya?

Aigis : ya benar, dia pemimpin kami. Karna ia sangat jenius dan selalu tepat dalam memutuskan sesuatu. Setelah ia kembali, ia pasti akan memberi tahukan ide briliannya pada kita.

Seta : wow!! Minato san sangat keren!! Ia juga tampak professional dalam misi apapun. Aku bisa belajar padanya, bagaimana cara menjadi leader organisasi yang bijaksana. Maklum kami masih pemula bahkan nama organisasi kami agak aneh. Nama organisasi kalian SEES kan. Kepanjangan dari SEES itu apa?

Yukari : SEES adalah specialized extracurricular execution squad.

Seta : tim pengeksekusi!! Wow keren sekali namanya!!

Junpei : huh!! Memang sebenarnya tugas prioritas kami adalah memberantas dan mengeksekusi orang yang melanggar tata tertib sekolah tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini tugas yang kami dapatkan hanyalah membersihkan sekolah seperti membersihkan kloset,selokan dan sebagainya. Sungguh membosankan dan menjijikkan!! Ugh!!

Seta : wow!! Kalian sungguh beruntung. Organisasi kami malah diberikan misi bersihin kandang kelinci di taman,ngambil permen karet yang nempel di bangku bahkan ingus-ingus yang nempel di tembok juga harus kami bersihkan. Bahkan yang paling parah kami harus mencuci 10 kilo kaos kaki bau milik tim sepak bola dan basket perharinya serta harus mendengarkan ceramah guru sejarah kami hingga 18 jam berturut-turut demi mendapat kepercayaan dari sekolah.

Junpei dkk : (sweatdrop) ternyata tugas kalian juga berat ya. Mungkin tak hanya kita, mungkin saja organisasi-organisasi persona yang lainnya juga mengalami hal yang sama bahkan lebih parah.

Fuuka : oh ya,sebutan untuk organisasi persona kalian di sekolah itu apa?

Seta : uhmm….itu…umm sebenarnya agak norak sih! Tapi….

Fuuka : norak bagaimana? Kan yang terpenting bukanlah sebuah nama tapi bagaimana organisasi itu bekerja sama demi kemajuan sekolah iya kan? Untuk itu kenapa harus malu? Tak apa katakan saja?

Seta : sebutan untuk organisasi kami adalah midnight glasses

Fuuka dkk : (sweatdrop)

Seta : ada apa? Aneh ya sebutan organisasi kami?

Fuuka : umm nama yang sangat unik. Tidak aneh kok. Kenapa kalian menamakan midnight glasses?

Yukiko : ya karna kota kami terkadang berkabut tengah malam akhirnya kami terbiasa memakai kacamata khusus tembus kabut jadi nama kami terinspirasi karna kebiasaan itu. Lucu bukan? HA…HA…HAHAHA….HA…HA…HA…!!!!

Yang lainnya : (sweatdrop)

Sementara itu minato masih berada di port island station. Ia masih bingung memikirkan tema apa yang cocok untuk drama nanti.

Minato : AARRGGGHH!!!! Aku masih bingung tema apa yang akan digunakan untuk drama nanti!!! ayolah,inspirasi inspirasi!!!

Lalu tiba-tiba ada 5 orang anak kecil yang berebut es krim. Minato lalu mendekati mereka dan memperhatikan tingkah mereka.

Anak rambut keriting kurus : hmm es krim rasa strawberry emang enak!!!

Anak rambut model cangcuter : enak aja!! Es krim rasa coklat lebih enak!!

Anak gemuk + item : lebih enak es krim rasa tape, kecut-kecut gimana gitu! Maantaapp!!!!

Anak-anak yang lain termasuk minato yang nggak sengaja dengerin perkataan anak itu : (sweatdrop)

Minato : (dalam hati) selera yang aneh.

Anak putih,tinggi agak bungkuk dikit : dasar!!! Selera lu aneh banget!! Mending gue rasa jahe!!

Yang lain : (makin sweatdrop)

Minato : (dalam hati) selera dia yang terancur.

Anak berpenampilan rapi : kalian ini kok repot!! Es krim aja di permasalahkan!! Kenapa nggak dicampur aja semuanya beres kan!!

Minato : ….!! Benar juga!!! Kenapa nggak terpikir dari tadi!! Makasih ya adik-adik!!! Aku berhutang budi pada kalian!!

Seketika itu minato langsung berlari menuju gekkoukan high. Anak-anak kecil tersebut cuman bengong melihat tingkah aneh minato.

Anak rambut keriting lurus : eh..kakak itu kenapa tiba-tiba datang tiba-tiba pergi, kayak jelangkung aja!

Anak gemuk + item : pasti seleranya aneh!! Pasti dia suka es krim rasa EMO!!

Yang lainnya : (sweatdrop)

Lalu di aula gekkoukan high school. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 15.05

Yukari : minato kemana? Sudah 30 menit berlalu ia masih belum kembali.

Junpei : sekarang sudah lebih 5 menit,apa yang ia lakukan di luar sana?

Aigis : tenanglah firasatku mengatakan 10 detik lagi minato akan tiba kemari.

Lalu setelah 10 detik. BRAAKKK!!!!! Pintu aula terbuka dengan keras. Minato memasuki aula.

Minato : TEMAN-TEMAN AKU ADA IDE!!

Aigis : analisaku tepat!!

Kelompok yashogami : (sweatdrop)

Lalu minato menjelaskan idenya. Yang lainnya hanya menganga dan takjub mendengar ide minato.

Akihiko : wow!! Aku tak pernah berfikir sejauh itu!

Yosuke : lu…luar biasa!!!

Rise : apa itu bisa berhasil?

Yukari : aku yakin pasti berhasil!!! Ini adalah ide terunik minato!! Kyaaa minato kun, kereeennnn!!!!

Yang lainnya : (sweatdrop melihat tingkah yukari)

Seta : wow!! Ide Minato san sangat hebat!! Lalu bagaimana pembagian perannya?

Minato : aku akan merancang ceritanya setelah itu fuuka akan mengeditnya dan akan kuberikan naskahnya besok pada kalian semua. Mengerti?

SEES + Yashogami : MENGERTI!!!

Minato : (tersenyum) it will be exciting!!!

Esoknya minato membagikan naskah pada masing-masing anak. Tiap anak mendapat peran yang disesuaikan dengan karakter masing-masing. Semua terlihat serius dalam peran masing-masing. Latihan pun dimulai sampai sore. Lalu tinggal aigis dan minato.

Minato : ayo aigis kita pulang. Hari sudah makin gelap.

Aigis : (blush) mi…minato mengapa kita harus memerankan tokoh itu?

Minato :….umm sebenarnya pada drama nanti ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu.

Aigis : apa itu minato?

Minato : (blush) aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi kau pasti akan tahu nanti.

Aigis : (blush dan makin gugup) umm…ba..baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menunggu sampai hari itu.

Lalu mereka berdua kembali pulang ke dorm. Hari-hari pun berlalu. Kelompok SEES dan yashogami sangat serius mendalami peran mereka hingga akhirnya tiba hari festival budaya.

Narrator : acara berikutnya mari kita saksikan sebuah drama yang berjudul misi penyelamatan Juliet.

Tepuk tangan menggema. Di bangku paling depan terdapat kepala sekolah berserta 40 orang cucu-cucunya. Minato dkk sudah bersiap-siap di balik panggung.

Minato : apa kalian semua sudah siap? Tirai dibuka kita langsung beraksi.

Junpei : ugh!! Aku nervous!!! Kenapa aku harus berperan menjadi tokoh ini?

Yukari : sudah jangan banyak tanya stupei!! Lakukan saja peranmu!!! (sambil menginjak kaki junpei)

Junpei : ouuchh!!! Sakit yukari!!!!

Tiba-tiba tirai panggung terbuka. Minato berperan sebagai romeo dan segera memasuki panggung. Lalu disana ia melihat Juliet yang tak lain adalah aigis yang perlahan menghampiri minato. Wajah minato memerah seketika. Ia sangat gugup dan malu melihat aigis yang sangat anggun dan cantik kini berada di hadapannya.

Minato (romeo) : (terpanah dan terpukau melihat aigis sampai tak bisa berkata-kata)……

Aigis (Juliet) : (bingung)….umm ro..romeo?

Minato (romeo) : (langsung tersadar dari lamunannya) uhh…umm ju…julietku akhirnya kita bisa bersatu kembali.

Aigis (Juliet) : ro…romeo aku sangat mencin…

Tiba-tiba dari arah utara datanglah kingkong raksasa yang tak lain adalah kanji yang segera menculik aigis.

Kanji (kingkong) : GGRRROOOWWWW!!!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : ROMEEOOO!!!! HEELPPP MEE!!!!

Minato (romeo) : JUULLIIEETTT!!!!

Lalu kanji dan aigis menghilang di belakang layar.

Rise : wow!! Acting kanji keren!!

Kanji : (sweatdrop) kenapa aku harus memerankan KINGKONG?!!! Apa tak ada peran yang lebih baik dari ini?

Aigis : tenanglah kanji kun,kau tetap terlihat gagah dengan peran apapun (memuji)

Kanji : (blush) te…terima kasih atas pujiannya aigis senpai.

Kembali ke panggung. Kini adalah scene dimana romeo putus asa dan patah hati.

Minato (romeo) : julietku….jangan pergi!!!! Aku sangat mencintaimu hidupku hampa tanpamu!!!! (minato tertunduk lesu dan desperate banget)

Cewek tinggi + kurus : KYAAA!!! MINATO KUN!!! HIKS…HIKS!!! MINATO KUN PATAH HATII!!!! TIDAKK!!!

Cewek cantik tapi culun : TENANG SAJA MINATO KUN WALAU TAK ADA JULIET MASIH ADA AKU KOK!!! HIKS…HIKS…HIKS!!!

Cewek gemuk yang wajahnya belepotan coklat : MINATO KUN!!! KENAPA BUKAN AKU YANG JADI JULIETNYA!!!! HIKS….HIKS…HIKS!!!

Cewek tinggi + kurus : PE DE BANGET LO!! EMANG MINATO MAU SAMA CEWEK GEMBROT KAYAK ELO!!!

Cewek gemuk yang wajahnya belepotan coklat : DARIPADA ELO,UDAH KURUS,GEPENG LAGI UGH!! NGGAK LEVEL!!!!

Cewek cantik tapi culun : udah deh,kalian nggak usah bertengkar, minato kun pasti lebih milih aku daripada kalian berdua!!!

Cewek tinggi + cewek gemuk : (serempak) WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!!! YOU JERK!!!

#%$#%#*!#!#$%^&*#$%&^&%$#!#!#$#$$%$%$^%^$#%^%$#

BRAAKKK!!!!BRRUKKK!!!GEDEBUKK!!!!!PRANGG!!!!JEDYAARR!!

Pertarungan antara 3 cewek fans minato tak dapat dielakkan lagi.

Yashogami + SEES di balik layar : (sweatdrop)

Seta : ternyata minato san banyak fansnya ya.

Junpei : itu jelas saja mengingat minato adalah orang yang jenius dan cowok paling cool di gekkoukan high apalagi ia ketua SEES. Ia di kerubungi murid cewek tiap jam istirahat dan pulang sekolah.

Kuma : wow!!! Minato sensei sungguh berkarisma!!! (dengan mata berbinar-binar dan agak sedikit lebay)

Lalu junpei masuk dalam panggung dan berperan sebagai kakak romeo.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : jangan menyerah adikku!! Jika kau mencintai gadis itu,kejarlah hingga ke ujung dunia!! Bahkan sampai titik darah penghabisanmu!!!

Minato (romeo) : yaa…kakak benar!! Aku harus menyelamatkan Juliet!! Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kemana kingkong itu membawa Juliet?

Junpei (kakak romeo) : aku ada ide. Kita butuh bantuan dari agen rahasia dan superhero-superhero yang kuat.

Minato (romeo) : siapa agen rahasia dan para superhero itu?

Junpei (kakak romeo) : ayo kalian kemarilah!!

Tiba-tiba naoto, seta, metis, shinjiro dan akihiko memasuki panggung dari arah barat.

Naoto : perkenalkan aku agen rahasia yang handal. Namaku james bond.

Seta : aku superman!!

Shinjiro : aku selalu datang di malam hari tapi kali ini special. Aku datang siang hari. Aku batman!

Metis : (blush) aku si montok cat women!!! (dalam hati bergumam setelah drama ini akan kuhajar minato!!!)

Minato : (sweatdrop sambil bergumam dalam hati) mo..montok? aku tak ingat menulis dialog itu dalam naskah.

Akihiko : dan aku melesat dari amerika kemari. Aku adalah pembela keadilan kapten amerika!!!!

Seketika itu penonton menganga melihat drama yang makin aneh itu. Bahkan cucu-cucu kepala sekolah tak ada yang berkedip sedikitpun dengan pemandangan drama tersebut. Lalu di scene berikutnya minato alias romeo dan komplotannya memulai aksi mereka dalam penyelamatan Juliet. Mereka harus melewati rintangan dan halangan yang menghadang. Tapi hal tersebut tidak menyurutkan langkah romeo untuk menyelamatkan Juliet kekasihnya.

Minato (romeo) : apa kau yakin kingkong itu membawa Juliet ke hutan amazon tuan james bond?

Naoto (james bond) : tak salah lagi. Dugaanku ini pasti benar. Karna aku telah menyelidiki dari 120 keterangan saksi yang ada. Semuanya mengarah pada hutan amazon.

Metis (cat women) : kalo begitu lebih baik kita langsung menuju ke hutan amazon dan menyelamatkan ….

Minato (romeo) : is something wrong miss cat women?

Metis (cat women) : TAPI SEKARANG KITA BERADA DIMANAA!!!! KITA TERSESAT DI GURUN PASIRRR SEKARANGG!!!!

Semuanya langsung menatap tajam kearah shinjiro.

Shinjiro (batman) : salah sendiri nyuruh aku yang nunjuk jalan. Udah tahu aku silau malah di suruh nunjukin jalan. Iya kalau malem-malem aku masih bisa mendeteksi kalo sekarang? Ya nggak bisa dong buuukk gimana sih lo!!!

Minato dkk : KENAPA NGGAK BILANG DARI TADI MONYONG!!!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : I BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!!

Semua udah pasang kuda-kuda buat serangan all out attack ke shinjiro. Shinjiro hanya bisa takut dan gemetaran.

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : OKAY!!! NOW!!!

#%$#%#*!#!#$%^&*#$%&^&%$#!#!#$#$$%$%$^%^$#%^%$#

BBRRAAKKK!!!BBRRUUUKKK!!!PRANGG!!!DDUAARR!!!KEMPRANGG!!!DAR DOR!!!CROOOTT!!!PLAK-PLOK!!!DAG DIG DUG DER DAIA!!! Asap lalu menyebar kemana-mana. Shinjiro alias batman langsung babak belur.

Seta (superman) : dasar kelelawar tak berguna!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : gajimu akan kupotong 50% karna tidak becus!!!

Metis (cat women) : rasain loh!!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : akan kubuat kelelawar bakar loh, sialan!!!

Minato (romeo) : (gumam dalam hati) maafin aku shinjiro senpai!!! Ini demi kesuksesan misi kita, aku juga tak menyangka bakal separah ini jadinya.

Teman-teman yang lain di balik layar : (sweatdrop)

Yosuke : se…serangan all outnya sungguhan ya? Me…mengerikan!!!

Chie : sungguh tragis nasib shinjiro senpai (sambil geleng-geleng kepala)

Yukiko : HAA…HAAA…HAAA shinjiro senpai seperti ulat kepanasan saat all out tadi. HUUAAAA..HA..!!!!

Yosuke + chie : (sweatdrop)

Minato (romeo) : sudahlah,tak ada gunanya kita bertengkar terus. Lebih baik kita teruskan perjalanan kita. Mungkin kita bisa menemukan sebuah kota di sekitar sini.

Lalu semua setuju dengan usul romeo. Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Walaupun capek, letih, lemah, lesu, tak bergairah, tak bersemangat, loyo, pegal-pegal, keseleo ,panu, kadas, kurap, gagal ginjal, gagal hati, gagal paru-paru dan gagal yang lainnya,mereka tetap melangkahkan kaki mereka yang pada bengkak untuk tetap maju. (author ditimpuk dan dikeroyok sama romeo dkk). Tiba-tiba di puncak bukit terlihat sebuah tulisan besar yang bertuliskan HOLLYWOOD. Romeo dkk melotot seketika.

Minato (romeo) : I…IS THAT REAL??!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!

Metis (cat women) : IM…IMPOSSIBLE!!!??

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : NO WAY!!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!

Naoto (James bond) : IS THIS A JOKE??!!!

Sosok misterius yang muncul dari samping layar : WELCOME TO THE HOLLYWOOD!!!!!

Romeo dkk terkejut dengan sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

Minato (romeo) : AARRGGHHH!!!! PENAMPAKAN!!!!!

Seta (superman) : MO…MONSTEERRRR!!!!!!!

Junpei (Kakak romeo) : DA…DAJJALLLL!!!!

Romeo, superman, cat women, kapten amerika dan james bond : (sweatdrop) WHAT…DA..DAJJAL??!!

Naoto (james bond) : AYO KITA KABUR!!!!

Sosok misterius : hei kenapa harus lari? Aku bukan hantu, setan, jin, monster, dajjal dan sebagainya. Aku kuma!!!

Romeo and the genk : KU…KUMA??!!

Lalu kuma melepaskan kostum beruangnya. Romeo dkk melotot seketika.

Minato (romeo) : (gasp) WHAT??

Yang lainnya hanya menganga dan mematung melihat sosok asli kuma. Kuma adalah seorang manusia.

Kuma : perkenalkan aku salah satu bintang Hollywood nama asliku adalah Michael Jackson. Aku bintang panggung menyanyi. Salam kenal.

Romeo dkk : (sweatdrop)

Naoto (james bond) : KKYYYAAAA!!!! kau adalah Michael Jackson yang terkenal itu. Wow!! Aku salah satu penggemarmu!!! Bisakah aku meminta tanda tanganmu!!! KKYYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!(memohon dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu, mata berbinar binar, hati berbunga-bunga dan lebay)

Yang lainnya : (sweatdrop)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : (berbisik) psstt,minato apa adegan ini ada dalam naskah?

Minato (romeo) : se…sepertinya tidak junpei.

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : uhh…ba…baiklah ke…kenapa kalian bisa berada di tempat seperti ini?

Minato (romeo) : kami ingin pergi ke hutan amazon untuk menyelamatkan teman kami yang sedang di culik oleh kingkong. Tapi kami malah tersesat di sini.

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : diculik oleh kingkong? Di hutan amazon? Wow!! Increadible!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : kita sekarang harus bagaimana?

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : akan kubantu kalian. Akan kutunjukkan rute menuju hutan amazon.

Minato (romeo) : sungguh?? Thanks!!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : dengan senang hati aku membantu kalian semua. Tapi aku ada satu permintaan.

Minato (romeo) : apa itu? Katakanlah? Akan kami kabulkan apapun permintaanmu jika kami mampu.

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : tolong Bantu aku melepaskan pelukan tuan james bond sekarang!!! Aku benar-benar tak bisa bernafas!!! Ugh!!! (sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan naoto)

Romeo dkk : (sweatdrop)

romeo dkk mendapatkan kawan baru yaitu michael jackson aka kuma. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan petualangan romeo selanjutnya? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya!

Please read and review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya chapter 2 datang juga!! apa yang akan terjadi dengan romeo dkk selanjutnya?

langsung saja!!

**Disclaimer : **Persona 3 dan 4 bukan punyaku. kalo punyaku akan aku bikin kanji kingkong sungguhan!

Romeo dan komplotannya melanjutkkan perjalanan mereka bersama anggota baru yaitu kuma aka Michael Jackson. Mereka saat ini melalui sebuah perbatasan antara Hollywood dan hutan amazon. Berkat bantuan Michael Jackson yang sangat professional, romeo dkk akhirnya terdampar lagi di sebuah hutan yang bernama hutan vulgar.

Minato (romeo) : SHIT!!! Kita tersesat lagi!! Bahkan tempat ini lebih buruk daripada di Hollywood tadi!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : tuan Jackson mengapa kita bisa tersesat di hutan aneh ini? Udah namanya hutan vulgar, mana semua pohon di hutan ini pake bikini lagi!!! (sweatdrop)

Metis (cat women) : what the meaning of this mr. Michael Jackson? (mengatakan dengan nada meninggi dan mulai emosi)

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : (gemetar) umm ku…kupikir a..aku salah ambil pe…peta. he..he…he…so…sorry everyone.

Romeo dkk : WHAT!!!!!!!

Semuanya mulai naik darah. Mereka menatap tajam Michael Jackson alias kuma yang ketakutan dan gemetaran seperti saat shinjiro tadi alias batman tadi.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : THIS IS OUR CHANCE LET'S GET THEM!!!!

Romeo dkk sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk serangan all out attack ke kuma. Kuma hanya dapat menutup mata dan pasrah karena ini memang tertulis dalam naskah drama.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : YOU WILL DIE YOU INSANE!!!!

#%$#%#*!#!#$%^&*#$%&^&%$#!#!#$#$$%$%$^%^$#%^%$#

BAAANNGGG!!!DUAARR!!DDERRRR!!!BRUAAKKK!!!CETAARR!!! BUUKK!!!BAAKKK!!!!BUKKK!!!DOOOEENGGG!!!!!TIIIIIUUUUU!!!!PLETAARR-PLEETAARRRR!!!!!!. Karna serangan all out attack kali ini lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya, kuma pingsan seketika.

Naoto (james bond) : NNOOO!!!! MR. JACKSON!!!! DON'T DIIIEEEEEE!!!! (sambil berlari ala slow motion dan lebay menuju tempat kuma pingsan)

Romeo dkk : (sweatdrop)

Yosuke : (sweatdrop dan tak mampu berkata-kata sangking takutnya dengan serangan all out attack yang kedua)

Chie : (sweatdrop dan tak mampu berkata-kata karna melihat ke-lebay-an naoto)

Yukiko : HAHAHAHA!!!! HAHAHA!!!! HAHAAA!!!!! LIHAT EKSPRESI KUMA,HAHAHAAAA!!!!!

Yosuke dan chie : (makin sweatdrop)

Sekilas dari intermezzo kita yang tidak jelas tadi (setelah author mengatakan bahwa tragedy kuma itu hanyalah sekilas intermezzo, author langsung di gebukin dan dicabik-cabik romeo dkk) sekarang kita lanjutkan petualangan romeo dkk. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Michael Jackson kembali sadar. Kini mereka masih bingung bagaimana caranya keluar dari hutan vulgar.

Minato (romeo) : sial!!! Sudah 2 jam kita berputar-putar tapi tak bisa keluar juga!!! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Aku khawatir pada Juliet!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : tenanglah adikku, aku yakin kita pasti akan menemukan jalan keluar. Bertahanlah adikku seperti teman superhero kita, iya kan teman teman? (sambil menoleh kearah superman dkk)

Superman dkk : (semua terlentang di atas tanah dengan lidah menjulur dan mata melotot karna dehidrasi dan kelelahan seperti orang yang terkena azab dari Allah)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : (sweatdrop dan langsung menoleh ke depan lagi) fo…forget about what I say before.

Minato (romeo) : everyone look!!!

Tiba-tiba dihadapan minato terdapat sebuah hotel mewah nan megah dengan symbol yang sedikit sensual.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : te…tempat apa itu? Nama hotelnya adalah hotel IBLIS? Na…nama yang mengerikan!

Minato (romeo) : I have a bad feeling about this. But we must to go through no matter what!!! (dalam hati minato bergumam: sepertinya scene ini tak ada dalam naskah tapi biarlah, mungkin saja ada kesalahan)

Lalu romeo dkk masuk ke dalam hotel yang aneh tersebut. Tiba-tiba kabut putih menyelimuti ruangan.

Minato (romeo) : HE..HEI!!! APA-APAAN INI!!! TEMAN-TEMAN…UHUK-UHUK..KA…KALIAN DIMANA…UHUK-UHUK!!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : UHUK-UHUK!!! SHIT!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE GOING ON IN HERE!!!

Seta (superman) : this is not good!!!

Tiba-tiba romeo dkk tak sadarkan beberapa saat kemudian mereka terpisah-pisah. Minato berada di dalam suatu kamar yang besar dan sangat romantis untuk sepasang kekasih.

Minato (romeo) : ugh!! Kepalaku pusing sekali. Huh!! Dimana aku?

Tiba-tiba dari samping kiri layar keluarlah sesosok wanita misterius yang secara perlahan mendekati minato yang terbaring di atas ranjang.

Misterious girl number 1: hello darling,how are you? I been waiting for long time for you.

Minato (romeo) : wh…what!!! Wh…who are you?

Tiba-tiba yukari muncul dengan pakaian yang bisa membuat para lelaki ngiler dan mimisan seketika. Minato hanya menganga dan mematung melihat yukari.

Yukari : Hello my darling, my name is Maddona takeba. I will serve you this night. Are you ready? Here we go!

Minato (romeo) : WHAAATTTT!!!!!!! I HOPE AIGIS NOT SAW ME RIGHT NOW!!! AARRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Sementara itu aigis masih berada di ruang make up di belakang panggung.

Aigis : kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali menghajar minato ya? Saat ini dia lagi memainkan scene apa ya? Sayang sekali aku tak bisa melihatnya karna aku harus merapikan make up ku yang luntur.

Sementara itu seta berada di suatu kamar yang tak kalah besarnya dengan kamar di mana minato berada. Dan sepertinya nasib yang dialami minato akan terjadi pada seta.

Seta (superman) : aku harus segera keluar dari sini dan menemukan teman-teman!!

Misterious girl number 2 : don't go superman senpai!!

Seta (superman) : si…siapa kau???!!!

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok gadis dengan rambut berkuncir 2 dan mendekati seta dengan gaya slow motion dan penuh ke-lebay-an.

Misterious girl number 2 : my name is krisedayanti. Prepare for the first round!!! I won't hold back.

Seta (superman) : (dalam hati) shit!! Jika naoto melihatku sekarang,aku yakin dia pasti akan membunuhku!!

Sementara itu Di lobby depan hotel iblis….

Naoto (james bond) : kenapa aku merasa ingin membunuh seta kalau nanti ketemu dia ya? Sekarang dia dimana ya? Kok adegan hotel iblis ini tak disebutkan dalam naskah? Aneh!

Lalu di kamar lantai paling atas. Shinjiro juga baru saja sadar dari pingsannya. Tiba-tiba di hadapannya sudah terdapat sosok wanita yang postur tubuhnya sangat sexy dan kalau menurut para pria sangat hot dan ideal. Ia memakai baju serba biru dan berambut pendek berwarna abu-abu.

Misterious girl number 3 : hello,my name is Elizabeth, you are my guest here.

Shinjiro (batman) : (bergumam dalam hati) siapa gadis ini? Perasaan, arisato tidak bilang kalau gadis ini ikut dalam drama. Tapi tak apalah, mending gadis ini daripada si montok nggak jelas itu!!!

Sementara itu di lantai paling ujung….

Metis (cat women) : perasaanku tidak enak!! Mengapa aku merasa si berandalan itu membicarakan postur tubuhku ya? Setelah selesai drama akan segera kuhabisi dia!!!

Sementara itu di dalam toilet….

Junpei (kakak romeo) : SHITT!!! KENAPA KITA BERADA DALAM TOILET?? AKU BENCI TOILET!!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : AARRGGHHH!!! KENAPA AKU HARUS TERKUNCI DI TOILET!!! BERDUA DENGANMU LAGI!!! SIAL-SIAL!!!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : WHAT!!! WHY YOU…..

Belum sempat junpei melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka. Lalu sesosok wanita berada di hadapannya.

Misterious girl number 4 : HAHAHAHA!!!! I FINALLY FOUND YOU TWO!! NOW I WILL EXECUTE YOU TWO!!!!

Akihiko + junpei : AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lalu dari balik layar…

Chie : pertunjukannya makin seru iya kan yosuke? Yosuke? (menoleh kearah yosuke)

Yosuke : (pingsan di tempat dengan wajah pucat)

Chie : (sweatdrop)

Kembali ke scene. Minato sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Minato (romeo) : yu…yukari, i…ini tak ada dalam naskah kan? Se…seharusnya kau berperan sebagai gadis desa di hutan vulgar kan? Bu…bukan sebagai Ma…Madonna takeba?

Yukari (Madonna) : aku tahu itu minato tapi aku tak peduli. Akan kuteruskan adegan ini!! Karna hanya inilah kesempatanku!!!!

Minato (romeo) : HAH!!! Apa kau sudah gila yukari? Apa maksud dari semua ini??!!

Yukari (Madonna) : akan kulakukan adegan ini karna hanya inilah kesempatanku untuk dapat bersama denganmu!!

Minato (romeo) : A…Apa kau bilang?!!! Bersama denganku?!!

Yukari (Madonna) : AKU INGIN BERSAMAMU KARNA AKU MENCINTAIMU MINATO!!!!!

Minato hanya menganga karna kaget dan bingung. Penonton drama juga ikut menganga karna bingung. Adegan ini sudah keluar dari drama. Ini bukan acting, ini adegan sungguhan.

Minato (romeo) : yukari….kau…a..aku….(masih bingung harus mengatakan apa)

Yukari (Madonna) : ma…maafkan aku sebenarnya dari awal akulah yang merencanakan semua ini. Diam-diam aku menyuruh fuuka untuk merubah sebagian naskah agar aku bisa bersama denganmu.

Minato (romeo) : APA!! JADI KAU YANG MERENCANAKAN SEMUA INI YUKARI!!! MENGAPA?!!! JELASKAN PADAKU APA MAKSUD DARI SEMUA INI??!!!

Yukari (Madonna) : aku tahu pada drama romeo dan Juliet ini kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya pada aigis bukan? Begitu aku menyadari hal ini, hatiku sakit sekali. Apa kau tidak sadar sikapku padamu, rasa ketertarikanku padamu, aku terlalu terobsesi pada hal yang menyangkut dirimu, itu karna aku sangat menyukaimu leader!!!

Minato (romeo) : ………yukari aku…..

Yukari (Madonna) : (tersenyum) sudahlah, aku sudah tahu jawabanmu. Kau hanya mencintai aigis bukan? Aku sudah tahu bahwa kalian berdua sudah saling mencintai sejak pertama kali kalian bertemu. Terkadang kalian saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Kadang kalian malu jika ada yang menggosipkan hubungan kalian berdua. Aku tahu hal itu.

Minato (romeo) : maafkan aku yukari, aku tak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu…ya kau benar, aku sangat mencintai aigis. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya entah kenapa aku merasa ia sangat berharga bagiku. Aku tak rela kehilangannya. Maafkan aku yukari. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku lebih senang kita bersama sebagai sahabat bukan sebagai kekasih karna sahabat akan selalu bersama sampai akhir iya kan?

Yukari (Madonna) : (tersenyum) kau benar minato. Terima kasih atas kebaikkanmu selama ini padaku. Maafkan aku telah berbuat hal bodoh seperti ini. Aku janji akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu. Sahabat yang selalu menemanimu.

Minato (romeo) : terima kasih atas pengertianmu yukari.

Yukari (Madonna) : sekarang selamatkanlah julietmu romeo, ia dalam bahaya sekarang!! Kejarlah dia!!!

Minato (romeo) : (mengangguk) PASTI!!!

Lalu minato segera berlari keluar kamar dan mencari junpei dan yang lainnya. Sementara itu di kamar tempat seta dan rise berada. Singkat cerita kisah rise dan seta hampir sama dengan minato dan yukari.

Rise (krisedayanti) : senpai aku sangat menyukaimu!!!

Seta (superman) : maafkan aku rise, aku ada seseorang yang berharga untukku! (dalam hati seta menangis dan berkata : hiks…hiks padahal lumayan aku bisa kencan dengan rise tapi kalau aku menerima rise aku akan di bunuh oleh naoto! Hiks…hiks!! Sial!! Sial!!)

Rise (krisedayanti) : baiklah senpai aku mengerti tapi tak apa-apa, aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati senpai!!! Ya sudah sekarang senpai harus cepat-cepat menemukan romeo dan yang lainnya!!

Seta (superman) : baiklah!!! Thanks rise uumm maksudku krisedayanti!!!

Lalu di dalam toilet. Kisah junpei dan akihiko berbeda lagi. Bahkan mungkin lebih tragis dan dramatis.

Mitsuru : aku setuju dengan usul takeba untuk merubah sebagian naskah drama agar aku bisa mengeksekusi kalian berdua!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : me…mengapa kau ingin meng…ek..eksekusi kami berdua mitsuru? Apa alasannya?

Junpei (kakak romeo) : I..iya se…sebenarnya sa…salah kami berdua..a..apa senpai?

Mitsuru : APA KALIAN LUPA TINDAKAN BIADAB KALIAN 3 BULAN YANG LALU?

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : ti…tindakan biadab? 3 bulan yang lalu?

Mitsuru : SAAT JUNPEI MENCURI 3 BUAH PAKAIAN DALAMKU DAN KAU IKUT MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA DI DALAM LACI AKIHIKO!!!!

Junpei + akihiko : (sweatdrop dan menelan ludah)

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : i…itu bukan salahku mitsuru! i….itu ide gila junpei!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : tapi kau setuju kan membantuku menyembunyikan pakaian dalam itu dilaci kan senpai!

Mitsuru : SUDAH CUKUP KALIAN BERDUA!!!! SEKARANG BERSIAPLAH!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : (keringat dingin) jika aku mati, maafkan atas semua kesalahanku akihiko senpai.

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : tenang saja junpei, aku tak akan pernah memaafkan kesalahanmu!!!

Mitsuru : are you ready? The execution will be started!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : WAIT!!! (lalu junpei mengambil saputangan dari dalam saku celananya dan menutup matanya) oke aku siap!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : a..aku belum siap!!!

Mitsuru : EXECUTION!!!!!

Junpei + akihiko : AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!

Suara yang memilukan yang berasal dari dalam toilet hotel iblis itu terdengar di mana-mana. Seluruh penonton drama ketakutan karena melihat langsung eksekusi mitsuru. Minato dkk hanya dapat bersweatdrop ria. Lalu yang di balik layar, yosuke kini mengalami koma karna shock yang luar biasa dan kini di rawat di ruang kesehatan. Kini chie dan kawan-kawan bingung harus menyiapkan peran pengganti untuk yosuke.

Chie : yosuke bodoh!!! Sebentar lagi scenenya, dia malah tak sadarkan diri! Sekarang kita harus bagaimana yukiko??!!!

Yukiko : bagaimana kalau peran yosuke aku gantikan?

Chie : HAH!!! APA KAU YAKIN?!! PERAN YOSUKE ITU KAN SEORANG……

Yukiko : percayakan padaku, aku pasti bisa melakukannya!!!

Chie : (sweatdrop) lalu yang memainkan peranmu siapa?

Yukiko : tentu saja YOSUKE!!! Ini pasti menjadi hal yang menarik!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Chie : (makin bertambah sweatdrop) aku harap pertunjukkan ini baik-baik saja…(merasa khawatir)

Lalu kembali pada petualangan romeo dkk yang belum berakhir dari tadi. Saat ini romeo berlari menuruni tangga lalu superman juga berlari dan lalu mereka ternyata lari pada arah yang berlawanan. Romeo tak bisa mengerem larinya begitu juga dengan superman dan lalu apa yang terjadi saudara saudara…..superman kehilangan keseimbangan dan yaakk!!! GGOOLLLLL!!!!! Romeo bertabrakan dengan superman lalu mereka berguling-guling secara bersamaan dan akhirnya sampai pada lantai yang paling dasar. (lalu seketika itu author dihajar,digebukin dan di keroyok sama romeo dan superman)

Minato (romeo) : DASAR AUTHOR GILA!!! MASA BIKIN FIC KAYAK GINI!!! SAKIT SEMUA TAHU!!!!

Seta (Superman) : tau tuh!!! Dasar aneh!!!

Author : (Emosi) OOIII LO BERDUA, UDAH BAGUS GUE BIKININ FIC UDAH CAPEK-CAPEK, BERMINGGU-MINGGU SAMPE DEHIDRASI LUPA MAKAN,BADAN KURUS,SARIAWAN, BIBIR PECAH-PECAH,PUSING,MUAL-MUAL,BATUK,PILEK MIGREN,KESELEO,KETABRAK BUS,JATUH KE JURANG DITINDES KERETA DAN DI KIRIM KE TEMPAT PEMBUANGAN (LEBAY) EHH KALIAN MALAH PROTES, APA KALIAN MAU GUE BIKIN LEBIH PARAH DARI INI HAH!!! (berubah jadi mode super saiya 100)

Mianto + seta : (langsung sujud dihadapan author karna ketakutan) (serempak) MAAFKAN KAMI NONA AUTHOR YANG CANTIK!!!!

Author : bagus!! Sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

Singkat cerita minato dan seta bertabrakkan (padahal scene tabrakan ini sama sekali tak ada dalam naskah)

Minato (romeo) : ouch!!! It's hurt!!!

Seta (superman) : aarrgghh!!! My head!! Huh!! Romeo senpai!!! Are you alright? (sambil membantu minato berdiri)

Minato (romeo) : not really. By the way, where are the other?

Seta (superman) : I don't know, ayo kita cari mereka!!!

Lalu romeo dan superman memutuskan untuk menyelusuri hotel untuk mencari batman dkk. Sementara itu di lobby depan hotel iblis.

Naoto (james bond) : shit!! Aku masih belum menemukan yang lainnya!! Aku harus mencari kemana?

Tiba-tiba ada sesosok bayangan muncul dan mendekati naoto. Naoto terkejut dan bersiap-siap menembakkan pistol ke arah sosok bayangan itu seperti pada saat adegan yukari mau menembak minato yang baru saja datang ke dorm di P3.

Naoto (james bond) : WHO'S THERE??!!!!

Sosok misterius : ….. (terus mendekati naoto)

Lalu tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi naoto langsung menembaki sosok misterius itu (menembak sungguhan loh!! Tak ada rekayasa) naoto menembak seperti saat aigis menembaki akihiko di P3 fes. Background music di panggung langsung berubah menjadi soundtrack james bond saat beraksi.

DDOOORRR!!!!!DDOORRR!!!DDOOORRR!!!!!DDOORRR!!!naoto terus menembaki sosok misterius itu tapi sosok misterius itu dengan sigap menghindari peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan naoto dengan gaya slow motion ala the matrix. Penonton hanya menganga melihat drama yang semakin ancur dan tidak karuan itu. Bahkan penonton tak berkedip sama sekali melihat adegan tembak menembak tersebut. Karna efek dari adegan tembak sungguhan itu menyebabkan :

seorang guru sejarah gekkoukan yang usianya sudah manula terkena serangan jantung seketika sekarang di bawa di ruang kesehatan.

10 murid gekkoukan junior mengalami shock dan pingsan seketika sekarang sudah di gotong bersama-sama dan di bawa ke ruang kesehatan.

salah satu murid cewek gemuk yang merupakan fans minato melotot dan tak terasa 50 bungkus coklat sudah ia makan kini penampakan wajahnya seperti orang suku aborigin karna makin belepotan coklat.

kepala sekolah hanya bisa menganga sampai popcorn yang dia bawa tumpah semua. 40 orang cucu kepsek juga hanya bisa melotot dan menganga bahkan ada lalat yang masuk ke dalam salah seorang mulut cucu kepsek dan kini salah seorang cucu yang tersendak lalat tersebut di bawa ke ruang kesehatan.

yosuke yang baru saja sadar dari ruang kesehatan langsung kembali pingsan setelah melihat adegan tersebut dan langsung di bawa ke ruang kesehatan lagi bahkan status keadaannya menjadi gawat darurat.

dinding panggung drama sebelah utara mengalami retak dan penuh dengan lubang-lubang bekas tembakan peluru naoto. Anehnya lubang-lubang tersebut berbentuk angka 007 (?)

akibat tembakan yang bertubi-tubi itu,tirai belakang panggung jatuh dan menimpa kepala kanji.

Kanji : AARRGGGHHHH!!!!!! MY HEAD!!!!!!! (mengerang kesakitan)

Aigis dkk : (sweatdrop)

Kembali lagi ke scene. Naoto sudah kehabisan peluru. Sosok misterius itu berhasil selamat dari tembakan naoto.

Naoto (james bond) : A…Amazing!!!! kau berhasil menghindari semua tembakanku!! Wh..who are you anyway?

Lalu sosok itu dengan perlahan mendekati naoto dan terlihat jelas siapa dia sebenarnya. Naoto terkejut dan melotot seketika.

Naoto (james bond) : !!!!!!!!!!!!! (langsung berlari dan mendekap kuma dengan erat sekali)

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : AARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!! MY NECK!!!!!

Sementara itu di belakang panggung……

Chie : (sweatdrop) eh yukiko apa kau tahu sejak kapan naoto ngefans sama Michael Jackson?

Yukiko : mungkin sejak saat dia tidak mau melepas topi polisinya itu HAA…HA….HAHAAAAA…..HAHAAAA!!!!!

Chie : (sweatdrop)

Setelah beberapa saat kuma berhasil mengatur nafas. Kuma dan naoto memutuskan untuk mencari yang lain. Tapi setelah berkeliling lama sekali mereka masih tetap belum menemukan minato dan yang lainnya.

Naoto (james bond) : sial!!! Kita masih belum menemukan yang lainnya!! Andai saja aku memakainya benda itu!!!! Kita pasti bisa langsung cepat menemukannya!!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : memakai apa tuan james bond?

Naoto (james bond) : (blush) celana pendeteksi khusus milikku.

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : (sweatdrop) ce…celana pendeteksi khu…khusus?

Naoto (james bond) : celana pendeteksi khusus itu bisa mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang tapi saat ini aku tidak memakainya.

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : maaf bukannya tidak sopan tapi mengapa anda tidak memakai celana itu tuan bond?

Naoto (james bond) : i..itu karna celana itu sudah 3 bulan belum ku cuci dan aku hanya punya satu karna celana itu limited edition jadi mana mungkin aku memakai celana itu udah kotor,bau,bolong lagi!!! Ugh!!!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : (sweatdrop) oohh…be…begitu ya, lebih baik kita tetap meneruskan mencari tuan romeo dan yang lainnya.

Naoto (james bond) : baiklah!!

Lalu mereka berlari dan tanpa disadari dari arah yang sama minato dan seta berlari ke arah naoto dan kuma. Dan akhirnya mereka bertubrukkan dan jatuh.

Masuk scene the matrix.

Minato terhempas dengan lebay ke arah selatan. Ia mendarat di lantai dengan gaya salto melayang dan jatuh berguling-guling seperti sosis di atas wajan.

Minato (romeo) : AARRGGGHHH!!!! MY BONE!!!! PUNGGUNGKU!!! PUNGGUNGKUUU!!!!!

Lalu seta alias superman dengan gaya slow motion terpental ke arah utara dan menatap meja. Setelah kata-kata "ADDOOOWWW" keluar dari mulut seta tiba-tiba lukisan besar yang tergantung di atas dinding jatuh menimpa kepala seta.

Seta (superman) : AARRRGGGHHH!!!! MY HEAD!!!! GEGAR OTAK STADIUM EMPAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!

Sementara naoto melayang di udara dengan tangan melambai-lambai dan lalu menubruk pot bunga yang di gantung di atap panggung. Lalu naoto mendarat seketika di lantai.

Naoto (james bond) : AARRRRGGGHHH!!!! MY FACE!!!! PENYET!!!! PENYEEETTTTT!!!!!

Lalu kuma nyangsang di ujung tangga dan tergantung di sana. Tiba-tiba ada seekor kucing yang melihat kuma tergantung di atas. Rambut palsu kuma yang keriting ala Michael Jackson hampir mau lepas. Kucing tersebut langsung menyergap dan mencakar-cakar rambut palsu kuma.

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : AARRRGGGGHHH!!!! MY HAIR!!!! BOTAK!!! BOTAAAKKKK!!!!! LEPASKAN RAMBUTKU DASAR KUCING SIALAAAANNN!!! AAAAARRRGGHHHHH!!!!!!!

Romeo dkk : (hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat nasib kuma)

Di balik panggung…

Chie : (sweatdrop) malang sekali nasib kuma!! Eh tuh kucing dari mana? Kok tiba-tiba ada di atas panggung?

Yukiko : jelas aja kucing itu mencabik-cabik wig kuma, mungkin aja kucing itu mengira rambut palsu kuma adalah mi goreng. HHAA…HHAA…HAAA…HAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!

Chie : (sweatdrop) yukiko…yukiko….

Setelah itu minato,seta dan naoto membantu kuma. Sempat terjadi tarik menarik wig antara kubu minato dkk dan si kucing. Tapi setelah setengah jam berlalu akhirnya minato dkk berhasil mendapatkan wig tersebut. Bahkan setengah dari penonton drama ketiduran karna bosan melihat adegan tarik menarik wig tersebut.

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : HOREEE!!!!! KITA BERHASIL!!!! AKHIRNYA WIG KU KEMBALI!!!! (sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak kayak anak kecil habis di kasih permen)

Seta (superman) : (dengan lebay menyanyikan lagu we are the championnya queen dengan sedikit tetesan air mata) WE ARE THE CHAMPION!!!!! WE ARE THE CAMPION!!!! HIKS…HIKS….WE ARE THE CHAMPION BABY!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : HIKS…HIKS…HIKS PERJUANGAN KITA SUNGGUH SANGATLAH BERAT!!! HIKS…HIKS!!! HUUAAHHHHH!!!!! (terharu sambil menitikkan air mata dengan lebay)

Minato (romeo): (sweatdrop) umm…te…teman-teman sudahlah!! itu hanyalah rambut palsu, tak perlu lebay gitu!!! Lebih baik kita sekarang mencari kakakku dan yang lainnya.

Seta,naoto,kuma : (mengangguk setuju)

Sementara itu shinjiro masih terjebak di satu kamar dengan Elizabeth.

Shinjiro (batman) : menyingkirlah dari jalanku wanita biru!! Aku ingin keluar dari sini secepatnya dan menyelesaikan misiku agar gajiku segera diberikan oleh si botak clientku itu (botak yang dimaksud disini adalah si junpei alias kakak romeo)

Elizabeth : tak perlu buru-buru begitu, sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu mengenai leader organisasi persona kalian.

Shinjiro (batman) : WHAT!!! YOU MEAN ARISATO??!!!

Elizabeth : ya benar.

Shinjiro (batman) : apa tujuanmu menanyakan leader organisasi kami?

Elizabeth : aku sangat tertarik padanya.

Shinjiro (batman) : WHAT??!!!

Elizabeth : jadi aku ingin tahu apa yang paling berharga dalam hidup arisato minato dan apa prioritas utamanya? Aku harap kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku.

Shinjiro (batman) : apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu?

Elizabeth : (tersenyum) hmm…jika kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku maka…..PENDERITAAN LAH YANG AKAN KAU DAPATKAN!!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain,terpaksa aku harus bertarung denganmu!!!

Scene berubah menjadi arena bertarung. Shinjiro alias batman bersiap-siap dengan senjata andalannya yaitu kapak (emangnya batman bawa kapak) lalu Elizabeth dengan tenang hanya mengeluarkan sebuah buku. Background musicnya adalah music saat bertarung melawan Elizabeth atau saat melawan strega di game P3/P3 fes. (bayangkan sendiri)

Elizabeth : HAHAHA!!! Kau ini batman atau bukan sih? Masa senjata batman itu kapak, lebih baik kau jadi WIRO SABLENG aja!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : (sweatdrop) WI…WIRO SABLENG?!! ENAK AJA LO!!! RASAKAN INI WANITA SIALAN!!!

Pertarungan di mulai. Shinjiro alias batman mulai berlari menuju Elizabeth. Kapaknya di ayunkan ke kepala Elizabeth tapi dengan sigap Elizabeth berhasil menghindar dari serangan kapak akihiko. Lalu dengan gaya slow motion ala the matrix (lagi?) batman mengayunkan kapaknya dengan gaya dada tapi tetap tidak gaya kupu-kupu tak ketinggalan gaya katak dan gaya batu tapi tetap saja Elizabeth berhasil menghindari semua serangan shinjiro. Shinjiro mulai kelelahan karna maklum saja, berat kapak shinjiro hampir mencapai 30 kilo.

Shinjiro (batman) : SHIT!!! SHE IS REALLY STRONG!!! ALL OF MY ATTACK WOULDN'T WORK!!!

Elizabeth : ini kesempatan terakhirmu, apa kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku? Atau apa kau ingin mati, HAH!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : jika kau ingin tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu kau bertanya pada orang yang salah miss!! Aku tak terlalu dekat dengan arisato!!! Jadi aku tidak tahu apa prioritas utamanya dan apa yang paling berharga baginya.

Elizabeth : hmm….kepada siapa aku harus bertanya tentang arisato ya? (berfikir)

Shinjiro (batman) : kenapa tidak langsung tanyakan saja pada arisato,gitu aja kok repot!

Elizabeth : benar juga ya!! Kenapa tak terpikir dari tadi!! Kau lumayan pintar juga ya wiro sableng!!

Shinjiro (batman) : WOOIIIIII!!!! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN WIRO SABLENG LAGI!!! DAMN YOU!!!!

Di balik layar…

Chie : siapa wanita yang pakaiannya serba biru itu? Kenapa drama ini makin aneh saja sih? Serangan all out sungguhan,hotel vulgar,pernyataan cin yukari senpai dan rise,execution di depan mata,adegan tembak-menembak,kucing liar yang tiba-tiba muncul dan sekarang wanita biru. Semuanya membingungkanku!

Yukiko : kau terlalu banyak berfikir chie, drama ini semakin lama semakin menarik!! Aku tak sabar ingin segera tampil!! Pasti peran yosuke akan menarik jika ku perankan nanti. HAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!

Chie : (sigh) ternyata kau sungguh-sungguh serius ingin menggantikan yosuke.

Kembali ke drama. Elizabeth masih berfikir, sementara itu shinjiro mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

Shinjiro (batman) : sebenarnya apa tujuanmu wanita biru? Sepertinya kau terobsesi dengan leader kami.

Elizabeth : aku tak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bisa mempelajari kehidupannya. Dia sungguh sangat menarik.

Shinjiro (batman) : …..

Elizabeth : oh ya, waktuku sangat sempit di sini nanti. aku akan kembali lagi menemui kalian semua. Titipkan salamku pada arisato minato sampai saat itu tiba.

Shinjiro (batman) : huh?

Lalu tiba-tiba Elizabeth menghilang seketika. Shinjiro hanya bisa terkejut dan terdiam. BRAAKKKK!!!! Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka.

Metis (cat women) : HERE YOU ARE!! I'M FINALLY FOUND YOU PUNK!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : ohh….. ternyata kau montok.

BBUUUAAKKKKKK!!!!!!!! (palu metis melayang di kepala shinjiro)

Metis (cat women) : JANGAN PERNAH MENYEBUTKU MONTOK LAGI, MENGERTI!!!! (sambil berlalu meninggalkan shinjiro)

Shinjiro (batman) : SH….SHE IS DANGEROUS!!! (langsung ambruk seketika)

Sementara itu minato dkk masih berputar-putar mencari junpei dan yang lainnya. Lalu kebetulan metis berjalan di arah yang sama sambil terus menggeret shinjiro alias batman yang K.O karna pukulan palu yang dahsyat dari metis. Dan sepertinya insiden tabrakan akan terjadi lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

BBBBBRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : OOUUCCHHH!!!! MY BONE……!!!!!!

Bagaimana dengan petualangan romeo dkk selanjutnya? Apa tujuan Elizabeth sebenarnya? Bagaimana cara romeo dkk keluar dari hotel iblis untuk menyelamatkan Juliet? Ikuti terus di chapter berikutnya.

Please di read dan di review lagi yach!!!

Terima kasih bagi yang telah mereview fic pertamaku ini. Saran dan kritik di terima.

thanks buat silvermoonarisato yang nge-add ceritaku masuk kategori favorite. padahal ini fic pertamaku yang rada ancur. btw thanks banget!! kasih kritik dan masukan ya!!

to LyNa-cHaN sorry minato agak ooc habis kalo dia jaga imej trus, dia nggak bakalan bisa jadian sama aigis (ditimpuk pembaca) btw thanks. ikuti trus chapter berikutnya!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 datang!!!!

Romeo alias minato dkk akhirnya bertemu cat women dan batman. Yang tersisa hanyalah kakak romeo dan kapten amerika. Bagaimana nasib mereka berdua setelah di eksekusi oleh mitsuru? Bagaimana cara romeo dkk keluar dari hotel iblis? masalah apa lagi yang akan menimpa romeo dkk dalam misi menyelamatkan Juliet?

Lanjuutt!!!!!

**Disclaimer : **Persona 3 dan persona 4 bukan punyaku. Batman,superman,cat women,romeo Juliet juga bukan punyaku. Kalau semuanya punyaku pasti bakalan kacau kayak fic ini.

BBBBBRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!

Romeo dkk akhirnya bertemu dengan cat women dan wiro sableng (author langsung dicabik-cabik sama shinjiro) walaupun dengan cara yang nggak lazim yaitu bertabrakkan secara massal.

Minato (romeo) : OOUUCCHHH!!!! MY BONE……!!!!!!

Seta (superman) : SHITT!!!! MY HEAAADDDD…..!!!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : UUUUGGHH!!!! MY FACE…..!!!!

Metis (cat women) : AAAHHHH!!!!! MY BODDYYY….!!!!!(jatuh di atas shinji)

Shinjiro (batman) : AAARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!! MY STOMAACCHHH!!! (perut shinjiro ditindih metis)

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : NNOOOO!!!! MY HAIIIIRRRR!!!!! PLEASE COME BAACKK TO MEEEE……..!!!!!!!!!! (rambut palsu kuma melayang dan sekarang nyangkut di atas atap)

Romeo dkk + penonton drama : (sweatdrop)

Akibat dari tabrakkan beruntun yang berkali-kali itu menyebabkan :

minato menjadi sedikit bungkuk karna tulang punggungnya sedikit mengalami kebengkokan.

terdapat sebuah benjolan besar di kepala seta yang sebesar bola golf.

wajah naoto terlihat sedikit gepeng dari biasanya.

tubuh metis menjadi lentur seketika (?)

shinjiro langsung mual + mules dan sekarang lagi berlari menuju toilet.

50 % dari rambut asli kuma mengalami kerontokkan dan kebotakkan sekarang potongan rambutnya seperti mentalis Deddy Cobuzzier.

Minato (romeo) : Miss cat women, I finally found you!!

Metis (cat women) : ohh!!! Akhirnya ketemu juga romeo san. I'm so glad!!

Seta (superman) : ayo kita segera mencari kakak romeo dan kapten amerika setelah itu kita keluar dari sini secepatnya!

Minato (romeo) : baiklah! Ayo kita cari yang lainnya!

Naoto (james bond) : Tunggu sebentar!!!

Minato (romeo) : what's wrong mr. james bond?

Naoto (james bond) : tolong Bantu tuan Michael Jackson untuk mengambil rambut palsunya yang nyangkut di atap!!

Minato (romeo) : (sweatdrop) umm…o…oke, lalu sekarang dimana tuan Michael Jackson?

Naoto (james bond) : itu dia (sambil nunjuk kuma yang sekarang lagi gelantungan kayak orang utan di atap panggung)

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : SHIITT!!! COME BACK YOU MY HAAIIIR!!!! (sambil gelantulan kayak shadownya rise yang di P4)

Romeo dkk + penonton : (double sweatdrop)

Setelah itu romeo dkk memutuskan untuk membantu Michael Jackson dalam mengambil rambut palsu kebanggaannya itu. Tapi mengambil rambut tak semudah yang di bayangkan. Tiba-tiba ada hembusan angin yang nggak jelas berasal dari mana dan menghempas rambut palsu Michael Jackson.

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : NNOOOOOO!!!!!! MY HAAIIIIRRRR!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T GO!!! I NEED YOU!!!! PLEASE DON'T GOOO!!!!!!! (sambil berlari mengejar rambut palsunya dengan gaya slow motion dan lebay abis. Kayak adegan aigis yang ngejar minato di P3 FES)

Minato (romeo) : (sweatdrop) su…sudahlah tuan Jackson,itu hanyalah rambut palsu. Nanti beli lagi yang baru kan bisa.

Kuma langsung tertunduk lesu dan mulai menangis : I'm sorry my hair, I failed to protect you!!! What the meaning of life if I life without you!!! Lihatlah jiwaku yang hampa ini HHUUAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (menangis dengan lebay sampai air matanya banjir selutut dan tiba-tiba background panggung berubah menjadi deburan ombak dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai tenggelam)

Romeo dkk : (makin bertambah sweatdrop) umm….oh ya teman-teman mana batman?

Metis (cat women) : dia sekarang lagi ke pergi toilet karena kebelet pengen beol dan mencret. Mungkin aja dia kena diare.

Romeo dkk : (sweatdrop) di…diare? Umm se..sebaiknya sekarang kita susul batman ke toilet.

Sementara itu shinjiro alias batman sedang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh melebihi kecepatan cahaya untuk menuju toilet karna rasa pengen Be-A-Be yang tak tertahankan lagi. Lalu shinjiro segera masuk ke dalam toilet.

Shinjiro (batman) : SIAL!! GARA-GARA PERUTKU DI TINDIH SI MONTOK ITU, PERUTKU JADI MULES!!! AWAS KAU NANTI YA!!!!

Saat batman bersiap-siap akan beol tiba-tiba di dekat wastafel ada suatu penampakan seperti bola.

Shinjiro (batman) : aneh? Kok ada bola di toilet? Aku tendang aja ah!!

Lalu shinji memutuskan untuk menendang bola tersebut dengan keras sampai pada akhirnya.

Penampakan bola misterius (?) : AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : AAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!! SE…SETAANNN!!!!!!

Shinjiro langsung lari terbirit-birit karena ketakutan dan ternyata bola itu adalah lapisan kepala junpei yang botak.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : BRENGSEEKKK!!!! SIAPA YANG MENENDANG KEPALAKU TADI? KALAU KETEMU AKAN KU HAJAR DIA!!! OOUUCCHH SAKIITTT!!! (beberapa menit kemudian di kepala junpei sudah muncul benih benjolan sebesar bola basket dan di lapisan botak kepalanya terdapat jejak sepatu shinjiro)

Lalu setelah beberapa saat batman berhenti berlari karna kelelahan. Lalu dia bingung mencari toilet yang lain.

Shinjiro (batman) : Ugh!! Aku harus menemukan toilet yang lain!!! Aku tidak kuat lagi!!! Tinggal 1 cm lagi bakalan keluaarrr!!!

Lalu beruntunglah si batman karna tiba-tiba muncul sebuah toilet hadapannya yang nggak jelas dari mana asal toilet itu.

Shinjiro (batman) : OHH!! THANKS GOD!!!! (dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil berlari ke dalam toilet)

Lalu nggak pake lama batman langsung aja nyelonong masuk kedalam toilet di pojok kanan. Lalu tiba-tiba di dekat tempat gulungan tissue terlihat sebuah benda empuk berwarna merah.

Shinjiro (batman) : entah kenapa rasanya gue pengen nginjek tuk benda yah? Injek nggak ya? (masih berfikir)

Lima menit kemudian….

Shinjiro (batman) : injek nggak ya? (masih berfikir)

Tiga puluh menit kemudian….

Shinjiro (batman) : kalo aku injek, ntar kayak bola tadi tiba-tiba bisa teriak. Tapi kalu nggak di injek rasanya ngganjel deh! Tapi…

1 jam kemudian….

Shinjiro (batman) : injek? Nggak? Injek? Enggak? Injek? Enggak? Injek nggak ya?

2 jam kemudian…

Shinjiro (batman) : aduhhh!!!! Enaknya gimana? Injek apa nggak sih??!!!!

3 jam kemudian…

Shinjiro masih berfikir keras. Bahkan penonton sampai ketiduran. Bahkan ada yang ngiler dan ngorok. Yang di belakang panggung juga sampai ketiduran. Author juga langsung ambruk di depan komputer karena terlalu lama menunggu shinji bahkan author juga sampe ngiler-ngiler,di gigit nyamuk,di kerubungi kecoa,kepanasan,kecapekan,migren,batuk-batuk,mual-mual,muntah-muntah,sakit perut,mules,masuk angin,sariawan,bibir pecah-pecah,panas dalam,minum larutan cap kaki tiga. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian minato mendatangi shinjiro.

Minato (romeo) : OOIIII SHINJIRO!!! CEPETAANN!!!! UDAH 3 JAM TAUUUK!!!! LOE MAU MIKIR SAMPE KAPAN?? SAMPE TAHUN DEPAN, HAH!!! (emosi)

Shinjiro (batman) : HAH!! 3 JAM??!! LAMA BANGET!!! GUE PIKIR MASIH 3 MENIT??

Minato (romeo) : 3 MENIT MBAHMU!!! INI UDAH 3 JAM TAUK!!! LIHAT TUH SI KUMA KETIDURAN AMPE ILERNYA SE-EMBER MANA BAU LAGI!! MAKANYA AYO CEPETAN!!!!! (makin emosi)

Shinjiro (batman) : (sweatdrop) O….OKE LEADER!!!

Lalu kembali pada scene shinjiro. Akhirnya shinjiro memutuskan untuk menginjak benda itu. Dan tiba-tiba….

Benda merah misterius (?) : AADDOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : AARRGGGHHHHH!!!!!! TUYUULLLL!!!!!!

Shinjiro akhirnya kabur lagi karna ketakutan dan ternyata benda merah itu adalah….

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : DAMMIT!!!! SIAPA YANG NGINJEK SARUNG TINJUKU BARUSAN? KALAU KETEMU AKAN AKU PANGGANG DIA!!!! UGH!!! TANGANKU!!!! (tangan akihiko gepeng seketika)

Lalu batman terus berlari sepertinya insiden yang sama akan terjadi lagi (?) karena romeo dkk juga sedang berlari menuju kearah batman. Dan kau pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

BBBRRRUUUAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : OOUUUCCHHHHH………!!!! MY BOONNEEEE!!!!! THAT'S ENOOOUUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seta dkk langsung melihat ke arah minato. Minato sudah mulai marah. Ia sudah berubah menjadi mode super seiya seperti pada anime dragon ball. Minato lalu mengambil gitar yang tiba-tiba muncul nggak jelas dari mana dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu musnah dari andra and the backbone yang lyricnya dirubah.

Minato (romeo) : SAKIT PUNGGUNGKUU!!! REEMMUUUKKK TULANGKUUU!!! TUK MEMBENCIMUUU!!! MUSNAHKAN CINTAAKKKUUUU!!!!!!!!!

Seta dkk : (sweatdrop) kasihan minato san…..ia pasti stress karena sakit punggung.

Cewek tinggi + kurus : AARRRGGGHHHH!!!!! MINATO KUUNNN!!!!! KEREEENNNN!!!!! KYAAAAA!!!! (langsung pingsan seketika)

Cewek cantik tapi culun : I LOVEEE YOUUU MINATO KUUNN!!!! (juga ikut pingsan)

Cewek gemuk yang wajahnya belepotan coklat : AKU HARUS MENDAPATKAN CINTAMU MINATO KUN!!! BAHKAN AKU RELA KALAU HARUS MENYANTETMU DI KI JOKO BODO SEKALIPUN!!!! POKOKNYA KAU HARUS JADI MILIKKU!!!! (berkata dengan semangat yang membara dan berapi api)

Satu deret penonton yang duduk di sebelah mereka bertiga : (sweatdrop)

Sementara itu di suatu tempat di sebuah dimensi yang nggak jelas….

Ki joko bodo : entah kenapa sepertinya aku merasa akan kedatangan pelanggan hari ini. Dan sepertinya pelanggan kali ini sedikit agresif. Akan kunaikkan tarifnya biar aku dapet untung!!!!

Lalu di balik panggung…

Chie : gila!! Fans minato san makin tambah gila aja tuh!!!

Yukiko : tenang saja chie, setelah drama ini selesai akan aku panggil tukang pijat massal untuk memijati minato san dan kawan-kawan.

Chie : (sweatdrop) ya…mungkin kau benar. Sepertinya tukang pijatlah yang di butuhkan setelah selesai drama.

Kembali ke scene minato dkk. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian. Superman dkk berhasil menenangkan romeo.

Seta (Superman) : tenanglah romeo senpai!!!

Minato (romeo) : terima kasih,aku udah agak mendingan sekarang. Tadi kau habis dari mana batman? Kami tadi mencarimu.

Shinjiro (batman) : maaf tadi barusan aku dari toilet tapi aku melihat ada suatu penampakan!! Sereemm bangeettt!!!!

Seta (superman) : penampakan? Penampakan apa batman?

Shinjiro (batman) : sebuah bola dan benda merah empuk yang tiba-tiba teriak!

Naoto (james bond) : bola? Benda merah? Bisa teriak? Di dalam toilet? Sungguh sulit di percaya!

Metis (cat women) : huh!! Mungkin itu hanya imajinasimu saja punk!! Dasar kau penakut!!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : APA KATAMU??!!! AKU PENAKUT??!!! ENAK SAJA LO!!!!! DASAR LOE MONTOK NGGAK JELASSS!!!!

Metis (cat women) : SIALAN!!! DASAR LOE WIRO SABLEEENNNGG!!!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : WHAT!!! WI….WIRO SABLENG??!!! DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!

Metis (cat women) : WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE SAYING YOU JERK!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : DON'T CALL ME WIRO SABLENG AGAIN!!! I HATE THAT!!! YOU ALIEENNN!!!!

Metis (cat women) : WHAAATTT!!! ALIEEEENN??!!! DAMN YOU WIRO SABLENG!!!!! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT HAVE YOU SAY TO ME!!!!

Pertarungan tak dapat dihindarkan. Metis alias cat women mengeluarkan palunya lalu si shinjiro alias batman mengeluarkan kapaknya. Mereka menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk bertarung. Minato dkk dan seluruh penonton hanya bisa melongo melihat metis dan shinjiro. Metis dan shinjiro saling bertatapan dengan tatapan pembunuh. entah mengapa tiba-tiba background musik berubah menjadi musik burn my dread last battle version di P3.

Metis (cat women) : ORGIA MODE!!!!! (sambil mengaktifkan orgia mode)

Shinjiro (batman) : SHINJIRO MODE!!!! (sambil mengaktifkan shinjiro mode)

Minato (romeo) : (sweatdrop) A..APA ITU? SHIN….SHINJIRO MODE?

Seta (superman) : li…lihat di dada shinjiro senpai….ada…..

Naoto (james bond) : ada apaan? (sambil melototi dada shinjiro dari kejahuan)

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian baru minato dkk bisa mendeteksi tulisan apa yang terdapat di dada shinjiro.

Minato (romeo) : (gasp) OMG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seta (superman) : HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : IT CAN'T BE….

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : HE…HE IS THE REAL……

Metis (cat women) : (tersenyum sinis) YOU'RE THE REAL WIRO SABLENG!!!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : WHAAATTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dan ternyata setelah shinji melihat penampakan dadanya terlihat 3 buah angka yaitu 212 bukti bahwa ia adalah wiro sableng.

Metis (cat women) : YYEEESSSS!!!!!!!! I WIIINNNNN!!!!!!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOSSEE!!!!! THIS…IS…..IM…IMPOSIBLLE!!!!!!!! (langsung tertunduk lesu)

Minato (romeo) : pertarungan berakhir!!! Pemenangnya Cat women!!!!!!

Penonton : (bersorak dan bertepuk tangan)

Seta (superman) : WE ARE THE CHAMPION!!! WE ARE THE CHAMPION!!!!!! (Bernyanyi dengan penuh ke-lebay-an)

Naoto + Kuma : CONGRATULATION!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : bersabarlah shinjiro senpai (sambil menepuk bahu shinjiro)

Shinjiro (batman) : SHUT UP!!!!

Sekilas dari intermezzo tadi. Setelah itu romeo dkk memutuskan untuk kembali mencari kakak romeo dan kapten amerika. Tapi sebelum itu mereka pergi ke dalam toilet untuk memastikan perkataan shinjiro tadi mengenai bola dan benda merah yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

Toilet barat….

Minato (romeo) : (berjalan mengendap-endap dan perlahan-lahan) bersiap-siaplah, kita akan memasuki toilet.

Seta dkk : (mengangguk serius)

Lalu secara perlahan minato dkk memasuki toilet dan ternyata bola tersebut masih ada. Minato dkk bersiap-siap akan meng-all out attack bola itu.

Minato (romeo) : ARE YOU READY? HERE WE GO!!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : WAIT THIS IS ME MY BROTHER!!!

Minato (romeo) : BROTHER!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?

Lalu junpei menceritakan semuanya pada minato dkk.

Minato (romeo) : jadi kau di eksekusi mitsuru senpai gara-gara mencuri pakaian dalamnya 3 bulan yang lalu bersama akihiko senpai? Hahahahah!!!!!!!

Seta dkk : HAHAHAHAH!!!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : what so funny?

Minato (romeo) : no, never mind. How about the execution?

Junpei (kakak romeo) : SUNGGUH MIMPI BURUK!!!!! PERTAMA AKU DAN AKIHIKO SENPAI DI SERET-SERET LALU ************************************************************************************************************************(di sensor karena faktor kesadisan yang sangat luar biasa)

Minato (romeo) : (Gasp) SCA…SCARY!!!!

Seta (superman) : OMG!!!! IS THAT RIGHT?!!!

Naoto (james bond) : IT CAN'T BE REAL??!!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT!!!

Metis (cat women) : I RATHER DIE THAN TAKE AN EXECUTION FROM MITSURU SENPAI!!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : (dalam hati bergumam) maafkan aku junpei telah menendang kepalamu dan menginjak akihiko,aku tak tahu kalau kau dan akihiko di eksekusi separah itu!!

Minato (romeo) : kalau begitu akihiko pasti terpental di toilet sebelah utara. Ayo kita susul dia.

Lalu minato dkk menyusul akihiko. Dan seperti dugaan mereka, keadaan akihiko juga sama mengenaskannya dengan junpei.

Minato (romeo) : are you alright kapten amerika? (sambil membantu akihiko berdiri)

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : (loyo kayak orang lagi mabuk) I don't think so romeo. AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN AKU BUNUH ORANG YANG MENGINJAK TANGANKU TADI KALAU KUTEMUKAN PELAKUNYA!!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : AKU JUGA!!! AKAN AKU SUMPAHIN PELAKUNYA DI KUTUK JADI DAJJAL SELAMANYA!!!!!

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop)

Shinjiro (batman) : (double sweatdrop,keringat dingin bercucuran dan gemetaran)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : ada apa shinjiro senpai? Kok sepertinya kau kelihatan ketakutan dan gemetaran seperti akan mati saja!! Hahahaha!!! Bersemangatlah senpai!!

Shinjiro (batman) : uumm…yaa mu…mungkin…ka…kau…be…benar he….h.e…he…(ketakutan)

Minato (romeo) : baiklah!! Semua sudah lengkap ayo kita segera keluar dari sini dan menuju hutan amazon dan menyelamatkan Juliet!!!!

Seta dkk : AYO!!!!!

Lalu Romeo dkk memutuskan untuk berpencar agar dapat menemukan jalan keluar.

Tim 1 : romeo dan superman

Tim 2 : james bond dan Michael Jackson

Tim 3 : batman dan cat women

Tim 4 : kakak romeo dan kapten amerika

Kejadian tim 1. romeo dan superman berlari menyelusuri lorong sebelah utara. Seketika itu ada sebuah pintu berwarna merah. Romeo langsung membuka pintu itu dan apakah yang terjadi?

BBRRAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nenek-nenek dari dalam kamar : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

(Background music berubah menjadi music soundtrack mission impossible. Nenek-nenek tersebut melemparkan pancinya lalu panci itu melayang ala slow motion menuju minato tapi dengan sigap minato menghindar ala the matrix dan panci berhasil di hindari tapi apa yang akan terjadi saudara-saudara!!!! Panci itu ternyata mengenai…………)

DDDDDOOOOOEEEEEEEENNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seta (superman) : OOOUUUCCCHHHH!!!!!!!! MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!

Nenek-nenek dari dalam kamar : PERGI KALIAN DARI SINI!!!!!!!!!!!!! DASAR ANAK MATA KERANJANG!!! SUDAH TAHU KAMAR NENEK-NENEK TAPI MASIH TETAP AJA DI INTIP!!! DAMN YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : sorry nek!!! Maafkan kami!!! Kami salah masuk kamar!!!

Seta (superman) : OOUUCCHHHHH!!! DASAR NENEK-NENEK!!!!! SAKIT TAUUUUKKKKK!!!!! EMANGNYA KAMI MAU NGINTIP NENEK-NENEK PEYOT KAYAK LO!!! IIHHH GR, NGGAK MBODY,JELEK!!! UGH!!!! NGGAK LEVEL TAUUKKK!!!!!!!!

DDOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEENNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seta (superman) : AAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sebuah wajan melayang ke arah seta)

Minato (romeo) : (sweatdrop) Ouucchh!!! i…itu pasti sakit sekali…..

Kejadian tim 2. james bond dan Michael Jackson berlari menyusuri lorong sebelah timur. James bond melihat ada pintu berwarna kuning. Mereka langsung mendobrak pintu itu tanpa permisi.

BBRRRRRUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seorang bapak-bapak yang sedang minum kopi di dalam kamar langsung kaget kopi itu yang ia bawa melayang dan tumpah mengenai wajahnya.

Seorang bapak yang wajahnya terkena kopi : AAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!! PANAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!

Istri bapak itu : OOOIIIIII!!!!!!! INI KAMAR ORAAANNNGGG!!!!!! DASAR NGGAK SOPAAANNN!!!!!! (Lari ngejar james bond sama kuma sambil bawa sapu)

Naoto (james bond) : SORRYYY SALAH KAMAAAARRR BUUKKKK!!!!! (kabur)

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : AAMMMPPUUNNN BUUUKKK!!!!!!!! (lari)

Istri bapak itu : OOOIIII!!!!!! KALIAN KURANG AJAAAARRRR!!!!!!! JANGAN LARI KALIAN!!!! (terus berlari mengejar james bond dan Michael Jackson)

Kejadian tim 3. batman dan cat women berlari menyusuri lorong sebelah barat. Lalu di hadapan mereka terdapat pintu berwarna biru.

Shinjiro (batman) : itu pasti pintu keluarnya!!! Ayo kita masuk!!!

Metis (cat women) : (mengangguk setuju)

Lalu mereka membuka pintu itu dan ternyata……..

Shinjiro (batman) : ……!!!!!!!

Metis (cat women) : …….(blush)

Tanpa banyak bicara, shinjiro langsung menutup pintu itu.

Shinjiro (batman) : (blush) maaf kami salah kamar!!! Silahkan lanjutkan saja!!! Kami akan pergi!!!!

Metis (cat women) : ………(blush)

Kejadian tim 4. kakak romeo dan kapten amerika berlari menyusuri lorong sebelah selatan. Tiba-tiba dari kejahuan terlihat pintu berwarna hitam.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : itu pasti pintu keluarnya!!! Karena pintu itu terlihat berbeda dari yang lainnya!!! Ayo kita masuk kapten amerika!!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : I have a bad feeling about this!!!

Lalu junpei mendobrak dengan sekuat tenaga dan ternyata kamar itu adalah kamar……..

Pria feminim berpakaian seksi : WOW KITA SUDAH KEDATANGAN TAMU!!!!

Pria berdada besar : ADUH BOOKKK!!!! AKU NGGAK NYANGKA LOH ADA YANG DATENGIN KAMAR KITA,HIHIHIHIHI!!!!!!!

Pria bermake up tebal dan berbokong gedhe : ADUH!!! GANTENG BANGET SIH TAMU KITA!!! SINI GANTENG TEMENIN TANTE YUKK!!!!!!

Junpei + Akihiko : AAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian setelah kejadian mengenaskan yang di alami setiap tim selesai. Akhirnya mereka menemukan pintu keluar. Akhirnya mereka langsung memasuki hutan amazon.

Seta (superman) : HORRE!!! AKHIRNYA KITA SAMPAI JUGA DI HUTAN AMAZON!!!! HIKS…HIKS…WE ARE THE CHAMPION!!!! WE ARE THE CHAMPION BABY YEEAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (kembali menyanyikan lagu queen dengan penuh ke-lebay-an)

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop)

Naoto (james bond) : akhirnya sampai juga di hutan amazon. Tadi aku dan tuan Jackson sampai salah masuk kamar orang. Kami sampai di kejar ibu-ibu lagi,ugh!! Memalukan!!!!

Seta (superman) : masih mending!!! Aku dan romeo senpai malah salah masuk ke kamar nenek-nenek dan kepalaku di lempar panci sama wajan lagi!! Sialan!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : kalian masih mending daripada tim kami malah nyasar ke kamar BENCONG!!! Udah gitu kami di kurung di dalam kamar lagi!!! DAMMIT!!!!

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop) pantas aja kepalamu di penuhi bekas lipstick berbentuk bibir.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : ya itu karena para bencong itu bilang kalau botakku seksi!! Makanya mereka ya……kau tau sendirikan hasilnya….

Minato dkk : (double sweatdrop) bo…botakmu seksi?

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : lalu bagaimana denganmu batman? Kalian tidak salah masuk kamar?

Shinjiro (batman) : ti…tidak ka…kami tidak salah masuk kamar!! i…iyakan cat women!!!

Metis (cat women) : (blush) i…iya!! Semuanya baik-baik saja!!! (bergumam dalam hati : padahal kamar yang kami masuki benar-benar ancur!!)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : (melihat kuma) oh ya, tuan Jackson dari tadi aku memperhatikanmu, sepertinya kau sudah merubah stylemu ya! Sejak kapan kau jadi ngefans sama mentalis deddy cobuzzier? Kau terlihat lebih fresh dengan potongan botak model mickey mousemu itu!!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : (sweatdrop)

Sementara itu di suatu tempat nan jauh di sana…..

Deddy cobbuzier : sepertinya ada yang membicarakan style rambutku deh? Aku juga merasa sepertinya ada yang membandingkan model rambutku dengan mickey mouse?

Kembali lagi ke hutan amazon….

Romeo dkk berlari mempercepat langkah agar bisa secepatnya menolong Juliet tapi sepertinya perjalanan itu tak semulus yang dikira. Sepertinya ordeal baru akan kembali menghadang romeo dkk.

Minato (romeo) : SHIT!!!! Hutan ini luas sekali!! Aku tak dapat menemukan keberadaan kingkong yang menculik Juliet. Dimana dia?

Junpei (kakak romeo) : tenanglah adikku,kita pasti bisa menemukan kingkong itu dan menyelamatkan Juliet.

Lalu setelah satu jam berlalu, romeo dkk kelelahan karena belum makan dari tadi. Lalu romeo dkk memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : (sigh) aku sangat lelah!!!

Seta (superman) : iya itu karna kita belum makan!!

Naoto (james bond) : aku hanya membawa bubuk mesiu,beberapa peluru, senapan, baut, obeng, tang, gunting, kawat, bor listrik,palu,paku,pasak dan granat. Apa kalian ingin kubuatkan sandwich isi baut? hamburger rasa granat dengan taburan bubuk mesiu,mi kawat goreng atau senapan bakar rasa barbeque mungkin?

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop) oh ti…tidak usah,terima kasih atas kebaikanmu tuan bond. Sebaiknya kita makan makanan yang normal saja. Bagaimana kalau makan buah-buahan yang ada di hutan ini saja.

Seta dkk : setuju!!!!

Lalu semuanya berpencar untuk mencari buah. Akhirnya semua mendapat buah tinggal shinjiro yang belum mendapatkan buah. Sementara itu di dalam tenda hanya ada metis. Sedang yang lainnya sedang mengumpulkan bahan makanan.

Metis (cat women) : hei punk,dari tadi kau belum makan ya?

Shinjiro (batman) : bukan urusanmu!! (cuek)

Metis (cat women) : dasar kau selalu saja keras kepala. Nih! (sambil memberikan ikan bakar pada shinjiro)

Shinjiro (batman) : hah!! A..apa ini?

Metis (cat women) : ITU IKAN BAKAR DODOOOLLLL!!!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : bukan!!! Maksudku,tumben kau berbuat baik padaku. Ada apa denganmu?

Metis (cat women) : ti…tidak!! Aku tak ada maksud apa-apa! Aku hanya tak ingin kau jatuh sakit (blush)

Shinjiro (batman) : HUH!!! (blush)

Metis (cat women) : HEY!!! JANGAN SALAH PAHAM PUNK!!! MAKSUDKU KALAU KAU SAKIT ITU AKAN MEMPERLAMBAT MISI SUPER HERO KITA. JA…JADI KA…KAU JANGAN SAMPAI SAKIT WIRO SABLENG!!!!!! (sambil berlari masuk tenda)

Shinjiro (batman) : (tersenyum) ternyata walaupun dia berbahaya tapi dia punya sisi lain yang lembut.

Esok hari romeo dkk melanjutkkan perjalanannya menyelusuri hutan amazon. Saat di pertengahan jalan di bawah pohon serba biru yang besar terdapat seorang lelaki tua yang duduk di sana.

Lelaki misterius : welcome to the velvet tree,my dear young man and girl.

Minato (romeo) : OMG !!! YOU ARE……

Lelaki misterius : YOU ALL KNOW WHO AM I? I….

Naoto (james bond) : KAKEK MATA KERANJANG!!!!!

Lelaki misterius : NOO!!!! I'M NOT KAKEK MATA KERANJANG!!!

Kuma (mechael Jackson) : KAU PASTI DUMBLEDORE!!!!

Lelaki misterius : BUKKAANNNN!!!!!!! AKU BUKAN DUMBLEDORE TAPI AKU ADALAH…..

Shinjiro (batman) : JUARA BALAP KARUNG DI KELURAHAN!!!!!

BRRUUUUUUAAAAAAKKKK!!!!!!!!! (Sebuah kursi biru yang ada di dalam velvet room melayang ke arah shinjiro)

Shinjiro (batman) : OUUCCHH!!! IT'S HURT!!! DON'T BE SO MAD, I'M JUST KIDDING!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU ADALAH TUKANG PIJAT MASSAL YANG DI SEWA YUKIKO?

Lelaki misterius : TIDAAKKK!!! AKU BUKAN TUKANG PIJAT MASSAL DODOOOLLL!!!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : AKU TAHU SIAPA KAU SESUNGGUHNYA!!!!

Semua langsung menoleh ke arah junpei.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : KARNA KAU PUNYA HIDUNG PANJANG DAN SUDAH TUA SERTA BERTUBUH PENDEK DAN SEDIKIT BOTAK + MATA MELOTOT AKU YAKIN KAU PASTI………

Lelaki misterius : Yaa!!! katakanlah kau pasti tahu siapa aku?

Romeo dkk : siapa dia……???

Junpei (kakak romeo) : Tak salah lagi dia pasti…….

Lelaki misterius : yaaa!!!! Teruskan!!!!

Romeo dkk : dia pasti……???

Junpei (kakak romeo) : tak di ragukan lagi!!! 100 % aku yakin dia adalah…..

Lelaki misterius : aku adalah…..

Romeo dkk : dia adalah……???

Junpei (kakak romeo) : Aku sangat yakin bahwa analisa dan hipotesaku tepat!! dia pasti adalah…..

Lelaki misterius : AYO CEPAT KATAKAN!!!! AKU PASTI ADALAH….

Romeo dkk : dia pasti adalah……???

Junpei (kakak romeo) : PINOKIO VERSI TUAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

GGUUUUUBBBBBBRRAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seketika itu seluruh orang dalam drama tersebut kecuali junpei ambruk seketika. Dan tidak lama kemudian, lelaki misterius itu mencabik-cabik,mencakar,memukul dan melempar kursi ke arah junpei.

Lelaki misterius : WHAT??!!! PINOKIO VERSI TUAA!!!!! I'M NOT PINOKIO, I'M IGOR YOU JERK!!!!!! DAMN YOU!!

Minato (romeo) : (Sweatdrop) uhh…mengapa kau bisa ada dalam drama ini igor?

Igor : welcome back my dear young man, I come here to assist you in your new ordeal.

Seta (superman) : new ordeal? What kind of the new ordeal?

Igor : you must find the answer by yourself!! Aku akan membantu kalian semua nantinya.

Minato (romeo) : aku mengerti.

Igor : baiklah,sampai saat itu tiba….sampai jumpa!!

Lalu igor pun menghilang. Minato dan yang lainnya telah di peringatkan oleh igor bahwa permasalahan baru akan muncul. Lalu bagaimana dengan petualangan romeo dkk selanjutnya? Apakah romeo dkk bisa melewati ordeal itu dan menyelamatkan Juliet? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 beraksi!!!

Setelah pemberitahuan tentang ordeal baru oleh igor kini minato dkk mulai berhati-hati dalam perjalanan mereka, minato dkk bingung ordeal apalagi yang akan menimpa perjalanan mereka. Tapi pemberitahuan ordeal itu tidak menyurutkan tekad romeo dkk untuk menyelamatkan Juliet.

**Disclaimer : **Persona 3 dan persona 4 bukan punyaku. Kalo punyaku akan aku bikin shinjiro wiro sableng sungguhan.

Minato (romeo) : masalah apalagi yang akan terjadi ya? (masih berfikir keras)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : sudah tak usah terlalu dipikirkan adikku. Yang terpenting sekarang kita harus mencari kingkong gila itu dan menyelamatkan Juliet.

Minato dkk : (mengangguk setuju)

Lalu minato dkk terus menerobos hutan belantara. Tiba-tiba ditengah hutan ada suatu perkampungan kecil yang jadul banget. Di depan gerbang ada plang yang bertuliskan nama desa tersebut.

Minato (romeo) : desa BARBARA?? Na…nama yang aneh (sweatdrop)

Seta (superman) : hati-hati ntar kejadian di hotel iblis terulang lagi!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : (gemetar) aku tak mau berurusan dengan wanita dan bencong lagi!! Ugh!! Mengerikan!!!

Metis (cat women) : tapi jalan satu-satunya untuk ke route selanjutnya hanyalah melewati desa ini tak ada jalan lain!!!

Minato (romeo) : sepertinya mau tidak mau kita harus memasuki desa ini. Mungkin saja ini ordeal pertama kita. Ayo teman-teman!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : baiklah ayo kita masuk!! Aku yakin tempat ini tidak semengerikan hotel iblis.

Lalu minato dkk dengan berani, pantang menyerah maju tak gentar,membela yang benar,mempunyai semangat 45 dengan nyala api berkobar-kobar (apaan sih ? si author lebay banget!) mereka masuk ke dalam desa barbara. Setapak demi setapak dilangkahkan romeo dkk ke dalam desa Barbara. Ternyata disepanjang jalan desa Barbara terdapat penampakkan-penampakkan yang tidak layak untuk dilihat dan sangat mengerikan. Banyak tatapan pembunuh di mana-mana.

Pria item,kurus + mata melotot : (menatap romeo dkk dengan tatapan pembunuh)

Pria item,tinggi + ada tompel gede di jidatnya : (menatap romeo dkk dengan tatapan pembunuh)

Pria item,pendek + punya brewok tipis warna ijo : (menatap romeo dkk dengan tatapan pembunuh sambil ngasah pisau)

Pria item,gembrot,sangar + bulu keteknya lebat banget : GGRRR!!!! (menggeram sambil melotot dan bawa tombak)

Romeo dkk : (sweatdrop) se…sepertinya mereka ingin membunuh kita teman-teman.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : (gemetar) per…perkiraanku ternyata salah. Ternyata tempat ini lebih menakutkkan dari pada hutan vulgar!!

Tiba-tiba dari balik pohon muncul 3 sosok orang misterius dan perlahan-lahan menghampiri romeo dkk. Romeo dkk ketakutan dan gemetar dan lalu sosok tersebut semakin jelas dan ternyata…….

Sosok misterius 1 : welcome to the Barbara village!!! I'm sure you all know me as well!!!

Minato (romeo) : OH MY GOSH!!!!!

Shinjro (batman) : HOLY SHIT!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : WHAT THE FUCK!!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!!

Metis (cat women) : YOU ARE…..

Seta,naoto,kuma : (sweatdrop)

Sosok misterius 1 : I'm the king of jungle. I'M THE MIGHTY TARZAN TAKAYA!!!!

Sosok misterius 2 : I'm his assistant my name is JIN SONTOLOYO!!!

Sosok misterius 3 : my name is CHIDORI TRALALA. I will punish you all!!

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop) Ta..tarzan takaya? The king of jungle?

Shinjiro (batman) : jin sontoloyo? Chidori tralala? That's bull shit!!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : WHY THEY ARE IN HERE!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : DAMMIT!!!

Seta (superman) : kalau tidak salah mereka anggota organisasi STREGA KAN!!!

Metis (cat women) : ya, mereka adalah organisasi strega. Kebalikan dari organisasi persona, strega adalah organisasi perusak sekolah!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : organisasi yang mengerikan!!

Naoto (james bond) : mengapa mereka bisa ada disini?!!

Metis (cat women) : aku juga tidak tahu!

Minato (romeo) : apa tujuan kalian berada di sini??!!

Takaya (tarzan) : hm… tentu saja kami ingin menghancurkan kalian semua!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : WHAT!!!

Jin (sontoloyo) : kami akan menghancurkan pertunjukkan drama ini dan setelah itu akan kami hancurkan gekkoukkan high school!!!!

Minato (romeo) : takkan kubiarkan kalian menghancurkan sekolah kami!!! (sambil mengeluarkan pedang satu tangan miliknya)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : akan ku hentikan kalian!!! (sambil mengeluarkan pedang dua tangan)

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : Jika kalian ingin menghancurkan sekolah kami langkahi aku dulu!! (sambil mengeluarkan sarung tinjunya)

Shinjiro (batman) : akan kuhancurkan kalian!!! (sambil mengeluarkan kapaknya)

Metis (cat women) : dasar kalian pengganggu!! Akan aku hajar kalian!! (sambil mengeluarkan palu)

Seta (superman) : ayo teman-teman kita Bantu minato san dan yang lainnya!! (sambil mengeluarkan pedang satu tangannya)

Naoto (james bond) : baik!! (sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya)

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : Oke!!! (sambil mengeluarkan rambut palsu barunya)

Seta + naoto : (sweatdrop)

Naoto (james bond) : HAHAHAHA!!! Kau ini disaat genting begini masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda!! Hahaha!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : huh!! Apa maksudmu?

Seta (superman) : hehehe….kau tidak serius kan? Masa bertarung pake senjata rambut palsu? Hehehe!!! Sudah jangan bercanda terus.

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : huh!! Kalian pikir aku bercanda? Tentu saja aku serius!!! Aku akan bertarung dengan menggunakan rambut palsu ini!! Memangnya kenapa?

Seta + naoto : (sweatdrop) uhh…ti…tidak apa apa.

Lalu pasukan romeo dkk berkumpul dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk menyerang takaya cs.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : hahaha!! Menyerahlah kalian!! Jumlah kami lebih banyak daripada kalian!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : 8 lawan 3, sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya!!

Takaya (tarzan) : HUAAAHHAHAHAHHHAAAAHAHHAAAA HAHAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seketika itu semua penonton drama langsung memakai payung karna hujan air liur takaya yang menyembur kemana-mana. Tapi ternyata hujan air liur itu menimbulkan efek sebagai berikut :

5 deret penonton yang nggak bawa payung langsung terkena semburan air liur takaya dan langsung pingsan dikarenakan air liur takaya yang bau jengkol.

30 baris kursi di bagian belakang yang terkena air liur takaya langsung meleleh seketika.

yosuke yang baru saja sembuh total dari koma kembali pingsan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Karena para petugas kesehatan malas menggotong yosuke ke ruang kesehatan. Mereka langsung melemparkan yosuke ke tempat pembuangan.

minato dkk yang tidak sempat menghindar dari tragedi air liur itu langsung melesat cepat menuju tempat pemandian air panas di Kyoto karena merasa jijik dengan air liur takaya.

hampir setengah dari tukang bersih-bersih pingsan di tempat saat akan mengepel air liur takaya yang ada di lantai panggung.

tubuh metis yang montok langsung berkarat karena terkena air liur takaya.

Metis (cat women) : BRENGSEEKKKK!!!!! GARA-GARA AIR LIUR JESUS GADUNGAN ITU,TUBUHKU JADI BERKARAT!!! DASAR KURANG AJAAARRRRR!!!! (Langsung menuju ke belakang panggung untuk membersihkan diri)

Chie : metis san,akan ku Bantu membersihkan tubuhmu (sambil mengikuti metis)

Yukiko : (berlari menuju chie dan metis sambil membawa 1 karung sabun) kira-kira 50 buah sabun ini cukup nggak ya untuk menghilangkan karat di tubuh metis san?

Chie : aku ragu,sepertinya tidak akan cukup. Bahkan mungkin 100 sabun pun tak akan bisa menghilangkan bau jengkol air liur takaya yang menempel di tubuh metis san.

Metis (cat women) : A…APA!!! APAKAH TAK ADA CARA UNTUK MENGHILANGKAN BAU JENGKOL INI DALAM WAKTU CEPAT!!!!

Chie : maafkan aku metis san. paling cepat adalah 1 minggu untuk menghilangkan bau ini.

Yukiko : bersabarlah metis san!!

Metis (cat women) : TTIIDDDAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!

Sementara itu di pemandian air panas di Kyoto. Minato dkk berebutan kolam.

Minato (romeo) : AKU DULUAN YANG MANDI!!! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN DENGAN BAU BUSUK INI!!!! HABIS KENA AIR LIUR TAKAYA HEADPHONEKU LANGSUNG KONSLET LAGI!!! BRENGSEEEKKK!!!!!!!!

Seta (superman) : AKU DULU!! AKU JUGA NGGAK TAHAN DENGAN BAU INI!!! MANA RAMBUTKU JADI LENGKET LAGI!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : DASAR TAKAYA SIALAN!!! HABIS KENA AIR LIURNYA,KEPALA BOTAKKU YANG TADINYA KINCLONG LANGSUNG JADI BURAM DAN KOTOR!!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : HIKS…HIKSS GARA-GARA AIR LIUR TARZAN SINTING ITU,RAMBUT PALSU BARUKU YANG KERITING ALA MICHAEL JACKSON LANGSUNG JADI LURUS!!!!! HUUAAAAHHH!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : DAMMIT!!! SARUNG TINJUKU YANG MAHAL LANGSUNG LELEH SEKETIKA!!! DAMN YOU TAKAYA!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : SHITT!!!! KOSTUM BATMANKU LANGSUNG ROBEK SEMUA SEKARANG MALAH KELIHATAN KAYAK KOSTUM GELANDANGAN!!!! SIALAANNN!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : UGH!!! TOPI KESAYANGANKU KENAPA JADI BENGKONG GINI!!!

Semua langsung menoleh ke arah naoto.

Minato (romeo) : uuhh….na…naoto, kenapa kau berada di ruang pemandian air panas pria? Bukannya kau wanita?

Naoto (james bond) : (Blush) HAH!! OH IYA YA!!! AKU KAN PEREMPUAN!!!! SORRY SEMUANYA AKU LUPA!!! (langsung berlari ke ruang pemandian wanita)

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop)

Sementara itu di panggung.

Takaya (tarzan) : (sweatdrop) ter…ternyata air liurku sangat mengerikan!! (baru nyadar)

Jin (sontoloyo) : emang loe habis makan apa? Baunya busuk banget!! (sambil nutup hidung)

Takaya (tarzan) : udah 3 bulan aku makan jengkol terus sampai mencret-mencret. Habisnya aku bokek sih!!abis gitu si bejo kribo anak baru organisasi strega nggak pernah mau bayar arisan jadi mana bisa aku dapet duit!!!

Jin + chidori : (sweatdrop)

Satu jam berlalu. semua air liur takaya dibersihkan dan minato cs tiba di gekkoukkan. Scene dilanjutkan. Tapi kini minato cs tidak memakai kostum mereka masing-masing dikarenakan kostum mereka sudah tidak layak untuk di pakai. Sebagai gantinya karena keterbatasan kostum dan drama harus tetap dilanjutkan akhirnya minato cs kebagian kostum :

minato kostum zombie

junpei kostum teletubbies

seta kostum wanita desa vulgar

akihiko kostum hulk

naoto kostum cinderella

kuma kostum mickey mouse

shinjiro kostum wiro sableng (?)

Shinjiro (batman) : DAMMIT!!!! WHY I MUST WEARING THIS BULL SHIT CUSTOM??!!! I HATE WIRO SABLENG!!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : sudahlah shinjiro senpai kostum itu sangat cocok denganmu!! Dibandingkan aku malah pakai kostum TELETUBBIES!! THIS IS SUCK!!!

Naoto (james bond) : HE..HEY MENGAPA AKU HARUS MEMAKAI KOSTUM CINDERELLA??!!! AKU INI JAMES BOND!!!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : sudahlah!! Terima saja!! Kostumnya terbatas!! Aku malah ijo ijo gini!!! (maklum karna hulk itu ijo jadi akihiko di cat hijau)

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : mengapa aku harus memakai kostum MICKEY MOUSE?

Junpei (kakak romeo) : itu karena style rambut deddy cobuzziermu yang kayak mickey mouse, makanya kau pakai kostum mickey mouse.

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : ……(sweatdrop)

Lalu seta dan minato datang.

Seta (superman) : (sigh) kenapa aku kebagian kostum ini!!

Semua menatap seta dengan tatapan melotot. Karena efek kostum seta mengakibatkan :

junpei mimisan

akihiko blushing

shinjiro menganga

sedangkan naoto dan kuma sudah biasa dengan pemandangan itu.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : SHIT!!! YOU ARE SO SEXY!!!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : I AGREE!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : A..ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!!

Minato (romeo) : we have no other choice. Kostum yang tersisa hanyalah kostum ini.

Seta (superman) : minato san enak banget!!! Dia pake kostum zombie!!

Minato (romeo) : itu karena aku memang cocok kalau jadi zombie,seta kun!! (mengaku)

Seta (superman) : trus mana buktimya kalo minato san emang cocok jadi zombie? (masih nggak terima)

Lalu minato maju ke depan panggung dan dari bangku penonton terlihat sebuah fenomena……

Cewek tinggi + kurus : KKYYYAAAAA!!!!! STYLE ZOMBIE MINATO KUN KEREEENNNN!!!!!!!!!

Cewek cantik tapi culun : ANDAIKAN MINATO KUN ZOMBIE SUNGGUHAN DAN MENGHISAP DARAH SUNGGUHAN, HISAP SAJA DARAHKU MINATO KUN AKU REELLAAAA!!!!!!!!

Cewek gemuk yang wajahnya belepotan coklat : TEKADKU SUDAH BULAT!!! SORE NANTI SETELAH SELESAI DRAMA, AKU AKAN HIJRAH KE INDONESIA DAN MENEMUI KI JOKO BODO!!!!! KAU HARUS JADI MILIKKU MINATO KUN!!!! AKU BISA GILA TANPAMU KYYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Fans-fans minato yang lain : (pingsan di tempat)

Author : KKYYAAAAAA!!!! MINATO KUUNNN!!!!! (Ikut-ikutan teriak kayak orang gila dan lalu melakukan ritual tarian menggeliat di dalam warnet)

Orang-orang yang lagi ngenet di warnet : (sweatdrop ngeliatin messiah arisato alias author cerita ini yang lagi nggeliat-nggeliat nggak jelas dan mengira author udah nggak waras)

Minato (romeo) : tuh!! Udah lihat kan? Bahkan si author aja sampai nggeliat-nggeliat kayak cacing gitu abis lihat aku.

Seta dkk : (sweatdrop) uhh…a…aku mengerti sekarang.

Kembali ke scene. Metis pun kembali ke atas panggung. Semua terkejut melihat keadaan metis. Tubuhnya di balut perban. Kini penampakkannya seperti mumi.

Minato dkk : METIS!!! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!!!

Metis (cat women) : Hiks…hiks ma…maafkan aku semuanya!! Hiks…hiks!!! Aku tak sanggup lagi!!

Shinjiro (batman) : what wrong with you? You can't crying don't you!!! Please stand strong!!!!!

Metis (cat women) : ARE YOU INSANE???!!!! TENTU SAJA AKU MENANGIS!!! TUBUHKU SUDAH HANCUR DAN TERNODA!!! AKU SUDAH TAK SANGGUP LAGI!! HIKS…HIKS!!! AKU SUDAH TIDAK BERDAYA!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : NO..YOU CAN'T BE LIKE THIS…..THIS IS NOT YOU METIS!!! YOU ALWAYS STRONG!!! WHEN I'M IN FEAR YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME FEEL MORE STRONG!!! PLEASE!!! I NEED YOU WITH ME NOW!!!

Seketika itu seluruh manusia yang mendengar perkataan shinjiro barusan langsung menganga dan melotot seketika.

Seluruh penonton drama : (gasp)

Minato (romeo) : OMG!!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : Se…sejak kapan shinjiro senpai…..??!!!

Seta,naoto + kuma : (hanya bisa melongo ria)

Bahkan takaya cs juga hanya bisa melongo dan melotot.

Chie : (gasp) shin…shinjiro senpai is….

Yukiko : I hope metis san fall in love with shinjiro senpai too!

Metis juga hanya bisa melongo mendengar kata-kata shinjiro barusan. Ia benar-benar tak pecaya shinjiro mengatakan hal yang seperti itu padanya.

Metis (cat women) : WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!!!??? ARE YOU CRAZY!!!

Shinjiro langsung memegang kedua lengan metis.

Shinjiro (batman) : NO, I'M SERIOUS METIS!! I REALLY NEED YOU!!!

Semuanya makin melotot dan menganga mendengar ucapan shinjiro.

Penonton : (Serempak) OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH SO SWEEEEEETTTTT!!!!!

3 cewek fans minato : KKYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!! SO SWEEEEETTTT!!!! ANDAI MINATO KUN SEPERTI ITU PADA KAMI!! KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Minato dkk + strega : (makin melotot)

Lalu dari belakang panggung aigis muncul dan melihat scene panggung dari belakang.

Aigis : sudah kuduga,shinjiro san menyukai adikku metis.

Chie : aigis san!

Yukiko : lalu kira-kira apakah metis san juga menyukai shinjiro senpai aigis san?

Aigis : (tersenyum) apapun keputusan yang diambil metis aku percaya bahwa itulah yang terbaik baginya.

Metis (cat women) : ……YOU PUNK!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TRYING TO SAY ANYWAY?!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : (blush) I WANT TO SAY THAT I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU METIS!!!!

PLETAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!! Setelah shinjiro mengakui perasaannya pada metis. Seakan akan scene berubah menjadi petir di siang bolong. Semuanya sungguh tak percaya dengan kejadian itu. Bahkan seakan-akan mustahil jika shinjiro jatuh cinta pada metis. Akabat dari pengakuan cinta shinjiro menyebabkan :

seluruh penonton menganga dan melotot selama 1 jam.

3 fans minato semakin tergila-gila dan fanatik pada minato (loh emang apa hubungannya?)

minato cs gempar.

kelompot strega + seluruh penduduk desa Barbara melongo ria selama 2 jam.

metis shock.

seluruh kru yang ada di belakang panggung langsung ambruk karena benar-benar kaget dan tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan shinjiro.

yosuke langsung bangkit dari alam pembuangan (?)

Metis (cat women) : (blush)……YOU….YOU ARE RE…REALLY CRAZY PUNK….ARE YOU NOT SHAME!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!! NOW I NEED YOUR ANSWER!!! WILL YOU LOVE ME?!!!

Minato (romeo) : (hanya bisa menganga)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : i…ini gila!! Aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini!!! Apakah ini kenyataan!! Ayo cubit aku sekarang!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : seperti ini! (sambil mencubit junpei)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : OOOOUUUCCHHH!!!! SAKIITTT!!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN AKIHIKO SENPAI!!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : mencubitmu.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : (sweatdrop)

Metis (cat women) : (blush) A…apa kau yakin kau mencintaiku?

Shinjiro (batman) : aku sangat yakin. Di setiap pikiranku selalu ada dirimu. Caramu memukul diriku,caramu yang mencabik-cabik tubuhku,caramu yang menghajar diriku,caramu yang seakan ingin membunuhku serta caramu menyiksaku dengan sadis semuanya terngiang dalam pikiranku. Aku baru sadar walaupun kau kejam, egois, menakutkan, mengerikan, bertubuh montok nggak jelas dan wajahmu mirip alien. Aku tetap mencintaimu metis!! Sejujurnya aku sangat menyukai kemontokkan tubuhmu yang eksotis itu!!!

BBRRRUUUUAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (palu metis melayang ke arah Shinjiro dan shinjiro ambruk seketika)

Minato dkk + strega + penonton + kru di belakang panggung : (sweatdrop)

Metis (cat women) : BRENGSEEKKK!!!! BERHENTILAH MENGHINAKU WIRO SABLENG!!!! JIKA KAU INGIN TAHU JAWABANKU SELESAIKANLAH DRAMA INI PUNK!!!! (langsung meninggalkan panggung)

Shinjiro (batman) : AKU YAKIN KAU PASTI JUGA SUKA PADAKU KAN MONTOK!!!!!

Metis (cat women) : CEREWWWWEEEEETTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!

BBRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!

Shinjiro pingsan seketika karena lemparan palu metis.

Minato dkk + strega + penonton + kru di belakang panggung : (double sweatdrop)

Takaya (tarzan) : uummm….maaf apa bisa kita lanjutkan pertempuran kita?

Minato (romeo) : huh!! Ummm ba…baiklah.

Sekilas dari intermezzo kita. Scene kembali di mulai. Saat ini anggota minato berkurang 2 orang. Metis terluka karena air liur takaya dan shinjiro masih tidak sadarkan diri. Kini jumlah total anggota romeo cs hanya tinggal 6 orang.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : menyerahlah strega kalian masih kalah jumlah!!!!

Takaya (tarzan) : HAHAHAHAHA……….GULP!!! (jin dan chidori langsung membungkam mulut takaya)

Jin (sontoloyo) : hentikan takaya jangan tertawa lagi!!!

Chidori (tralala) : air liurmu mengerikan!!!!

Takaya langsung emosi dan melepaskan tangan jin dan chidori dari mulutnya.

Takaya (tarzan) : DASAR BEGO!!! AKU TAKKAN MENYEMBURKAN AIR LIURKU LAGI DODOOLL!!!! AKU HANYA TERTAWA SEBENTAR SAJA!!!!

Jin (sontoloyo) : oh maaf bisa kita replay lagi adegan ini?

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop) huh!! Umm…ba…baiklah.

Replay…..

Junpei (kakak romeo) : menyerahlah strega kalian masih kalah jumlah!!!!

Minato cs, penonton serta jin dan chidori langsung menatap takaya dengan tatapan pembunuh yang mengisyaratkan bahwa "jika kau menyemburkan air liurmu akan kami bunuh kau"

Takaya (tarzan) : (sweatdrop) HAHAHAHAHA…….kalianlah yang akan kalah!!!!

Minato (romeo) : WHAT!!

Tiba-tiba 30 orang penghuni desa Barbara mengepung romeo dkk. Romeo dkk terdesak.

Minato (romeo) : SHITT!!!! KITA TERKEPUNG!!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : KAU CURAANGGG!!!!!

Seta (superman) : KALIAN BENAR-BENAR LICIK!!!

Takaya (tarzan) : INILAH KEKUATAN STREGA!!! HAHAHAHA!!! HAHAHA…..GULP!!! (Kali ini jin takaya menyumbat mulut takaya dengan plester)

Takaya (tarzan) : HHUUEEEEKKKK!!!!!!! APA-APAAN KALIAN INI HAH!!!! (emosi)

Jin (sontoloyo) : kan sudah kubilang takaya jangan menyemburkan air liurmu!!!

Chidori (tralala) : air liurmu mengerikan!!!!

BBRRRUUUUAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jin + chidori : AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Karena tendangan takaya yang dahsyat jin dan chidori langsung terpental ke arah utara dan nyangkut di atap panggung)

Takaya (tarzan) : YOU FOOL!!!! I SAY BEFORE THAT I WILL NOT NYEMBURIN AIR LIUR DAMMIT!!!! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU HANYA TERTAWA SEBENTAR!!!!! DASAR BODOH!!!!!! (makin emosi)

Jin + chidori : (Masih tersangkut di atap dengan wajah memelas) MAAFKAN KAMI TAKAYA!!!!!

Takaya (tarzan) : HUH!!! YOU TWO ARE THE SON OF A BITCH!!!!!

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop)

Naoto (james bond) : apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Kita kalah jumlah!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : apakah kita akan kalah sekarang?

Minato (romeo) : SHIT!!! IS THIS THE END?

Chie : NNOOOOO!!!!!! THIS IS CAN'T END LIKE THIS!!!!!

Minato dkk : HUH!!!

Tiba-tiba chie datang sambil membawa 1 kompi pasukan BONEK MANIA yang didatangkan langsung dari Surabaya. Penonton hanya bisa 3 M menganga, melotot dan melongo.

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop)

Chie : aku takkan membiarkan strega menghancurkan gekkoukan!!!!

Takaya (tarzan) : (sweatdrop) si…siapa kau?

Chie : KALAU KAU ADALAH TARZAN SI RAJA HUTAN AKU ADALAH SATONAKA CHIE, KAPTEN DARI PARA BONEK MANIA!!!!!

Bonek mania : KAMI INI BONEK MANIA!!!!!!!!!! BARBARA BRENGSEK DI BUNUH SAJAAA!!!!!!

Strega + pasukan Barbara : (sweatdrop dan mulai gemetaran)

Para penonton bersorak mendukung chie dan bonek. Kini strega dan pasukan barbaralah yang terdesak. Strega dan pasukannya total 30 orang sedangkan chie dan bonek berjumlah 70 orang. Pertarungan besar antara bonek vs Barbara akan segera dimulai.

Chie (kapten bonek) : romeo dan yang lainnya, kalian harus lari dari sini. Selamatkan Juliet. untuk strega dan pasukan Barbara biar aku yang hadapi.

Minato (romeo) : baiklah! Terima kasih atas bantuanmu kapten chie!!!

Chie (kapten bonek) : baiklah!!! TAKAYA BERSIAPLAH!!!!

Takaya (tarzan) : WHAT!!!

Pertarungan dimulai. Background musik berubah menjadi lagu shadow mass destruction. Pasukan bonek yang di pimpin chie mulai menyerbu desa Barbara. Takaya bersama pasukan Barbara juga ikut menyerbu chie. Dengan gaya ala slow motion 10 orang pasukan bonek melempar batu ke arah pasukan Barbara.

Pasukan Bonek : MATEK KOEN!!!!! (Melempar batu dengan bertubi-tubi)

Pasukan Barbara 1 : OOOUUUCCCHHH BEAUTIFUL MY EYEESSS!!! (1 orang gugur)

Pasukan Barbara 2 : AAARRRGGGHHHH MY HANDSOME FACEEE!!!!! DAMN YOU BONEEEKKK!!!! (2 orang gugur)

Pasukan Barbara 3 : AADDDOOOWWWW!!!!! MY ADORABLE CHEST!!!! (3 orang gugur)

Pasukan Barbara 4 : OOOUUUWWWW BOTAKKYUU!!!! SAKIIITTT BBOOOKKK!!!! (4 orang gugur)

Pasuka Barbara 5 : AADDUUUHHHH!!!! UDELKUUUU YANG SEXYYY!!!!! (5 orang gugur)

5 orang pasukan Barbara tumbang seketika. Tapi takaya tidak tinggal diam. Dia menyuruh 10 orang pasukan Barbara yang bertubuh gembrot untuk maju di barisan depan. Dan ternyata batu yang di lempar pasukan bonek mengenai perut pasukan Barbara gembrot dan batu-batu itu terpental dan mengenai pasukan bonek.

DDOOOOEEEEENNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pasukan Bonek : AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (langsung terpental seperti bowling)

10 pasukan bonek tumbang dikarenakan bertubuh kerempeng. Chie tak tinggal diam lalu ia menyuruh pasukan boneknya melempar sampah kearah pasukan Barbara.

Pasukan bonek : RASAKNO IKI BARBARA GENDENG!!!!! (melempar 1 karung kulit pisang)

Pasukan Barbara : AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!! (5 orang terpeleset)

Chie (kapten bonek) : AYO SEMUANYA SEGERA INJAK-INJAK 5 ORANG ITU!!!!!

Lalu pasukan bonek menginjak-injak 5 orang pasukan Barbara yang terpeleset itu. Dan akhirnya total pasukan Barbara yang tumbang adalah 10 orang. Sisanya adalah 20 orang lagi. Takaya mulai berfikir. Lalu dia memanggil 5 orang yang paling gembrot diantara semuanya dan menyuruh mereka memakan 5 karung ketela.

Takaya (tarzan) : AYO MAKAN YANG BANYAK!!! KITA TAK PUNYA BANYAK WAKTU LAGI!!! CEPAT SEBELUM PARA BONEK ITU MENYERBU KITA!!!!!

Chie (kapten bonek) : Huh!! Apa yang akan dia rencanakan sebenarnya???!!!

Lalu setelah 5 orang pasukan Barbara menghabiskan 5 karung ketela. 5 orang lalu jongkok dan menghadapkan masing-masing bokong mereka ke arah pasukan bonek.

Chie (kapten bonek) : HAH!!! JANGAN-JANGAN MEREKA AKAN…… AWAAASSSS!!!!!!!!!

DDDUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!! BRRUUUUTTTTT!!!!!!!!! BREEEETTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!! CCUUUSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gumpalan angin kentut keluar dari masing-masing bokong pasukan Barbara gembrot dan membentuk angin topan. Akibat dari angin topan kentut itu menyebabkan :

50 orang penonton drama pingsan di tempat.

40 orang pasukan bonek yang berada di barisan depan langsung knock out alias K.O.

yosuke kembali pingsan di tempat pembuangan seperti biasanya. Tapi sepertinya kali ini dia bakal pingsan lebih lama.

Bau kentut itu menyebar kemana-mana sampai ke luar gekkoukan dan masuk ke shirakawa boulevard. 10 pasang pria dan wanita ambruk seketika.

bau kentut memasuki paulownia mall dan menewaskan 6 ekor kucing,10 ekor burung yang berterbangan dan 15 ekor ikan kecil di kolam air mancur.

lalu bau kentut memasuki warung ramen hagakure. Dan seketika itu pelanggan langsung kabur dan hagakure mengalami kebangkrutan.

bau kentut kini masuk ke dalam chagal cafe. Seseorang yang baru saja me-max-kan charmnya setelah terkena topan kentut pasukan Barbara charmnya menjadi nol lagi.

bau kentut lalu menuju ke tempat terakhir yaitu escapade. Orang-orang yang lagi ajep-ajep and lagi groovy di dalam escapade langsung berubah menjadi The Lost (orang yang terkena apathy syndrome) karena terkena topan kentut pasukan Barbara.

Sementara itu romeo dkk yang berhasil lari tetap tak luput dari bau kentut pasukan Barbara.

Minato (romeo) : SHITTTTT!!!! WHAT THE HELL…..!!! BA…BAU APA INI???!!!! (sambil menutup hidung)

Seta (superman) : UGH!!! BUSUK BANGET!!!! KAYAK BAU NERAKAA!!!!! (sambil menutup hidung)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : HOLY SHITT!!!! BAU BANGET!!! MELEBIHI AIR LIUR TAKAYA!!!! (sambil nutup hidung)

Shinjiro (batman) : (barusan sadar) uummm di…dimana aku? UGH!!! DAMMIT!!! WHAT IS THIS SMEELL….. UGH (Langsung pingsan lagi)

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : HEY SHINJI!!! SADAR!!! SHIT!!! AKU HARUS NGGOTONG DIA LAGI!!!! UGH!!! MANA BAU LAGI!!!! UHUK…UHUK!!!! AKU NGGAK BISA NUTUP HIDUNGKU!!!! UHUK…UHUKKK!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : be..bertahanlah kapten amerika!! Tinggal sedikit lagi bau kentut ini akan hilang!!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : aku harap chie baik-baik saja!!!

Kembali ke dalam pertempuran bonek versus Barbara. Score kali ini adalah 1-1. pasukan bonek chie kini tinggal 20 orang seimbang dengan pasukan Barbara yang dipimpin takaya.

Takaya (tarzan) : HAHAHAHA!!!! Kini pasukan kita seimbang!!! HAHAHAHA……..GULP!!!! (Tiba-tiba mulut takaya tersumbat sepatu boot yang tak jelas dari mana asalnya)

Chie (kapten bonek) : (sweatdrop)…..SHITTT!!!! Se..serangan yang dahsyat!!! Ki…kini pasukanku hanya tinggal 20 orang!!! A..apa yang harus aku lakukan? Pasukan Barbara besar-besar!! Sedangkan pasukan bonekku pada kerempeng semua, shit!!!! Tak ada cara lain,ayo maju pasukan bonek!!!!

Takaya (tarzan) : Dasar bodoh!!! Apa kalian ingin mati hah!!! Ayo pasukanku kita serbu mereka!!!

Lalu pertempuran di mulai lagi. Dengan nekat chie langsung menyerbu takaya dan pasukan Barbara. Tapi sepertinya kemenangan tidak semulus yang chie bayangkan. Pasukan Barbara sangat tangguh hanya dengan menggunakan tombak sebagai senjata dan perut sebagai perisai 15 orang pasukan bonek ambruk seketika.

Chie (kapten bonek) : SHITTT!!! YOU ARE SO STRONG!!! IS THIS GONNA BE END LIKE THIS…..?

Takaya (tarzan) : YOU FOOL!!! YOU WILL DIE FOR SURE!!! AYO SERBU MEREKA!!!!

Yukiko : HOLD ON!!!

Takaya (tarzan) : huh!! Wh…who are you?

Chie (kapten bonek) : YU…YUKIKO!!!

Yukiko : jika chie adalah kapten bonek mania maka aku AMAGI YUKIKO ADALAH KAPTEN PASUKAN IBU-IBU PKK!!!!

Takaya (tarzan) : WHAT!!!

Tiba-tiba dari arah barat muncul pasukan IBU-IBU PKK yang di datangkan langsung dari Surabaya (lagi?) sambil membawa panci,sapu,wajan dan peralatan rumah tangga lainnya.

Chie (kapten bonek) : YUKIKO!!! BA…BAGAIMANA KAU BISA…..

Yukiko (kapten pasukan ibu-ibu pkk) : Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan temanku dalam bahaya!!

Chie (kapten bonek) : THANKS!!!

Yukiko (kapten pasukan ibu-ibu pkk) : NOW THEN I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF IBU-IBU PKK!!! ATTAAACCKKK!!!!!!!!!!

Jin (sontoloyo) : SHIT!!! WE WILL DIE OF COURSE!!! (masih nyangkut di atas atap)

Chidori (tralala) : I'M NOT FEAR OF DYING!!! (juga masih nyangkut di atas atap)

Takaya (tarzan) : DAMMIT!!!!

#$%^&$$$%$%^%^$%^#%$^$%&^%$#$$#$#$%$#%#%

BAANGGG!!!!DUAARRR!!!!CCRRROOOTTTT!!!!BBBUUAAGGG!!!! DDUUNNNGGGG!!!!!CETTYYAAARRR!!!!!!PLEETTAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!DDOOOEEENGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!PPPLLLAAAAKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serangan all out attack pasukan Ibu-Ibu PKK membuat seluruh pasukan Barbara beserta takaya cs K.O seketika. Pertempuran ini dimenangkan oleh kapten yukiko dan kapten chie.

Chie (kapten bonek) : YAAIII WE WIN!!!!!

Yukiko (kapten pasukan ibu-ibu pkk) : OF COURSE WE WIN!!! THIS IS THE POWER OF TWO CAPTAIN!!!!

Chie (kapten bonek) : YEAH!!! YOU RIGHT!!!! WE ARE THE CHAMPION!!!! WE ARE THE CHAMPION BAABBYYYY!!!! YEAAHHH!!!! (menyanyikan lagu queen dengan lebay)

Yukiko (kapten pasukan ibu-ibu pkk) : sekarang tinggal kita serahkan pada minato san dan yang lainnya. Semoga mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Juliet!!

Penonton bersorak sorai atas kemenangan chie dan yukiko. Sementara itu romeo dkk hampir mendekati tempat kingkong berada.

Minato (romeo) : apa kau yakin tuan james bond? Kingkong itu berada di dekat sini?

Naoto (james bond) : 100% aku yakin romeo san. Sekitar 200 meter lagi kita akan menemui kingkong itu!!!

Seta (superman) : baiklah!!! Tunggu apa lagi ayo kita teruskan perjalanan ini!!

Romeo dkk : (mengangguk setuju)

Misterius person : WAIT!!!

Tiba-tiba di hadapan romeo dkk muncul sosok orang misterius.

Misterius person : I been waiting for you arisato kun.

Seta (superman) : IT CAN'T BE…..

Junpei (kakak romeo) : YOU ARE…….

Minato (romeo) : ELIZABETH!!!

Elizabeth tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan minato dkk. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah romeo dkk. Apakah yang akan di lakukan Elizabeth? Bagaimana dengan nasib Juliet? To be continued…..

Sekilas wasiat author :

Chapter 4 ini bener-bener OOC banget!!! Berpijak pada saran arisato chan untuk memasukkan hal yang di kagumi tapi author cuman masuk sebentar ke dalam cerita dengan tarian menggeliatnya, mungkin chapter selanjutnya author bakalan masuk dengan hal yang lebih spektakuler lagi (author langsung dihajar para pembenci OOC-ness dan orang-orang yang lagi ngenet di warnet) dan juga berpijak pada motto Salary Dam bahwa OOC itu surga (di hajar Salary Dam) hehehe!! LvNa-cHaN Tenang aja aku nggak sekejam itu kok pake bawa bawa basoka segala, paling aku Cuma nglempar granat ama bom nuklir doing kok!! (di sambit LvNa-cHaN) Tapi thanks udah mau nyempetin OL dan ngereview cerita yang kagak jelas ya Thanks pada semua yang udah ngereview cerita ini btw Please read & review again jangan lupa kasih kritik and masukan karena ini fic pertamaku jadi ya makhlum kalo rada aneh!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is coming!!!

Misterius person : I been waiting for you arisato kun.

Minato (romeo) : ELIZABETH!!!

Elizabeth muncul di tengah-tengah perjalanan minato dkk. Kali ini ordeal apalagi yang akan menghadang romeo dkk? Apa tujuan Elizabeth yang sesungguhnya? Lalu bagaimana nasib Juliet?

**Disclaimer : **mulai dari persona 3,persona 4,romeo,Juliet,batman,superman, cat womeo, hulk, wiro sableng bla….bla….bla (males nulisnya) itu bukan punyaku. Kalo punyaku akan aku masukkan junpei ke dalam film teletubbies sebagai tinky winky.

Minato (romeo) : ELIZABETH!!! A…APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI? (masih terkejut dan tidak percaya)

Elizabeth : aku senang kau masih ingat padaku arisato kun. Padahal waktu itu sudah lama sekali. Aku kemari hanya ingin bertemu denganmu.

Minato (romeo) : denganku? A…apa maksudmu?

Elizabeth : semenjak kau menyanggupi requestku yaitu saat aku memintamu untuk menemaniku menelusuri tiap kota. Entah mengapa hidupku seakan penuh warna,hidupku menjadi berbeda. saat aku mulai mendalami kehidupanmu entah mengapa hidupku serasa terpenuhi.

Minato (romeo) : huh…!!

Elizabeth : aku hanya ingin tahu…..(sambil berjalan mendekati minato dan berbisik di telinganya) apa yang paling berharga dalam dirimu dan…..apa prioritas utamamu?

Seta dkk : (gasp)

Penonton : (melongo ria)

Minato langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Ia tak menyadari bahwa jarak Elizabeth dengannya begitu dekat sekali)

Minato (romeo) : uhh…..(terkejut sambil mundur beberapa langkah)

Elizabeth : (tersenyum) ayo minato sama jawablah pertanyaanku.

Minato (romeo) : ……

Seta (superman) : hati-hati romeo san sepertinya dia berbahaya!!

Junpei (kakak romeo : aku merasakan firasat yang buruk!! Sebaiknya kita menjauh dari dia!

Seta dkk : (mengangguk setuju)

Minato (romeo) : ….apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya Elizabeth? Mengapa kau ingin tahu hal yang berharga bagiku dan apa prioritas utamaku?

Elizabeth : …..entahlah,aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi aku mohon jawablah dua pertanyaanku itu agar aku mengerti apa yang aku cari sebenarnya.

Seta dkk : …..

Minato (romeo) : (menghela nafas sejenak) jika aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Elizabeth : aku akan sangat berterima kasih sekali padamu minato sama karena telah mau menjawab pertanyaan terpenting dalam hidupku.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : (langsung sewot) yaaa…..cuman rasa terima kasih doang? Jangan mau minato! Minta bayaran uang yang banyak darinya!! Sepertinya dia orang kaya!!

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop) su…sudahlah junpei. Jangan mengatakan hal yang bodoh.

Seta (superman) : Dasar!! Junpei san mata duitan!!

Naoto (james bond) : Tau tuh!! Disaat gini masih sempet-sempetnya mikirin uang!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : yee…nggak pa pa kan sekali-sekali! Lumayan kan kita dapet untung bisa buat makan. Daripada harus makan sandwich isi baut, hamburger rasa granat, mi kawat goreng atau senapan bakar BUATAN NAOTO!!!

DDDOOORRRR!!!!!! DDOOOORRRRRR!!!!!! DOOOORRRRRRR!!!!!!! Junpei langsung melotot dan mematung seketika karena naoto hampir menembak kepalanya tapi sengaja di melesetkan naoto.

Naoto (james bond) : SEKALI LAGI JUNPEI SENPAI MENJELEK-JELEKKAN MASAKANKU MAKA TAK SEGAN-SEGAN AKU TEMBAK KEPALA BOTAK JUNPEI SENPAI!!!! (Emosi tingkat tinggi)

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : (sweatdrop, gemetar, ketakutan, wajah memelas) S…Sorry na…naoto kun…..

Minato (romeo) : (pasrah) sudahlah kalian tenanglah. Baiklah Elizabeth aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : WHAT!! ARE YOU SURE!!! (terkejut tingkat tinggi)

Seta dkk : minato san….(khawatir tingkat tinggi)

Minato (romeo) : tenanglah semuanya. Kalian ini seperti khawatir kalau aku bakal di bunuh saja. Yakinlah aku pasti baik-baik saja!

Seta (superman) : but….

Elizabeth : (tersenyum) don't worry I wouldn't hurt minato sama.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : But I still can't believe in her!

Seta (superman) : me too!!!

Akuhiko (kapten amerika) : lebih baik kita harus berjaga-jaga untuk amannya.

Seta dkk : (mengangguk setuju)

Minato (romeo) : baiklah. Sesuatu yang paling berharga bagiku adalah agar orang-orang yang aku sayangi tetap bahagia selalu dan prioritas utamaku adalah melindungi mereka semua yakni semua teman-temanku!!!

Seta dkk + seluruh penonton : (gasp)

Akibat dari pengakuan minato menyebabkan :

junpei dkk menjadi terharu tingkat tinggi dan menangis super lebay.

fans-fans minato menangis secara massal karna terharu juga para penonton drama.

suasana drama tiba-tiba berubah menjadi nuansa roman nan dramatis tingkat lebay.

tiba-tiba tukang jualan tissue dan saputangan yang kebetulan lewat dan entah berasal darimana, seketika dagangannya langsung laris manis dan semua tissue serta saputangan habis terjual bahkan saputangan yang udah bau,jelek,bolong ada bekas ingusnya lagi itu aja laku terjual.

dalam sekejap ruangan panggung jadi penuh dengan sampah-sampah tissue dan saputangan yang sudah terkena tangis dan ingus para penonton.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : HIKS….HIKS TERNYATA MI….MINATO MEMIKIRKAN KITA SEMUA!!!! HIKS….HIKS…HHUUAAAHHH!! MAAFKAN AKU MINATO KARENA KADANG-KADANG AKU SYIRIK PADAMU!! KARENA KAU DI PILIH MENJADI LEADER ORGANISASI TAPI SEKARANG AKU MENGERTI KENAPA KAU DI PILIH KARENA KAU MEMANG PANTAS MENJADI LEADER!!! HIKS….HIKS!!!! (Menangis dan terharu dengan lebay)

Seta (superman) : Hiks….hiks ternyata minato san benar-benar leader yang luar biasa!! Hiks….hiks….MINATO SAANNNN!!!!!(juga ikut menangis dengan lebay)

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : kau benar-benar leader yang hebat!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : sudah semestinya kau seperti itu leader!! (baru saja sadar dari pingsannya)

Naoto (james bond) : MINATO SAN SUNGGUH BAIK HATI!! HIKS….HIKS HHUUAAAA!!!!!! (Terlalu mendramatisir)

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : MINATO SENSEI SUNGGUH SANGAT BERKARISMA!!!!HHUUAAAHHH!!!!! KUMA JADI TERHARU!!!! HIKS…..HIKS….. HUUAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (ter-lebay dari yang lain)

Minato (romeo) : (sweatdrop dan bermuka pasrah tingkat tinggi) uh…su…sudahlah teman-teman nggak usah lebay gitu kenapa sih!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat kita pada leader kita yang sangat bijaksana ini dan mumpung aku memakai kostum teletubbies, ayo teman-teman kita BERPELUKAN!!!

Seta dkk : BERPELUKAAANNNN!!!!!! (Lebay sambil memeluk minato)

Minato (romeo) : UGH!!! LE…LEPASKAN AKU!!! I CAN'T BREATH!!! (merasa tercekik)

Junpei dkk : Ooopss!!! Ma…maaf!! (langsung semuanya melepas pelukan masing-masing)

Elizabeth : jadi sesuatu yang saling berharga bagimu dan prioritas utamamu adalah teman-temanmu? Sungguh sangat menarik minato sama. Kini sepertinya aku sudah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya aku cari-cari selama ini.

Minato (romeo) : huh!! A…apa itu?

Elizabeth : KAU MINATO SAMA!!!

Minato (romeo) : HUH!!! (terkejut)

Seta dkk : WHATSS!!!! (melotot + terkejut)

Minato (romeo) : A….apa maksudmu?!! A…aku ti…tidak mengerti!!

Elizabeth : kau adalah orang yang sangat spesial. Bahkan sangat spesial bagi semua orang.

Minato dkk : …..

Elizabeth : semua orang membutuhkanmu dan aku membutuhkan orang yang seperti itu.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : jadi maksudmu….

Elizabeth : Arisato minato sama harus jadi milikku!!!

Minato dkk : WHATSS!!!! (Terkejut tingkat tinggi)

Elizabeth : sekarang ikutlah denganku minato sama. Aku membutuhkanmu!! Kau adalah hidupku.

Minato (romeo) : ….

Junpei (kakak romeo) : WHAT!!! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!

Seta (superman) : KAU INGIN MEMILIKI MINATO SAN??!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : THAT'S A BULL SHIT!!!

Naoto (james bond) : BUSEEEETT!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : YANG BENAR SAJA!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : OMG!!!

Minato (romeo) : (terdiam sejenak lalu berkata dengan tenang) maafkan aku Elizabeth aku tak bisa ikut denganmu.

Elizabeth : what!!! But why minato sama? Why you can't go with me?

Semua langsung menatap minato.

Minato (romeo) : karena aku tak bisa meninggalkan teman-temanku disini. Seperti yang kau bilang, mereka semua membutuhkanku. Dan kehadiranku di sini adalah untuk mereka semua. Lagipula aku juga harus segera menyelamatkan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku dan sangat kucintai. Jadi maafkan aku Elizabeth.

Seta dkk : minato san!!! (gembira)

Elizabeth : …..jadi begitu ya, kehadiran minato sama hanya untuk mereka semua. Tapi jika memang seperti itu maka tak ada jalan lain. Terpaksa….

Minato (romeo) : huh…

Elizabeth : TERPAKSA AKU HARUS MEREBUT MINATO SAMA DARI KALIAN SEMUA!!!! (langsung mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan bersiap-siap untuk bertarung)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : WHAT!!! WHY YOU….!!!!

Seta (superman) : KAU BILANG KAU TAK AKAN MENYAKITI MINATO SAN?!!!

Elizabeth : pada awalnya aku memang tidak ingin menyakiti minato sama dan aku tak akan pernah menyakitinya. Sekarang akan kurebut minato sama dari kalian agar aku bisa selalu bersamanya dan melindunginya!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : YOU JERK!! ARE YOU NOT LISTENING WHAT MINATO SAY BEFORE? HE CAN'T GO WITH YOU!!! DAMMIT!!! WE WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MINATO FROM US!!!

Naoto (james bond) : DASAR WANITA KERAS KEPALA!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : YOU SHIT!!! JUST GIVE UP AND LET US GO!!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : MINATO SENSEI BUKAN HANYA MILIKMU!! TAPI MINATO SENSEI DISINI UNTUK KITA SEMUA!!! DIA LEADER KAMI!!!

Minato (romeo) : (terkejut melihat reaksi seta dan yang lainnya) teman-teman….thanks!!

Elizabeth : (tersenyum) kau memang orang yang special minato sama. Semua orang memang sangat membutuhkanmu. Itu membuatku semakin ingin memiliki dirimu!! Kau sangat berharga bagiku dan jika memang kau tak bisa ikut denganku,terpaksa kita harus bertarung!! Jika aku menang kau harus ikut dengaku minato sama!!! (langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung)

Minato (romeo) : aku sungguh tak ingin bertarung melawanmu Elizabeth tapi jika seperti ini apa boleh buat. Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain selain bertarung denganmu. (langsung mengeluarkan pedang satu tangannya dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung)

Junpei dkk : KAMI TAKKAN MEMBIARKANMU MEREBUT LEADER KAMI!!! (langsung mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing)

Junpei dengan pedang satu tangannya

Akihiko dengan sarung tinjunya

Shinjiro dengan kapak wiro sablengnya (author langsung dihajar shinji)

Seta dengan pedang satu tangannya

Naoto dengan senapannya

Kuma dengan rambut palsunya (lagi?)

Elizabeth : (tersenyum) Okay then let's start!!!

Pertarungan besar dimulai. Arena panggung kembali berubah menjadi arena pertarungan. Semua sudah mulai bersiap-siap dengan senjata masing-masing. Background musik berubah menjadi musik saat melawan Elizabeth / strega di P3/P3 FES.

Elizabeth : (Tersenyum) ayo majulah kalian!!!

Seta (superman) : TUNGGU APA LAGI!! AYO KITA SERBU DIA!!

Minato (romeo) : TUNGGU!!! KALIAN SEMUA JANGAN GEGABAH!! JANGAN REMEHKAN ELIZABETH, DIA SANGAT KUAT!!

Shinjiro (batman) : yang dikatakan arisato itu benar. Wanita biru itu kuat sekali. Aku pernah bertarung melawannya dan ia berhasil menghindari semua seranganku!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?

Minato (romeo) : kita harus berhati-hati dalam melakukan serangan. Aku memikirkan beberapa strategi. Kalian semua mendekatlah akan aku beritahu rencanaku.

Lalu romeo dkk berkumpul menjadi satu untuk memulai rapat dalam rangka menentukan strategi penyerangan terhadap Elizabeth. Semuanya sangat serius mendengarkan strategi minato.

Minato (romeo) : apa semua sudah jelas?

Seta (superman) : ya kami sudah jelas minato san!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : apa itu akan berhasil?

Minato (romeo) : untuk musuh sekelas Elizabeth, kemungkinannya sangat kecil tapi lebih baik kita mencobanya daripada tidak sama sekali.

Seta dkk : (mengangguk setuju)

Minato (romeo) : baiklah dalam hitungan ke tiga semuanya mulai jalankan rencanaku!! Satu….

Semuanya semakin gugup dan berkeringat. Penonton ikut deg-degan dan gugup.

Minato (romeo) : dua….

Seta dkk bersiap-siap dan makin meremas senjata mereka masing-masing. Penonton semakin melongo.

Minato (romeo) : tiga!!!!

Scene dimulai. Pasukan romeo mulai maju ke arah Elizabeth. Scene the matrix ala slow motion mode : on. Pertama junpei dengan sigap berlari menuju Elizabeth. Elizabeth masih tetap tenang berada di tempat ia berdiri sambil membaca bukunya.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : HHYYYAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! (sambil mengayunkan pedang satu tangannya ala pemain baseball)

Elizabeth dengan sigap berhasil menghindar ala the matrix. Kepalanya mundur kebelakang dan membentuk sudut 90 derajat. Lalu junpei tidak tinggal diam. Ia kemudian meluncurkan tendangan mautnya tapi berhasil dihindari Elizabeth hanya dengan membentuk sudut 30 derajat (?). lalu serangan terakhir ia mengeluarkan serangan putaran kepala 360 derajat miliknya ke arah wajah Elizabeth tapi kepala botak junpei langsung di timpuk buku tebal milik Elizabeth. Alhasil junpei terpental 10 meter ke arah utara panggung dan masih dengan gaya slow motion. Kepala junpei akhirnya menancap di dinding panggung.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : OOOUUUCCCCHHHH!!!! IT'S HURT!!!!

Junpei tidak berhasil menyerang Elizabeth. Kini giliran akihiko dan shinjiro. Akihiko kini maju dan melakukan serangan kombinasi dengan shinjiro.

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : RASAKAN JURUS GABUNGAN KAMI BERDUA!!! AYO SHINJI!!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : HAH!! JU…JURUS YANG MANA AKI? (bingung)

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : MASA KAU LUPA SIH!!! JURUS YANG ITU LOH!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : JURUS NGGALI KUBUR MAKSUDMU?

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : BUKAN DODOOLLL!!!! EMANG LOE MAU NGGALI KUBURANNYA SIAPA? KUBURANNYA MBAH LOE!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : BUKAN YA, KALAU GITU PASTI JURUS PUTARAN KAOS KAKI BAU MILIK JUNPEI?

Junpei (kakak romeo) : (Langsung Sewot) HEI APA MAKSUDMU SHINJIRO SENPAI? KAOS KAKIKU BAU? ENAK SAJA LOE!!! (Masih menancap di tembok)

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : (Sweatdrop) BUKAN YANG ITU SHINJIRO!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : KALAU GITU, JURUS TAKAYA BERGOYANG!!!!!

Lalu sementara itu di tempat pembuangan….

Takaya (tarzan) : ……(langsung bermuka jelek)

Jin (sontoloyo) : ada apa takaya? (tertimbun di dalam sampah bersama takaya dan chidori)

Takaya (tarzan) : sepertinya ada yang membicarakan goyanganku deh!

Jin + chidori : TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!!

Takaya (tarzan) : Huh!! Kenapa kalian bilang tidak mungkin ada orang yang membicarakan goyanganku?

Jin + chidori : (Serempak) KARNA SELAIN AIR LIURMU YANG MENGERIKAN, GOYANGANMU JUGA SANGAT MENGENASKAN TAKAYA!!!!

BRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!

Jin + chidori : AAARRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!! (langsung nyangsang di pohon akibat tendangan takaya)

Takaya (tarzan) : YOU TWO ARE REALLY THE SON OF A BITCH!!!!!

Lalu takaya melempar sepatu boots yang tak jelas darimana asalnya ke arah jin dan chidori tapi dengan sigap mereka berdua berhasil menghindar ala the matrix dari serangan sepatu boots takaya, sepatu boots itu terus melayang dan ternyata mengenai….

Yosuke : OOOOUUUUCCCHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (kembali pingsan di tempat)

Kembali ke scene….

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : JURUS GOYANGAN TAKAYA!!!! HHUUUEEEKKK!!!!! APA KAU SUDAH GILA SHINJIRO? MEMBAYANGKANNYA AKU SAJA SUDAH MAU MUNTAH!!!

Minato dkk : HHUUUEEEKKKK!!!!!!!! (Muntah secara massal)

Shinjiro (batman) : (Sweatdrop) I…IYA JUGA YA, AKU BAYANGIN AJA JUGA PENGEN MUNTAH RASANYA. GIMANA KALO JURUS YANG ITU…..

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : Jurus yang mana?

Shinjiro (batman) : JURUS LEMPARAN BERTUBI-TUBI PAKAIAN DALAM MITSURU?

Lalu di dalam ruang make up belakang panggung gekkoukkan….

Mitsuru :……(langsung bermuka jelek)

Aigis : umm a…ada apa mitsuru san? Sepertinya kau tidak enak badan?

Mitsuru : aku merasa, sepertinya ada yang membicarakan pakaian dalamku lagi. Kalau sampai aku tahu siapa yang membicarakan pakaian dalamku akan aku eksekusi mereka!!! Siapapun itu!!!

Aigis : (sweatdrop)

Minato dkk,penonton + elizabeth : (sweatdrop)

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : (Sweatdrop) APA KAU MAU KITA DI EKSEKUSI MITSURU HAH!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : i…ya juga ya!!! Me…mengerikan!!!! Oohhh ya aku ingat!!!JURUS TINJU KAPAK BERGETAARRR!!!!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : YA!!!! AKHIRNYA KAU INGAT JUGA!!!!

Lalu akihiko dan shinjiro melakukan jurus tinju kapak bergetar Tapi serangan gabungan itu tak mempan dengan Elizabeth. Akihiko tidak tinggal diam dia akan melakukan serangan gabungan yang kedua.

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : KAU PASTI AKAN KALAH KARENA JURUS INI ELIZABETH!!! JURUS INI SANGAT LUAR BIASA DAN AKAN MEMBUATMU KALAH SEKETIKA!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : IYA BENAR,KAU PASTI AKAN KALAH WANITA BIRU!!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : INILAH JURUS KOMBINASI KAMI YANG KEDUA YANG SANGAT DAHSYAT DAN JURUS PENGHABISAN KAMI!!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : YA BENAR, INILAH JURUS KOMBINASI PENGHABISAN KAMI YANG TERDAHSYATT!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : AYO SHINJI!!! JURUS YANG KEDUA!!!! YAITU….

Shinjiro (batman) : JURUS GOYANG PATAH-PATAH!!!!!

BBBBBBRRRRRRUUUUUUUAAAKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (tinju maut akihiko langsung melayang ke arah shinjiro)

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : DASAR BODOH!!!!! BUKAN JURUS ITU DODOOOLLL!!!!!! GOYANG PATAH-PATAH ITU JURUS SAAT KITA AKAN AJEP-AJEP DI ESCAPADE!!! GIMANA SIH LOE!!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : SORRY!!! GUE LUPA!!! HEY,NGGAK USAH PAKE NINJU GITU KENAPA SIH!! SAKIT TAUK!!! MAKHLUM AJA AKI, AKU KAN NGEFANS SAMA ANNISA BAHAR JADI AKU KEPIKIRAN GOYANG PATAH-PATAH TERUS!!! KADANG AKU BAYANGIN METIS CINTAKU LAGI GOYANG PATAH-PATAH DI DEPAN MATAKU.

Sementara itu di ruang kesehatan gekkoukkan….

Metis : …..(langsung bermuka jelek)

Chie : a…ada apa metis san? Sepertinya kau tidak enak badan? Wajahmu pucat!

Metis : Aku merasakan sepertinya si sinting shinjiro itu sedang membayangkan aku bergoyang patah-patah ala annisa bahar di depan matanya. Setelah drama ini selesai akan aku bakar dia hidup-hidup!!!!

Chie : (sweatdrop)

Kembali ke scene. Akihiko dan shinjiro masih perang mulut sedangkan minato dan yang lainnya dan juga penonton hanya dapat bersweatdrop ria. Elizabeth hanya melongo.

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : OKE!! KALI INI LAKUKAN YANG BENAR!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : OKE!!! AYO AKIHIKO!!!!

Replay….

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : KAU PASTI AKAN KALAH KARENA JURUS INI ELIZABETH!!! JURUS INI SANGAT LUAR BIASA DAN AKAN MEMBUATMU KALAH SEKETIKA!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : IYA BENAR,KAU PASTI AKAN KALAH WANITA BIRU!!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : INILAH JURUS KOMBINASI KAMI YANG KEDUA YANG SANGAT DAHSYAT DAN JURUS PENGHABISAN KAMI!!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : YA BENAR, INILAH JURUS KOMBINASI PENGHABISAN KAMI YANG TERDAHSYATT!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : AYO SHINJI!!! JURUS YANG KEDUA!!!! YAITU….

Shinjiro (batman) : JURUS NGEBOORRRR METIS DARATTTIIISSSTAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) :SHIIINNNNJJJIIIIIIIRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BBBBBBRRRRRRUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lalu kembali lagi di ruang kesehatan gekkoukkan high school….

Metis : ……(makin berwajah jelek)

Chie : (sweatdrop) umm….me….metis san,apa kau ba…baik-baik saja? Wa…wajahmu makin pucat?

Metis : AKU BERSUMPAH SETELAH DRAMA SELESAI AKAN AKU BUNUH DIA,KU BAKAR DIA DAN KU HABISI DIA!!!!! (benar-benar emosi tingkat tinggi)

Chie : (makin sweatdrop)

Kembali ke scene. Kali ini shinjiro dan akihiko perang mulut dan malah berkelahi satu sama lain. Kini giliran seta dan kelompok yashogami.

Seta (superman) : AYO TEMAN-TEMAN!!! KITA LAKUKAN KOMBINASI TRIO MACAN KITA!!!

Naoto + kuma : (mengangguk) BAIK!!!

Seta dengan gaya slow motion langsung maju ke arah Elizabeth. Tiba-tiba saat jarak tinggal 5 langkah lagi seta melompat dengan gaya berputar ala puting beliung dan tiba-tiba kuma alias Michael Jackson dengan gaya ala slowmotion ia langsung melempar rambut palsunya dengan gaya bagaikan pemain tolak peluru professional ke arah Elizabeth. Dan akhirnya rambut palsu bekas air liur takaya itu menempel di wajah Elizabeth bagaikan lem tikus.

Elizabeth : AARRGGHHH!!!!! A…APA INI!! B…BAUNYA BUSUK BANGET!!!!! (Sambil menggeliat-liat mencoba melepas rambut palsu yang nyangkut di kepalanya)

Seta (superman) : AYO SEKARANG SAATNYA!!!! NAOTO!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : BAIKK!!!!!

Lalu naoto melompat bagaikan kura-kura ninja. Ia melompat setinggi 5 meter dan melempar 2 buah granat ke arah Elizabeth yang sedang menggeliat-geliat di atas lantai.

BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!! (granat naoto meledak seketika)

Seta (superman) : BAGUS!!! KAU BERHASIL NAOTO!!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : LEMPARAN YANG BAGUS KUMA!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : HAHAHAHAH!!!! SENI ITU LEDAKAN!!!!

Sementara itu di suatu tempat nan jauh di sana….

Markas akatsuki.

Deidara : …….(langsung bermuka jelek)

Sasori : kau kenapa deidara? Wajahmu jelek banget!!!

Deidara : Sasori danna, sepertinya aku merasa ada yang menirukan kata-kataku.

Sasori : menirukan kata-katamu? Kata-katamu yang mana?

Deidara : yang ituloh kalau seni itu ledakan!!

Sasori : mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja deidara!! Ayo cepat kita harus pergi ke tempat uchiha itachi dan si ikan pindang kisame sekarang!!!

Deidara : (sweatdrop) b…bukannya tuan kisame itu ikan hiu ya, sasori danna?

Sasori : mau ikan hiu kek,pindang kek,teri kek,lele kek aku nggak peduli!! Ayo cepatlah deidara!!!

Deidara : un ba…baik danna!!

Lalu disisi lain…..

Kisame :…….(langsung bermuka jelek)

Uchiha itachi : ada apa kisame? Wajahmu lebih ancur daripada biasanya?

Kisame : aku merasa sasori sekarang sedang menjelek-jelekkan diriku. Lihat saja akan aku sunduk dia kalo ketemu nanti!!! (emosi)

Uchiha itachi : ………(sweatdrop)

Kembali ke scene. Asap tebal masih menyelimuti panggung. Semua masih menunggu apakah granat milik naoto akan berhasil.

Minato (romeo) : APAKAH BERHASIL?

Seta (superman) : KITA TUNGGU SAJA!!!

Naoto dkk : (mengangguk)

Penonton : (semua mulut penonton membentuk lingkaran tanda melongo)

Asap tebal mulai menipis dan menghilang. Sosok Elizabeth makin terlihat jelas. Minato dkk dan para penonton melotot seketika karena Elizabeth….

Elizabeth : HAHAHA!!! Kalian ini lucu ya!! Masa bertarung pake efek asap segala!! Aku mending memilih penyambutan dengan karpet merah atau taburan bunga daripada asap tadi. Ugh!!! Baunya nggak enak banget!!!

Minato (romeo) : S…SHE IS STILL ALIVE!!!!

Seta (superman) : IM…IMPOSSIBLE!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! MY GRANAT WOULDN'T WORK!!!! THAT WAS MY SUPER GRANAT!!!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : WA…WANITA MACAM APA DIA!!!

Penonton : (gasp) OH NO!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : SHIT!!! WE CAN'NOT LET HER TAKE MINATO AWAY FROM US!!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : DAMMIT!!! IS THERE NOTHING WE CAN DO?!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : SHIITT!!!!

Minato (romeo) :……

Elizabeth : apakah hanya itu kekuatan kalian? Begitu saja sudah K.O bagaimana kalau kalian semua ingin melindungi minato sama kalau melindungi diri kalian sendiri saja tidak bisa!!!

Minato (romeo) : THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!

Seta dkk : …….(semua langsung menoleh ke arah minato)

Minato (romeo) : I WILL PROTECT THEM!!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : …..MINATO!!!

Seta (superman) : MINATO SAN!!!

Akihiko dkk : LEADER!!!

Elizabeth : jadi sekarang, aku akan berhadapan dengan minato sama!! Ini suatu kebanggaan untukku. Aku akan tunjukkan bahwa aku pantas menjadi pelindungmu minato sama!!!

Minato (romeo) : Elizabeth kau seharusnya adalah assistant igor di velvet room kan? Mengapa kau keluar dari velvet room dan…..mencariku? igor adalah mastermu kan? Kau bilang kau takkan mungkin meninggalkan velvet room?

Elizabeth : Minato sama aku telah meninggalkan velvet room demi dirimu. Dan lagipula selain itu ada alasan lain mengapa aku meninggalkan velvet room.

Minato (romeo) : huh! Apa itu?

Elizabeth : (Langsung bermuka jelek) ITU KARENA SI TUA BANGKA IGOORRR!!!!!!

Minato dkk : WHATS IGOR??!!!

Elizabeth : kalian semua pasti tidak menyangka kalau alasanku untuk keluar dari velvet room adalah masterku sendiri yaitu igor. Dibalik kehadirannya di setiap waktu tertentu. Ternyata dia juga menyimpan suatu kejelekan!!

Minato dkk : kejelekan? Apa maksudmu?

Elizabeth : (menarik nafas dalam-dalam) baiklah aku akan mulai menyebutkan satu persatu kejelekannya pada kalian bersiaplah!

EEEEENNNNGGGGNG IIIIIIIII EEENNGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Background music pun berubah menjadi eng iii eng (soundtrack apaan tuh?). suasana panggung menjadi scene ELIZABETH SHOW.

Elizabeth : WELCOME TO THE ELIZABETH SHOW!!! I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT A BAD MAN IGOR IS!!!! (Bergaya seperti MC sebuah acara)

Minato dkk + penonton : (sweatdrop)

Elizabeth : (berwajah sewot) PERTAMA, TIAP HARI AKU DISURUH NEMENIN DIA DI VELVET ROOM DAN ITU PUN AKU NGGAK DI GAJI SAMA SEKALI!!! DIA ENAK-ENAKKAN DUDUK DI KURSI SAMBIL NERIMA TAMU SEDANGKAN AKU MALAH DISURUH BERDIRI DISAMPINGNYA TERUS! 24 JAM NON STOP LAGI!!! EMANG NGGAK CAPEK APA!!!

Minato dkk + penonton : (gasp)

Elizabeth : HABIS GITU AKU PERGI SHOPPING SEBENTAR AJA UDAH DIOMEL-OMELIN, EH DIAM-DIAM TERNYATA SI TUA BANGKA ITU YANG PERGI SHOPPING!! UDAH GITU TIAP PERGI SHOPPING DIA SELALU BELI 1 LUSIN CELANA BOXER DAN PARAHNYA MOTIF BOXER FAVORITNYA ADALAH MOTIF BUNGA-BUNGA LAGI!!! IIHHH SOK LEBAY BANGET GITU!!! APA DIA NGGAK MALU APA? KAKEK-KAKEK SELERANYA BUNGA-BUNGA!! HUUEEEKKK!!! JIJAY BANGET BOK!!!

Minato (Romeo) : WHAT!!! M...MOTIF BUNGA-BUNGA!!!!!! IGOR SUKA CELANA BOXER MOTIF BUNGA-BUNGA!!!!! (terkejut tingkat tinggi)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!! (juga terkejut tingkat tinggi)

Seta dkk + penonton: HHHUUUUEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!!!! (Muntah secara massal)

Elizabeth : (sewot tingkat tinggi) APALAGI SAAT WEEKEND KALIAN TAHU, SI TUA BANGKA ITU MALAH ENAK-ENAKKAN TIDUR,NGOROK-NGOROK,NGILER-NGILER KAYAK SAPI GILA DI EMPERAN SEDANGKAN AKU...........

Minato dkk : sedangkan kau.....

Penonton : sedangkan dia.....

Elizabeth : (menangis dengan lebay) HIKS....HIKS.....AKU MALAH DISURUH BERSIIN VELVET ROOM,NGEPEL LANTAI,CUCI PIRING,BERSIIN KURSINYA YANG BAUNYA SENGAK BANGET!!! HABIS GITU AKU HARUS NYUCI SERATUS BUAH CELANA BOXER MOTIF BUNGA-BUNGA KESAYANGANNYA YANG UDAH PADA BAU DAN BOLONG ITU!!! DAN YANG PALING PARAH KALIAN TAHU.......?!!!

Minato dkk + penonton : APA ITU.....?

Elizabeth : AKU DISURUH NGOSEK KLOSET + SAPITENG DI TOILET TIAP HARI!!!!!

GUUUBBBBRRRRAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seketika itu semua manusia yang mendengar pengakuan elizabeth langsung terkejut dan langsung merasa ill-feel pada igor. Bahkan sekelompok orang yang baru saja mendengar itu langsung bersimpati pada elizabeth dan langsung mendirikan OPI (ORGANISASI PEMBENCI IGOR) bahkan minato dkk juga ikut merasa jengkel mendengar pengakuan elizabeth.

Minato (romeo) : (sweatdrop) aku tak menyangka ternyata sifat igor seperti itu!!!

Seta (superman) : me....mengerikan!!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : malang sekali nasibmu wanita biru. (juga ikut bersimpati)

Naoto (james bond) : KALO AKU JADI ASSISTANT KAKEK GILA ITU AKAN KUCABIK-CABIK DIA SAMPAI MAMPUS!!!! (Ikut merasa emosi)

Kuma (michael jackson) : AKU BAKALAN MANGGIL TAKAYA DAN NYURUH DIA NYEMBURIN AIR LIUR JENGKOLNYA KE MUKA IGOR BIAR IGOR BAU JENGKOL SEPULUH TAHUN!!!!!! (Aura jahat)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : AKAN AKU PANGGIL PASUKAN BARBARA TAKAYA DAN AKAN AKU SURUH MEREKA MELAKUKAN RITUAL KENTUT SECARA MASSAL DI DEPAN IGOR!!!! BIAR TAHU RASA DIA!!! DAMMIT!!!! (Aura sangat jahat)

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : AKU JUGA AKAN MENYURUH CHIE DAN YUKIKO UNTUK MEMANGGIL PASUKAN BONEK DAN PASUKAN IBU-IBU PKK MEREKA DAN AKAN AKU SURUH MEREKA NGEROYOK SI IGOR SAMPE BONYOOOOKKK!!!! (Aura terjahat)

Sementara itu di velvet tree.....

Igor : (langsung bermuka jelek) se...sepertinya aku merasa ada yang membicarakan kejelekanku di muka umum deh! Dan se...sepertinya aku merasa seluruh manusia di dunia ini sedang mengutukku....(langsung sweatdrop)

Kembali ke scene.....

Elizabeth : kini kau tahu bagaiman nasibku kan minato sama! Aku tersiksa batin dan jiwa! Jadi aku keluar dari velvet room. Dulu aku masih tidak berani keluar dari velvet room tapi semenjak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Aku merasa bahagia jika dekat denganmu minato sama.

Minato (romeo) : .........

Elizabeth : aku ingin selalu bersamamu minato sama. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Jadi kumohon......(memohon dengan wajah memelas dan sedikit tetesan air mata buaya) ikutlah bersamaku.....aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu minato sama!!!!

Minato (romeo) : ......elizabeth......

Seta (superman) : (menatap ke arah minato) minato san.....

Junpei (kakak romeo) : semua keputusan ada di tanganmu leader. Kami harap kau mengambil keputusan yang terbaik. Kami tak bisa memaksamu. Apapun keputusanmu leader,kami akan menerimanya karena kami juga tak bisa egois.

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : leader....

Naoto dan yang lainnya : (langsung menatap ke arah minato dengan pandangan sedih)

Minato (romeo) : aku......(masih terlihat bingung)

Elizabeth : ayo minato sama,apa jawabanmu....? katakan padaku? (sambil menatap kedua mata minato dalam-dalam)

Minato terdiam dan memejamkan mata sebentar untuk berfikir. Semua menunggu keputusan minato.

Minato (romeo) : (berkata dengan tegas) maafkan aku elizabeth, seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Aku tak bisa ikut denganmu. Mereka semua membutuhkanku dan aku akan melindungi mereka semua. Ada seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku dan aku harus menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padanya. Jadi maafkan aku elizabeth......

Elizabeth : jadi ada orang lain yang sudah berhasil merebut hati minato sama rupanya. Jadi aku sudah terlambat.....

Minato (romeo) : maafkan aku elizabeth, sekali lagi maafkan aku......(merasa bersalah) teman-temanku sungguh lebih membutuhkan aku dan aku juga membutuhkan mereka.

Elizabeth : (tersenyum tapi sambil menitikkan air matanya) aku mengerti minato sama. Walaupun aku memaksamu untuk ikut denganku tapi aku tahu hatimu takkan pernah jadi milikku. Hatimu sudah menjadi milik gadis berambut kuning itu kan yang pernah menjadi tamu dalam velvet room? Kalau tidak salah namanya aigis kan?

Minato (romeo) : (mengangguk perlahan)

Elizabeth : sepertinya keputusanmu sudah bulat bahwa kau ingin bersama teman-temanmu dan menyelamatkan gadis itu. Sepertinya tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghentikanmu minato sama.......sepertinya aku harus menyerah. (masih terus menitikkan air mata)

Misterius person : DON'T GIVE UP MY SISTER!!!

Minato dkk : WHAT!!!

Tiba-tiba ada sesosok wanita misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sisi panggung. Minato dkk langsung kaget seketika.

Misterius person : DON'T GIVE UP!! I KNOW YOU REALLY LOVE HIM DON'T YOU? DON'T WORRY ELIZABETH, I WILL HELP YOU!!!

Elizabeth : SISTER?!!!

Minato dkk : (gasp) N...NO WAY!!! (terkejut tingkat tinggi)

Misterius person : (tersenyum) Hello everyone!! I'm elizabeth's sister. My name is MARGARETH. Nice to meet you all.

Seta (superman) : MARGARETH!!! (benar-benar terkejut)

Minato (romeo) : (bingung) huh!! You know her seta kun?

Junpei (kakak romeo) : Is that elizabeth's sister? She is really like elizabeth!!

Naoto (james bond) : (langsung menatap seta dengan tatapan sedih) seta senpai.....

Margareth : I'm glad you still remember me seta kun. It's a been a long time we never meet again and now I still can't believe we meet in here.

Seta (superman) : ........

Elizabeth : sister!!! Why are you here?

Margareth : Untuk membantumu mendapatkan orang yang kau cintai elizabeth.

Elizabeth : kakak.....aku.....(terlihat ragu dan sedih)

Margareth : (langsung menoleh ke arah minato) jadi kau yang bernama arisato minato, leader organisasi sees. Kau terlihat berkarisma. Pantas saja kau menjadi leader.

Minato (romeo) : .......

Margareth : minato san dari dulu sejak pertama kali adikku elizabeth bertemu denganmu ia sangat menganggumimu. Bahkan dia selalu memikirkanmu. Aku harap kau bisa mendampingi adikku elizabeth. Karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengisi hidup adikku. Tapi sepertinya kau tak bisa meninggalkan teman-temanmu.

Minato (romeo) : ........

Seta (superman) : ........

Margareth : aku tak tega jika melihat adikku tersiksa. Sepertinya aku harus memaksamu ikut dengan kami minato san. Jika kau tidak mau mendampingi elizabeth maka........(langsung menatap tajam ke arah minato dkk) aku dan elizabeth akan melawanmu minato san dan aku juga tak segan-segan berhadapan denganmu seta kun.

Elizabeth : sister......(masih dalam keragu-raguan)

Minato (romeo) : A...APA!! (Langsung kembali menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung)

Seta (superman) : M..Margareth....

Margareth akhirnya muncul di tengah-tengah minato cs dan elizabeth. Bahkan margareth menantang minato dkk untuk bertarung. Kini bagaimana kelanjutan petualangan minato dkk yang kini harus berhadapan dengan margareth? Apa mereka berhasil dalam menghadapi ordeal kali ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib juliet? Masih bisakah minato menyelamatkan aigis di tengah-tengah ordeal yang berat ini? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!!

Sekilas curhat :

HEHEHE!!!! Chapter 5 menjelang ulang tahunku yang ke 17 tgl 21 desember nanti. hihihi!!! Sweet seventeen!!!! (di hajar minato dkk) tapi kayaknya nggak bakal dirayain coz lagi bokek!! HIKS....HIKS!!!! HUUAAAHHHH......GULP!!!(Author langsung di lempar sepatu boots oleh takaya) Tapi nggak pa pa!!! Yang penting tetep semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini!!! (Di lempar sandal sama penonton)

Wasiat author :

To LvNa-cHaN Di chapter ini pertanyaanmu terjawab. Margareth muncul dan tunggu saja aksinya di chapter selanjutnya. To arisato-chan requestmu akan terwujud di chapter selanjutnya. To Salary Dam Makasih banyak karena selalu ngikutin tiap chapter. Thanks semuanya!!! BTW READ AND REVIEW YA BIAR TAMBAH SEMANGAT BUAT NGELANJUTIN FIC INI JANGAN LUPA KRITIK DAN SARANNYA!!!! (LANGSUNG DI LEMPAR SAMPAH SAMA LVNA,ARISATO CHAN DAN SALARY DAM)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 akhirnya datang juga!!!

Kini margareth muncul dihadapan romeo dkk untuk membantu Elizabeth. Margareth meminta minato untuk ikut dengan Elizabeth. Kini keputusan berada di tangan minato. Keputusan apa yang akan di ambil minato? Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan drama sekolah yang makin berantakan ini?

**Disclaimer : **Mulai dari persona 3 dan empat itu punya atlus. Kalo tokoh-tokoh hulk,batman dan sebagainya itu punya marvel. Kalo teletubbies itu punya adikku (langsung dilempar wajan sama adikku)

Margareth : apa keputusanmu minato san?

Minato (romeo) : Ugh……

Seta (superman) : ……..

Junpei dkk : Minato……

Margareth : apa kau masih tetap pada pendirianmu kalau kau tak ingin meninggalkan teman-temanmu?

Elizabeth : ……..(berwajah sedih dan bermata sayu)

Minato (romeo) : …….(terdiam sejenak lalu dengan lantang berkata) Keputusanku sudah bulat margareth! Aku takkan meninggalkan teman-temanku! Aku juga harus segera menyelamatkan aigis!!

Margareth : (tersenyum) jadi begitu ya. Kalau begitu apa boleh buat terpaksa….(langsung mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal berwarna biru dengan symbol aneh) aku dan elizabeth akan melawan kalian semua!!

Elizabeth : kakak…..

Junpei (kakak romeo) : sudah kuduga akan seperti ini jadinya!!! Ayo kawan-kawan bersiaplah!! Kita akan menghadapi mereka berdua!!! (langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung)

Minato dkk : (mengangguk sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung)

Margareth : (tersenyum sinis) HAHAHA!!! APA KALIAN SEMUA YAKIN BISA MENGALAHKAN KAMI BERDUA HAH!!! AYO ELIZABETH KITA TUNJUKKAN KEKUATAN KITA BERDUA!!

Elizabeth : ……(masih dalam kebimbangan)

Seta (superman) : Semuanya!! Berhati-hatilah terhadap margareth!!

Minato (romeo) : (mengangguk waspada)

Lalu pertarungan akbar antara kubu margareth dan kubu minato akan segera di mulai. Semua yang melihat adegan tersebut merasakan ketegangan yang luar biasa. Ada yang menganga adapula yang tak berkedip sama sekali, ada yang melotot kayak kuntilanak ada juga yang berguling guling nggak jelas kayak orang cacingan. Scene tersebut menyebabkan fenomena-fenomena yang super nggak jelas. Padahal pertempuran belum di mulai tapi sudah seperti itu apalagi kalau sudah di mulai.

Margareth : apa kalian percaya bahwa takdir kalian semua berada di dalam sebuah kartu?

Minato (romeo) : huh……?

Lalu margareth mengambil sebuah kartu dari dalam buku tebalnya. Semua melongo melihat tindakan margareth.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia peramal?

Shinjiro (batman) : meneketehek!!

Lalu margareth mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berlambang tengkorak.

Margareth : hahahaha!!! Seperti yang kuduga ini kartu DEATH!! Kalian akan kalah!!!

Minato (romeo) : HUH!! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : kami tak percaya dengan ramalan!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : BULL SHIT!!! OMONG KOSONG!!!

Naoto dkk : HO'O HO'O!!! (sambil mengangguk-angguk)

Margareth : enak saja!! Ramalanku ini selalu tepat dan akurat tauk!!! Emang kalian nggak percaya apa?!! (nggak terima)

Minato dkk : (serempak) NGGAK!!!

Margareth : Kalo kalian nggak percaya akan aku hadirkan saksi matanya. Ayo kalian semua kemarilah!!

Lalu tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang memasuki panggung dari arah selatan.

Kenji : OOIIII!!!! MINATO!!! COBA AJA RAMALANNYA MADAM MARGARETH!! DI JAMIN TEPAT BRO!!!

Minato (romeo) : KENJI!!! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI??

Sayoko : Hello seta kun, akhirnya aku bertemu lagi denganmu!! Ternyata ramalan madam margareth tepat sekali!!

Seta (superman) : SA…SAYOKO??!!! BUKANNYA KAMU PINDAH KERJA KE AFRIKA? KOK MALAH DATANG KE SINI? (terkejut)

Sayoko : seta kun aku tak betah di sana. Niatku ingin menolong orang-orang yang kesusahan malah disuruh ngerawat gorila-gorila yang lagi kena CACAR AIR!! UGH!!! MENJIJIKAN!!! Lebih baik aku kemari bertemu denganmu.

Seta (superman) : (sweatdrop) GO…GORILA KENA CACAR AIR?

Chihiro : Yaii!!! Kata madam margareth aku akan bertemu minato san dan ternyata ramalannya benar!!!

Minato (romeo) : (sweatdrop) YA JELASLAH CHIHIRO!! KITA PASTI BAKALAN KETEMU NGGAK USAH DIRAMAL PUN KITA JUGA BAKALAN KETEMU LAH WONG KITA SATU SEKOLAHAN DI MANA SI LOE!!!! (langsung sewot tingkat tinggi)

Chihiro : Oh iya ya!! Sampai lupa aku!! kita kan satu sekolahan minato san. Mungkin sangking gugupnya aku sampai aku lupa. Sorry….hahahahaha!!!!

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop)

Dojima : HOOIIIII SETA!!!!

Nanako : HELLO BIG BRO!!

Seta (superman) : PA…PAMAN!!! NANAKO!!! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI!!!

Dojima : aku habis dibayar sama margareth disuruh ikut-ikutan promosi tentang ramalannya. Lumayan buat tambahan seta!!!

Nanako : kalau aku habis dikasih rekaman jingle junes versi madam margareth, keren loh rekamannya big bro!!! JJUUUNNNNEEESSSSS!!!!!!!!! I LOVE JJUUUNNNNEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!

Seta dkk : (sweatdrop)

Naoto (james bond) : su..suara nanako makin mengerikan!!!

Seta (superman) : i..iya benar!!! (ketakutan)

Margareth : tuh kan kalian semua sudah lihat!! Mau gabung dan ingin tahu ramalan sehari-hari kamu? Caranya gampang kok!! Ketik REG spasi MADAM MARGARETH kirim ke 008 dapatkan ramalan-ramalan akurat dan eksklusif dari saya!! HOHOHO!!! Ramalan saya lebih akurat loh dari MAMA LAUREN!!!

Lalu di suatu tempat di dunia nyata…

Extravaganza…..

Indra birowo : kira-kira di tahun 2009 ini apa yang bisa anda prediksi mama Lauren? Apakah ada bencana alam lagi? Atau ada musibah-musibah lain ataukah sebagainya?

Mama Lauren : sepertinya saya merasakan kalau di tahun ini akan banyak yang menjelek-jelekkan saya.

Indra birowo + penonton : …….(sweatdrop)

Kembali ke scene….

Junpei (kakak romeo) : BUSET!! NGGAK MUNGKIN RAMALAN LOE KEAKURATANNYA MELEBIHI MAMA LAUREN!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : BULL SHIT!!! OMONG KOSONG!!!

Naoto (james bond) : NGGAK PERCAYA GUE!!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : SAMA!!! AKU JUGA NGGAK PERCAYA!!!

Margareth : apa kalian masih tetap nggak percaya kalau ramalanku itu luar biasa akurat?

Minato dkk : (serempak) NGGAK!!!

Margareth : JAHHAAATTTTT!!!!!!!

Minato dkk : (serempak) BIARIINNNN!!!!!!!

Margareth : KURANG AJAR!!!! AKAN KUBUAT KALIAN PERCAYA!! AKAN KU KALAHKAN KALIAN!!! DAN AKAN KU BUKTIKAN BAHWA KARTU DEATH INI BENAR!!!!

Minato dkk : KETOMBE? SIAPA TAKUT!!!! AYO MAJU!!!

Margareth : (sweatdrop) KE…KETOMBE?? WHATEVER!!!

Lalu pasukan romeo cs menyerbu margareth dan Elizabeth. Lalu tiba-tiba….

Margareth : STOP!!!

Minato dkk : (langsung berhenti seketika) HUH!!! Ke…kenapa berhenti!!??

Margareth : kali ini akan kuputuskan cara kita bertarung.

Minato (romeo) : A…apa maksudmu?

Margareth : aku tak mau bertarung dengan cara kekerasan. Karna aku tak mau rambutku yang indah dan menawan dan habis aku creambath di salon ini jadi berantakan dan juga aku tak mau kuku-kukuku yang sangat cantik ini dan habis di menikiuurrr pedikiuurrr ini patah.

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop) terserah…..

Margareth : begini aturan mainnya. Aku akan mengocok kartu tarot. Kalian masing-masing harus mengambil satu kartu. Tiap kartu pasti melambangkan arcana, kalian akan ku beri teka-teki berdasarkan arcana kartu itu jika kalian salah menjawab teka-teki yang aku berikan maka kalian akan tersengat listrik.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : tersengat listrik? Ba…bagaimana bisa? Emang listrik dari mana? Dari boxernya akihiko senpai?

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : (Sewot) Apa maksudmu junpei? Boxerku menyengat?

Junpei (kakak romeo) : masa kau tidak tahu maksudku senpai. Boxer senpai kan udah nggak dicuci selama 3 minggu karena mesin cuci di dorm kan di sita mitsuru senpai. Pasti boxer senpai baunya menyengat dan busuk banget!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : APA KATAMU!!!! (Emosi tingkat tinggi)

Minato (romeo) : (sweatdrop) Lalu apa hubungannya antara boxer senpai yang bau menyengat dengan sengatan listrik?

Junpei (kakak romeo) : Ya tentu saja berhubungan dong!! Mungkin saja karna sangking baunya boxer senpai sampai-sampai mengeluarkan sengatan listrik!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : JUNPEI!!!!! TUTUP MULUT ATAU MAU KU ROBEK MULUT BUSUKMU ITU HAH!!! (Benar-baner marah)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : (sweatdrop) te…tenanglah senpai aku hanya bercanda kok!!!

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop)

Margareth : (sweatdrop) mmm….bisa kita mulai permainan ini minato san?

Minato (romeo) : uhhh….ya silahkan dimulai saja tak usah pedulikan mereka.

Lalu margareth segera mengeluarkan kartu dari dalam bukunya. Lalu tiba-tiba semua kartu tersebut melayang di udara dan berputar-putar. Minato dkk dan para penonton terkesima dengan pemandangan itu. Lalu kartu-kartu tersebut kembali ke tangan margareth.

Margareth : (tersenyum) ayo masing-masing dari kalian ambil satu kartu.

Lalu minato dkk masing-masing mengambil kartu satu persatu.

Margareth : ayo coba katakan padaku kartu apa yang kalian dapatkan?

Minato (romeo) : Huh! A..apa ini? JO…JOKER?

Seta (superman) : aku malah dapet kartu AS?!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : AKU DAPET KARTU KERITING!

Shinjiro (batman) : QUEEN?

Tiba-tiba dari arah selatan masuklah gerombolan polisi nggak jelas dan menuju kearah minato dkk.

Polisi gendut,pake baju kekecilan : ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN SEMUA!!!! (sambil menodongkan pistol kearah minato dkk)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : HAH!!! A…ADA APA INI PAK POLISI?? KA…KAMI SALAH APA PAK??!! (langsung angkat tangan)

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : I…YA PAK KA…KAMI MEMANGNYA SALAH APA? (juga angkat tangan)

Polisi kerempeng,pake baju kedodoran : KALIAN DI DUGA MELAKUKAN TINDAK KRIMINAL!!! KALIAN DI DUGA TELAH BERJUDI DI MUKA UMUM!!!

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop) Uhh…maaf se…sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman di sini pak!!

Polisi berkumis tebal dan sedikit item : KESALAH PAHAMAN GIMANA? UDAH JELAS KALIAN BERJUDI!!! LIHAT KARTU REMI YANG KALIAN BAWA ITU!!!

Minato dkk : (makin bertambah sweatdrop) uhh ini….hanya….

Margareth : (sweatdrop) uhh…bi…biar aku jelaskan!! Sebenarnya begini pak polisi…..

Setengah jam berlalu. Setelah margareth menjelaskan semuanya pada polisi. Scene dilanjutkan.

Margareth : (Sweatdrop) SORRY-SORRY,AKU SALAH AMBIL KARTU!!! ITU BUKAN KARTU TAROT TAPI KARTU REMI!!! SORRY-SORRY!!! BI…BISAKAH KITA ULANGI LAGI!!

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop)

Replay…..

Margareth : (tersenyum) ayo masing-masing dari kalian ambil satu kartu.

Lalu minato dkk masing-masing mengambil kartu satu persatu.

Margareth : ayo coba katakan padaku kartu apa yang kalian dapatkan?

Seta (superman) : Kar…kartu apa ini? Kok warnanya kuning ada titik merahnya?

Naoto (james bond) : kartu apa ini? Kok kayak TOMPEL?

Junpei (kakak romeo) : HAHAHAHA!!!! BINTIL BINTIL MERAH DI KARTU INI MENGINGATKAN AKU PADA BOROK SHINJIRO SENPAI YANG ADA DI BAGIAN PANTAT!!!

BRRUUUUAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!! Junpei langsung di tabok dengan kapak dan terpental ke dinding.

Shinjiro (batman) : BRENGSEK!!!! SEKALI LAGI KAU MENJELEK-JELEKKAN AKU TAK SEGAN-SEGAN AKAN AKU SAYAT-SAYAT KEPALAMU!!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : SO…SORRY!!!

Lalu tiba-tiba gerombolan polisi datang lagi dari arah selatan panggung.

Polisi kerempeng,pake baju kedodoran : KALIAN INI TIDAK JERA RUPANYA!!! UDAH JUDI PAKE KARTU REMI SEKARANG MALAH JUDI LAGI PAKE KARTU DOMINO!!!! APA PERLU KAMI PANGGILKAN BANG HAJI RHOMA IRAMA UNTUK MENYENYIKAN LAGU JUDI DI HADAPAN KALIAN 24 JAM NONSTOP SUPAYA KALIAN JERA HAH!!

Minato dkk : Uhhh…i…itu..itu anu…anu pak anu….

Polisi berkumis tebal dan sedikit item : ANU…ANU APA MAKSUDMU!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : ANU….PAK ANU….

Polisi berkumis tebal dan sedikit item : LEBIH BAIK JELASKAN SAJA DI KANTOR POLISI!!!

Margareth : (sweatdrop) ANU PAK BIAR SAYA JELASKAN…ANU…!!!

20 Menit kemudian….

Margareth : ANU…SORRY PAK POLISI ANU….MMM INI KEPENTINGAN DRAMA!!

Trio polisi : OH BEGITU, YA SUDAH TAK APA-APA MADAM MARGARETH YA SUDAH…ANU….ANU….SAMPAI JUMPA!!!

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop) A…Anu?

Margareth : (sweatdrop) OUPS!! SORRY SEMUANYA!! ANU….AKU SALAH AMBIL KARTU LAGI!! ITU KARTU DOMINO!!! HEHEHE!!! SORRY!!! AYO KITA ULANGI SEKALI LAGI!!!

Minato dkk : (double sweatdrop)

Replay…..

Margareth : (tersenyum) ayo masing-masing dari kalian ambil satu kartu.

Lalu minato dkk masing-masing mengambil kartu satu persatu.

Margareth : ayo coba katakan padaku kartu apa yang kalian dapatkan?

Junpei (kakak romeo) : MAJULAH SAMPAI START, JIKA MELALUI JAKARTA TERIMA 200? HUH!! KARTU APA INI?

Naoto (james bond) : DA…DANA UMUM?

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : BAYAR BIAYA RUMAH SAKIT 150?

Shinjiro (batman) : BAYAR DENDA 200 KARENA MABUK-MABUKAN DI JALANAN?!!

Minato (romeo) : HARGA 1 PERSIL 750 JIKA DISEWAKAN MENJADI 4 KALI LIPAT? A…APA INI?

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : MASUK PENJARA LANGSUNG MELEWATI START TIDAK TERIMA 200? HEI!! SE…SEJAK KAPAN AKU JADI TAHANAN?

Margareth : (Makin bertambah sweatdrop) MA,,,MAAF KESALAHAN TEKNIS!! ITU KARTU MONOPOLI MILIK ELIZABETH!!! BI…BISAKAH KITA ULANGI SEKALI LAGI!!!

Tiba-tiba dari arah utara muncul sesosok orang misterius dengan diiringi jingle aneh.

Sound system :

YOUR TELEVISION

CURRENT NET TANAKA

EVERYONE'S

FRIEND OF DESIRE

YOU TELEVISION

CURRENT NET TANAKA

WHEN YOU BUY

ONLY NOW

Misterious person : HELLO!!! SELAMAT DATANG DI PASAR KOMODITI TANAKA!!!! BERSAMA SAYA TANAKA!!! KAMI AKAN MENGABULKAN KEINGINAN ANDA!!!!

Minato dkk,margareth + Elizabeth,penonton : (sweatdrop)

Presiden tanaka : HAHAHA!!! Kalo tidak salah aku dengar kata-kata MONOPOLI. Apa itu benar?

Junpei (kakak romeo) : Ya… itu benar memangnya kenapa?

Presiden tanaka : Nah kebetulan sekali!! Apakah anda ingin sukses dalam bermain monopoli?

Minato dkk : huh……

Presiden tanaka : CARANYA GAMPANG!!! KETIK REG SPASI TANAKA KIRIM KE 009. MASUKKAN NOMER REKENING ANDA DAN TANAMKANLAH SAHAM ANDA DI TANAKA PRODUCTION!! MAKA SAHAM ANDA AKAN MENJADI BERLIPAT GANDA!!! TUNGGU APA LAGI!!! AYO BURUAN!!!

Minato dkk : (makin sweatdrop)

Margareth : ma…maaf kami tidak hendak bermain monopoli. Anu…ini hanya kesalah pahaman saja.

Presiden tanaka : APA!! JADI INI SEMUA HANYA MISUNDERSTANDING? OMG!!! AKU SUDAH MEMBUANG WAKTU SELAMA 20 MENIT HANYA UNTUK SEMUA KESALAH PAHAMAN INI!!!

Margareth + minato dkk : (menganggukan kepala secara bersamaan)

Presiden tanaka : NOOO!!!! TIME IS MONEY!!!! AKU TELAH MEMBUANG 1 JUTA KARENA MEMBUANG WAKTU 20 MENIT!!! NOOO!!!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : bersabarlah pak tanaka!! Hidup itu memang kejam!! (sok bersimpati)

Presiden tanaka : NNOOOO!!!!! HIKS….HIKS…HHUUAAAHHHH!!!! (Menangis lebay)

Akhirnya setelah setengah jam berlalu. Pak tanaka kembali tenang dan lalu pergi meninggalkan panggung.

Margareth : maaf semuanya. Lagi-lagi misunderstanding!!

Elizabeth : (sweatdrop) kau membuatku malu kakak!!

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop)

Margareth : ayo kita ulangi lagi!!

Replay…..(Lagi?)

Margareth : (tersenyum) ayo masing-masing dari kalian ambil satu kartu.

Lalu minato dkk masing-masing mengambil kartu satu persatu.

Margareth : ayo coba katakan padaku kartu apa yang kalian dapatkan?

Naoto (james bond) : BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON? ATTACK 3000 DEFENSE 2000? A..APA APAAN INI?

Shinjiro (batman) : TRAP CARD??

Minato (romeo) : HUH!! RITUAL CARD? MASUKKAN DARK MAGICIAN DAN KURIBOH KEDALAM GUCI MAKA AKAN MENJADI DARK MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS? HUH!! APA MAKSUDNYA INI!!??

Junpei (kakak romeo) : THE LEFT ARM EXODIA THE FORBIDDENS ONE?!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : HUH!! AKU MALAH DAPET TANGAN KANANNYA. THE RIGHT ARM EXODIA THE FORBIDDENS ONE??!!!

Seta (superman) : AKU DAPET KAKI KANANNYA EXODIA!! THE RIGHT LEG EXODIA THE FORBBIDEN ONE??

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : AKU MALAH DAPET KEPALANYA.

Kuma,junpei,seta : (sweatdrop)

Margareth : (sweatdrop tingkat tinggi) OH SORRY!!! LAGI-LAGI KESALAHAN TEKNIS, I…ITU YU-GI-OH GAME CARD. SORRY-SORRY!!! BIASANYA AKU DUEL PAKE KARTU ITU NGELAWAN PAK LURAH DI KELURAHAN TAPI KALAH TERUS!! SO…SORRY!!!

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop)

Dari arah barat tiba-tiba ada sebuah pesawat mendarat.

Seto kaiba : AKU HARUS MENGALAHKAN YUGI!!! BAGAIMANAPUN CARANYA!!! HARGA DIRIKU SEBAGAI PEMIMPIN KAIBA COORPORATION TAK BOLEH JATUH!!!!

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop) Now what?

Seto kaiba : HEI KAU!! YANG RAMBUTNYA KAYAK CANGCUTTER SINI LO!!! (Sambil menunjuk kearah seta)

Seta (superman) : ……….

Seto kaiba : HEH!! LOE BUDEK YA!! SINI LO!! AYO LAWAN GUE DUEL KARTU CEPETAN!!! (Nada membentak)

Seta (superman) : …….

Seto kaiba : EHH LOE KENAPA DIAM AJA!!! LOE BISU YA!!! LOE TAKUT?!!! DASAR RAMBUT BOTOK!!! PENGECUT!!! KAYAK PEREMPUAN!!! BANCI!!! DEKIL!!! FEMINIM!!!!

BRRUUUAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto kaiba : AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!! (Langsung terpental ke angkasa bersama pesawat pribadinya)

Seta (superman) : JANGAN PERNAH MENYEBUTKU BANCI,FEMINIM DAN HAL-HAL YANG BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN WANITA LAGI!!! BRENGSEKK!!!! (Mode super saiya)

Minato dkk + margareth : (gemetar) menakutkan…..

Replay…..(Lagi?)

Margareth : (tersenyum) ayo masing-masing dari kalian ambil satu kartu. Aku yakin pasti kali ini tepat!!

Lalu minato dkk masing-masing mengambil kartu satu persatu.

Margareth : ayo coba katakan padaku kartu apa yang kalian dapatkan?

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : AKU DAPAT EMPEROR!!!

Margareth : jadi kau dapat emperor ya. Oke teka-tekinya adalah….

Junpei (kakak romeo) : Berjuanglah akihiko senpai!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : Pasti pertanyaannya mudah percayalah!!!

Minato dkk : BERJUANGLAH AKIHIKO SENPAI JANGAN SAMPAI TERSENGAT!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : OKE!!!

Margareth : Simak baik-baik pertanyaanku!! Pertanyaanku pasti akan membuatmu pusing tujuh keliling,sakit panas selama seminggu,pusing,mual-mual,diare,bibir pecah-pecah,panu,kadas,kurap dan gagal ginjal stadium 4!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : (sweatdrop) o…oke!!!

Margareth : karena kau mendapat arcana emperor akan aku hubungkan dengan empress!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : …..

Margareth : pertanyaannya adalah…..BERAPA KILO BERAT BADAN MITSURU KIRIJO?

GUUBBBRRRAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!! (Seketika semua orang yang mendengar pertanyaan margareth ambruk seketika)

Minato (romeo) : (sweatdrop) PE…PERTANYAAN MACAM APA ITU?!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BERBOBOT!!

Shinjiro (batman) : TIDAK BERKUALITAS!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : A…apa kau yakin itu pertanyaannya? Ka..kau pasti bercanda kan!!!

Margareth : untuk apa aku bercanda? Aku serius tauk!!! Ayo jawab pertanyaanku.

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : Ummm….berat badan mitsuru….brapa ya? Kira-kira ummm? Dari kebiasaannya pergi fitness,makan camilan,ke salon tiap hari dan sering berpidato mungkin sekitar…..60 kilo!!

Minato dkk,margareth + Elizabeth,penonton : (Gasp) 60 KILO!!!

AAKKKIIIIHHHIIIIKKKKOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari balik layar sebelah barat.

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : huh!! Si…siapa itu?

Mysterious person : HOW DARE YOU SAY MY WEIGHT IS 60 KILO!!! HUH!!! I'M NOT THAT FAT YOU KNOW!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : MI….MITSURU!!!!

Mitsuru : EXECUTION!!!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Setelah 15 menit kemudian. Akihiko langsung berubah menjadi penampakan orang yang sudah tak ada di dalam peradaban. Terlalu mengenaskan untuk dilihat dan tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Mitsuru : ITU AKIBATNYA KALAU BERANI-BERANINYA MEMPERMALUKANKU DI DEPAN UMUM!!! AKU TAK SEGENDUT ITU KAU TAHU!!!! (langsung pergi meninggalkan panggung)

Minato dkk : (sweatdrop)

Margareth : umm se…sepertinya aku tak perlu menyengatnya dengan listrik karena keadaannya sangat mengenaskan. Baiklah satu gugur ayo siapa selanjutnya?

Shinjiro (batman) : AKU!! ARCANAKU ADALAH CHARIOT!!

Margareth : chariot ya….oke, akan aku hubungkan chariot dengan chariot. Pertanyaannya adalah…..

Minato (romeo) : aku harap bukan pertanyaan yang itu! Kalau sampai pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan itu,shinjiro senpai takkan bisa mengendalikan diri!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : apa maksudmu minato? Shinjiro senpai tak bisa mengendalikan diri? Pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan apa sih sebenarnya?

Minato (romeo) : sstttt…..diamlah junpei!

Margareth : pertanyaannya adalah…..HAL APA YANG SENANG DILAKUKAN OLEH METIS?

Shinjiro (batman) : HUH!!!

Minato (romeo) : GAWAT!!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : JANGAN-JANGAN……

Seta (superman) : AKU TAK MAU MELIHATNYA!!!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : AKU MAU LIHAT!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : KUSARANKAN TUTUP MATAMU KUMA!!!

Margareth : ayo jawab pertanyaanku shinjiro!

Shinjiro (batman) : …….

Minato (romeo) : tenangkanlah pikiranmu shinjiro senpai. Jawablah dengan benar. Tenang……tenang ya senpai….aku yakin kau pasti bisa. (menenangkan shinjiro)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : tak perlu terburu-buru shinjiro senpai. Tenang….rileks….rileks!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : (tersenyum) Huh!!! Pertanyaan seperti itu saja takkan bisa mengecohku!!! Metis adalah wanita yang baik,sabar dan pengertian. Dia juga sangat loyal dan setia pada organisasi jadi pasti dia melakukan hal yang baik-baik jadi menurut prediksi dan analisaku jawabannya dia pasti senang melakukan…..

Minato (romeo) : YAA!! TERUSKAN SENPAI!!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : AYO TERUS SENPAI!!! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!!!

Seta (superman) : JUST A LITTLE MORE!!!!

Naoto + kuma : GO SENPAI!!! GO!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : (narsis mode on) HAHAHAHA!!! TENTU SAJA DIA PASTI SENANG MELAKUKAN GOYANG NGEBOR DI HADAPANKU DAN BERDUET DENGANKU DI ESCAPADE!!! SERTA DIA AKAN SELALU BERGOYANG PATAH-PATAH SAAT AKU INGIN MELIHAT ANNISA BAHAR!! METIS IS THE HOTTEST BABE YEAH!!!!

Minato (romeo) : UGH!!! SHIT!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : IT'S OVER….

Seta (superman) : THIS IS BAD!!!

Naoto + kuma : (hanya bisa menganga)

SSSHHHHIIIIINNNNJJJJIIIIRRROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : METIS!!!!

Metis (cat women) : ORGIA MODE!!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : jawabanku tepat kan sayang!!! Aku tahu setelah aku mengatakan semua hal tadi kau pasti tidak sabar ingin segera berduet denganku kan?

Metis (cat women) : IYA KAU BENAR SAYANG!! AKU SUDAH TAK SABAR LAGI INGIN BERDUET LANGSUNG DENGANMU!! APA KAU SUDAH SIAP!?? HERE I COME!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : I'M READY HONEY!!!

BBRRRUUUAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!!!!PLAAKKK!!!!PLOOKKK!!!CROTT!!!!GEDEBUK!!!!!DUAAANNGGG!!!!!!!!!!PLETAARRR!!!!!!NGGIIIIUUUNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!! BAAAMMMM!!!!!

Margareth : 2 orang sudah gugur. Siapa lagi yang mau maju?

Minato (romeo) : SIAL!!! Akihiko senpai dan shinjiro senpai sudah K.O!! kita harus berhati-hati!!

Seta (superman) : kita tak boleh sembarangan sekarang minato san.

Naoto (james bond) : lalu sekarang siapa yang akan maju?

Junpei (kakak romeo) : biar aku saja yang maju!!

Minato (romeo) : junpei tapi….

Junpei (kakak romeo) : tenang saja minato aku pasti akan baik-baik saja tapi kalau memang nanti aku gagal. Ku mohon kalian semua lindungi minato!!

Seta,naoto,kuma : PASTI!!!

Minato (romeo) : teman-teman…..kalian baik sekali. Terima kasih banyak!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : tenang saja leader!!! Kami berjanji akan selalu melindungimu!!!

Minato (romeo) : (mengangguk)

Margareth : ayo siapa yang akan maju berikutnya?

Junpei (kakak romeo) : AKU YANG AKAN MAJU!!! ARCANAKU FOOL!!!

Minato (romeo) : berjuanglah junpei!!!

Seta (superman) : kau pasti bisa junpei san!!!!

Margareth : fool ya! Arcana pertama yang selalu dimiliki oleh para tamu velvet room. Akan aku berikan pertanyaan yang sangat menakjubkan untukmu. Pertanyaannya adalah…..

Semuanya begitu deg degan menunggu pertanyaan margareth. Junpei hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Minato dan yang lainnya hanya bisa harap-harap cemas.

Margareth : pertanyaannya adalah…..siapa orang yang paling sering memanggilmu dengan sebutan stupei?

Junpei (kakak romeo) : Ugh!!

Minato (romeo) : gawat!! Junpei terjepit!!

Seta (superman) : memangnya kenapa minato san?

Minato (romeo) : jika junpei menjawab benar ia akan dihabisi oleh orang yang ia sebut tapi kalau salah ia akan disengat listrik margareth!

Naoto (james bond) : gawat!!! Aku yakin dari awal margareth sudah merencanakan semua ini!!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : DASAR LICIK!!!

Margareth : apa jawabanmu junpei san?

Junpei (kakak romeo) : sial!! Jika aku jujur aku akan di habisi oleh dia tapi kalau aku salah aku bakal tersetrum! Ugh!! Pilihan yang sulit!!! Tapi aku harus melindungi minato dan yang lainnya!!

Margareth : ayo apa jawabanmu junpei san?

Junpei (kakak romeo) : YUKARI TAKEBA!!!!

OOHHHH!!!! JUNPEEEIIIIII!!!!!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : Teman-teman lindungi minato ya!

Minato (romeo) : JUNPEI!! NOO!!!

Seta (superman) : OH SHIT!!!

Naoto (james bond) : YUKARI SENPAI DON'T DO THAT!!!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : THERE IS NO HOPE!!!

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, junpei sudah tertancap di dinding seperti orang-orangan sawah.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : I….I'm sorry minato….I failed…. (langsung pingsan seketika)

Minato (romeo) : JUNPEI!!!!!

Seta (superman) : NOOOO!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : This is can't end like this!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : DAMN YOU MARGARETH!!!!

Margareth : 3 sudah gugur. NEXT…..?

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : SUDAH CUKUP BIAR AKU YANG MAJU!!!!

Seta (superman) : KUMA!!!

Naoto (james bond) : KUMA!!! DON'T!!!

Minato (romeo) : Kuma please don't go. It's too dangerous!! Biar aku saja yang pergi!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : TIDAK!!! BIAR KUMA YANG MAJU!!! KUMA SUDAH BERJANJI AKAN MELINDUNGI SENSEI DAN KAWAN-KAWAN!!!

Seta (superman) : kuma…..

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : AKU YANG AKAN MAJU SEKARANG!!! ARCANA YANG AKU DAPAT ADALAH DEVIL!!

Margareth : ohh devil yaa. Baiklah pertanyaannya adalah…..

Minato dkk : berjuanglah kuma!!!

Margareth : pertanyaannya adalah…..TANAKA COMODITY VERSUS JUNES SIAPA YANG AKAN MENANG?

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : HUH!!!

Minato (romeo) : WHAT!!!

Seta (superman) : YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : NO WAY!!! THIS IS SO DIFFICULT!!

Margareth : ayo apa jawabanmu kuma aka Michael Jackson?

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : aku yakin, kalau tanaka komoditylah yang akan menang!! Karena iklannya hampir ada di seluruh Negara!!! Sedangkan junes hanya berada di inaba dan sekitarnya. Jadi jawabanku tanakalah yang akan menang!!

Margareth : apa kau yakin?

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : huh!! Apa maksudmu?

Margareth : maksud pertanyaanku bukan persaingan penjualan antara tanaka dan junes tapi persaingan duel!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : WHAT!!!

Margareth : DARI SUDUT MERAH. PEBISNIS YANG SUDAH TAK ASING LAGI!!! DIA ADALAH PRESIDEN SEBUAH KOMODITY, DIA ADALAH SEORANG MILLIONER, SAHAMNYA MELIMPAH DAN IA PUNYA SEGUDANG AKAL BULUS UNTUK MENGELABUHI KONSUMENNYA. SATU RAHASIA BESARNYA SAAT DI RUMAH, IA SAMPAI NGGAK MANDI 3 HARI KARENA MALAS. MARI KITA SAMBUT PRESIDEN TANAKA!!!!

Tiba-tiba dari arah utara presiden tanaka kembali masuk kedalam panggung dengan beberapa bodyguard.

Presiden tanaka : (langsung sewot) HEI JANGAN SEBARKAN RAHASIAKU!!!!

Penonton + minato dkk : (sweatdrop)

Margareth : DARI SUDUT MERAH, ADALAH SEORANG ANAK PEREMPUAN YANG ENERGETIC DAN MENDEDIKASIKAN HIDUPNYA HANYA UNTUK MENYANYIKAN JINGLE JUNES. INILAH DIA NANAKO DOJIMA!!!!

Nanako : HELLO EVERYONE!!! I'M NANAKO!!! I'M THE CAPTAIN OF JUNES!!!!

Seta (superman) : NANAKO!!!

Naoto (james bond) : INI GILA!!! NANAKO AKAN BERTARUNG DENGAN TANAKA?!!!!

Minato (romeo) : SHIT!!! WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING!!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : NANAKO CHAN!!!

Presiden tanaka : HAHAHAH!!! LAWANKU ADALAH ANAK KECIL INI? ARE YOU KIDDING?!!

Kapten nanako : WHAT WRONG WITH THAT?

Presiden tanaka : YOU JUST A LITTLE BRAT!!! YOU DON'T KNOW THE TRUE POWER OF TANAKA COORPERATION!!!

Kapten nanako : I'M NOT INTEREST!!!

Presiden tanaka : WHAT!!! DASAR ANAK INGUSAN!!! BERANI-BERANINYA LOE NGELAWAN PRESIDEN TANAKA!!! DASAR CEBOL,NAKAL,DEKIL,BAU LAGI!!!!

Kapten nanako : DARIPADA LOE UDAH TUA BANGKA,MATA DUITAN!!! JELEK!!! KERIPUT!!! UBANAN!!! PIKIRAN KOTOR!!! YOU ARE PERVERT OLD MAN!!! YOU ARE THE WORST!!!

Presiden tanaka : SIALAN!!! RASAKAN INI!!!!

Kapten nanako : KETOMBE? SIAPA TAKUT!!!

Pertarungan tak dapat dielakkan. Asap putih langsung menyelimuti panggung.

Minato (romeo) : (Terbatuk-batuk) UHUK….UHUK….UHUK!!!! A…APA YANG TERJADI….?

Seta (superman) : (Terbatuk-batuk) UHUK….UHUK….AKU JUGA TIDAK TAHU….UHUK…UHUK!!!

Naoto (james bond) : EVERYONE LOOK!!!

Lalu terlihat pemandangan yang mencengangkan.

Kapten nanako : TAKE THIS YOU PERVERT OLD MAN!!!! (Sambil terus menjambak rambut tanaka)

Presiden tanaka : AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!! STOP!!! MY HAIR!!!! AARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I GIVE UP!!!! PLEASE STOP NOW!!!!!

Margareth : TANAKA IS KNOCK OUT!!! THE WINNER IS CAPTAIN NANAKO!!!!

Kapten nanako : WE ARE THE CHAMPION!!!! WE ARE THE CHAMPION!!!! JUNES ARE THE CHAMPION!!! HEAAAHHH!!!!! (Lebay)

Penonton,minato dkk,margareth + Elizabeth : (langsung menutup telinga)

Elizabeth : BUSET!!! SUARANYA MENGENASKAN BANGET!!!

Margareth : UGH!!!

Lalu intermezzo selesai. Kuma harus menerima hukuman.

Margareth : are you ready to take this punishment?

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : I HOPE SO!!! SORRY EVERYONE!!! SETA SENSEI,MINATO SENSEI,NAOTO CHAN….

Naoto (james bond) : NOOO!!!!! KUMA DON'T!!!

Seta (superman) : KUMA…..

Minato (romeo) : SHIT!!! DAMN YOU MARGARETH!!!!!

BBBZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : OOOOUUUUCCCHHHHH!!!!!!! (langsung pingsan seketika)

Naoto (james bond) : NOOO!!!!! KUMA!!!!

Seta (superman) : MARGARETH WHY YOU!!!

Minato (romeo) : SHIT….SHIT!!!! WHY I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!

Margareth : 4 gugur sekarang kalian tersisa 3 orang. Siapa yang akan maju? Sudah kubilang ramalanku pasti tepat!! Kalian semua pasti akan kalah!!!

Seta (superman) : kali ini biar aku yang maju!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : SETA SAN!!! NOO!!!

Seta (superman) : (tersenyum) aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah….please protect minato san!!

Naoto (james bond) : but….you

Tiba-tiba minato maju menghadap margareth. Seta dan naoto benar-benar terkejut.

Seta (superman) : MINATO SAN!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : WHAT ARE YOU DOING MINATO SAN!!!! DDOOONNN'TTTT!!!!!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : (tersenyum) sudah…..sudah, cukup kalian semua berkorban demi diriku. Kini biar aku yang akan melindungi kalian.

Seta (superman) : NO!!! I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THAT!!! MINATO SAN!!!! (sambil berlari mengejar minato tapi tiba-tiba ada aliran listrik yang membatasi minato dan seta. Dan alhasil seta tersengat listrik) UGH!!!! AARRRGGGHHH!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : SETA SAN!!! (langsung berlari kearah seta)

Seta (superman) : No..oo mi…minato san….don't…do..that!!!

Naoto (james bond) : MINATO SAN!!!

Margareth : Akhirnya kau masuk dalam permainan ini minato san!!! Aku sudah menunggu giliranmu!!

Minato (romeo) : aku akan masuk dalam permainan ini. Kau boleh menyiksaku atau apapun tapi aku minta satu hal. TOLONG JANGAN SAKITI TEMAN-TEMANKU!!!!

Margareth : aku takkan menyakiti mereka. Aku hanya membatasi jarak kita dengan mereka dengan aliran listrik agar mereka tidak ikut campur.

Elizabeth : …….

Seta (superman) : MINATO SAN!!!! (khawatir)

Minato (romeo) : (tersenyum) jangan khawatir seta kun, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja dan akan melindungi kalian.

Naoto (james bond) : NOO!!! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!!! (Mata mulai berkaca-kaca)

Seta (superman) : SHIT!!! KITA TAK BISA BERBUAT APA-APA!! TAPI AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN MARGARETH MENYAKITI MINATO SAN!!!

Naoto (james bond) : (mengangguk setuju)

Margareth : ayo kita mulai minato san. Sebutkan apa arcanamu?

Minato (romeo) : arcanaku adalah……

Elizabeth : ……..

Minato (romeo) : DEATH!

Minato akhirnya maju kedalam permainan margareth untuk melindungi kawan-kawannya yang tersisa. Ia mendapat arcana death. Cobaan apalagi yang akan menimpa minato? Permainan seperti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh margareth. Apakah minato dan yang lainnya bisa melewati cobaan ini dan menyelamatkan Juliet? Saksikan chapter selanjutnya.

Wasiat author:

Sorry chapter 6 ini updatenya agak lama. Habis author disibukkan dengan P4 versi USA. Tapi akhirnya author berhasil menamatkannya dan melanjutkan chapter 6. sorry mungkin kayaknya chapter 7 juga bakal telat karena author dilanda Ujian Semester jadi harap di maklumi.

Terima kasih bagi yang terus mengikuti cerita ini apalagi pasukan review yang sigap untuk ngasih saran dan kritik. Makasih yah!! Trus review dan kasih masukan serta kritik agar semakin baik pula cerita ini. Untuk yang mau request silahkan. Pasti request anda akan di pertimbangkan matang-matang oleh author!! (langsung digebukin)

Btw nantikan chapter berikutnya yach!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 datang juga!!!

Margareth : ayo kita mulai minato san. Sebutkan apa arcanamu?

Minato (romeo) : arcanaku adalah…… DEATH!

Minato mendapatkan arcana death, arcana kematian. Cobaan apalagi yang akan dihadapi oleh minato? Permainan seperti apa yang akan dilakukan margareth?

**Disclaimer : **Persona 3 dan 4 itu punya atlus!!!!! Atlus!!!! ATLUS!!!! DIBILANGIN PERSONA ITU PUNYANYA ATLUUSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!! (Langsung dihajar atlus)

Margareth : menarik sekali!! Sepertinya ramalanku akan tepat!!!

Seta (superman) : death? Apa maksudnya itu? Mengapa firasatku tidak enak?

Naoto (james bond) : kita harus melakukan sesuatu tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang? Pagar listrik ini benar-benar menyusahkan!!!

Seta (superman) : (Cemas) SHIT!!! minato san bertahanlah!!!

Margareth : apa kau siap minato san? Permainan ini akan berbeda dari sebelumnya!

Minato (romeo) : Berbeda dari sebelumnya? A…apa maksudmu?

Margareth : karna kau mendapatkan arcana death, hukuman kali ini bukanlah sengatan listrik tapi hal yang lain.

Minato (romeo) : hal yang lain? Apa itu?

Margareth : jika kau salah menjawab pertanyaan yang kuberikan, maka kau akan kukirim ke dimensi lain!!!!

Minato (romeo) : APA!!!

Seta (superman) : WHAT!!! ANOTHER DIMENSION?? DAMN YOU MARGARETH!!!! (Emosi tingkat tinggi)

Naoto (james bond) : ini gawat!!! Permainan ini semakin berbahaya!!!

Minato (romeo) : KAU LICIK!!!

Elizabeth : kakak jangan lakukan hal itu!!! Minato san akan…..(khawatir)

Margareth : tenanglah Elizabeth, ia takkan mati. Aku hanya akan memberinya sebuah pelajaran!! Biar dia tahu rasa karena telah mencampakkanmu!!!

Elizabeth : tapi….

Minato (romeo) : ayo kita mulai margareth, aku sudah siap!!!

Margareth : kau sangat bersemangat sekali minato san, baiklah aku mulai!!!

Seta + naoto : (mulai berkeringat dan harap-harap cemas)

Margareth : pertanyaannya adalah…..

Penonton : (mulai berkeringat dan suasana panggung menjadi semakin hening)

Margareth : saat masih kecil dia seperti seorang tahanan, saat mulai remaja ia seorang playboy saat sudah dewasa jadi tukang pembawa mayat dan saat-saat terakhir ia menjadi wanita. Siapakah dia?

Minato (romeo) : huh!! Saat kecil seperti tahanan, saat remaja playboy, waktu dewasa jadi tukang pembawa mayat dan saat-saat terakhir menjadi wanita? Si…siapa itu? (sweatdrop)

Margareth : kau akan kuberi sampai 3 kali kesempatan, kalau sampai kau salah dalam menjawab maka akan kukirim kau ke dimensi lain!!!

Minato (romeo) : apakah tidak ada pilihan bantuan untuk pertanyaan ini?

Margareth : oh ya aku lupa, tentu saja ada pilihan bantuannya. Pilihan bantuannya ada phone a friend,ask to audience dan fifty fifty. Apa sudah jelas?

Minato,seta,naoto + penonton : (sweatdrop)

Minato (romeo) : se…sepertinya aku sangat familiar dengan 3 pilihan bantuan itu?

Seta (superman) : aku juga merasakan hal yang sama!! Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar itu di sebuah acara tv tapi apa ya….?

Naoto (james bond) : senpai bukankah tiga pilihan bantuan itu ada di acara kuis WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONER?!!!

Seta (superman) : benar juga!!!! Yang ada di tv itu kan?? Yang tiap malam-malam di tayangin??!! Acara dari Indonesia itu kan?? Yang kita nontonnya harus pake antenna parabola itu kan??!! (terlalu mendramatisir)

Minato (romeo) : YANG PEMBAWA ACARANYA TANTOWI YAHYA ITU??? (lebay)

Naoto (james bond) : HO'O HO'O!!!! (mengangguk antusias)

Minato (romeo) : pantes aja kok perasaan familiar banget!!! Ternyata niru-niru acara yang dari Indonesia itu?? DASAR COPYCAT LOE MARGARETH!!!!

Seta (superman) : DASAR PAGLIAT!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : NGGAK KREATIF!!!!

Penonton : HHUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Margareth : (sewot) BIARIN LOOHHH!!!! MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALO AKU NIRU-NIRU?? LAGIPULA AKU UDAH MENGAJUKAN DIRI UNTUK MENJADI MC ACARA ITU!!!!

Sementara itu….

Produser who wants to be a millioner : (Teriak tingkat tinggi) TANTOWI!!!!! OOIIII TANTOWIII!!!!!!!!

Tantowi yahya : APAAN SIH PAK PRODUSER!!!! (sewot)

Produser who wants to be a millioner : loe ngapain sih?? Pake bawa-bawa es batu segala?

Tantowi yahya : ini lho pak produser…anu….ini lho….gimana ya ngomongnya….anu…..saya…mmmm….anu…

Produser who wants to be a millioner : ANU…ANU…ANU APA MAKSUDMU??

Tantowi yahya : Anu pak….anu….

Produser who wants to be a millioner : ANU APA!!!!

Tantowi yahya : ANU PAK….ANU….!!!!

Produser who wants to be a millioner : MAKANYA ITU ANU ANU KENAPA TANTOWI??!!!

Tantowi yahya : YA ANU PAK!!!! ANU!!!!

Produser who wants to be a millioner : ANU KENAPA?!!! CEPAT BILANG!!!!!(Mulai kehabisan kesadaran)

Tantowi yahya : ANU…..ANU!!!!! ANU!!! ANU PAK!!!! ANU!!!!

1 jam kemudian….

Tantowi yahya : ANU!!!!!! ANU PAK ANU!!!!!

Produser who wants to be a millioner : ANU KENAPA!!!??

Tantowi yahya : ANU!!!! PAK ANU!!! ITULOH ANU!!!

Produser who wants to be a millioner : ……..

2 jam kemudian…

Tantowi yahya : ANU!!!! ANU!!!!! AANNNNUUUUU!!!!!!! ANU PAK!!!! ANUUUU!!!!!!!!

Produser who wants to be a millioner : ……..(Pasrah)

3 jam kemudian….

Tantowi yahya : AANNNNUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAANNNNUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! AANNNUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!

Produser who wants to be a millioner : ……..(Sweatdrop)

4 jam kemudian….

Tantowi yahya : AANNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!! ANNUUU!!!!! OUWOUWOOOOO!!!!!!! AAAAANNNNUUUUUU!!! OOOHHHH YEAAAHHHH!!!!!! AANNUUUU BABYYYY!!!!!!!!!! YEAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Produser who wants to be a millioner : AARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!! PSIKIATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lalu….

Psikiater : ada pak tantowi? Mengapa anda selalu mengatakan kata "anu"?

Tantowi yahya : ANUU!!!!! ANUU!!!!!!! ANNUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Psikiater : ……

2 Jam kemudian….

Produser who wants to be a millioner : ada apa dengan tantowi pak psikiater?

Psikiater : begini pak ternyata tuan tantowi yahya terkena virus "anu". Dan saya berhasil mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan pak tantowi kepada anda soal es batu itu.

Produser who wants to be a millioner : apa itu dok!!!??? Cepat katakan?

Psikiater : uhh…i…itu sebaiknya bapak baca sendiri kertas ini. Semuanya sudah saya tulis disini.

Lalu produser melihat kertas itu dan….

Produser who wants to be a millioner : (Langsung bermuka jelek) WHATS!!!!!

Staf-staf : (Langsung bermuka jelek) OMG!!!!

Cameraman : YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!!!

Para kru : IMPOSSIBLE!!!!

Penonton kuis who wants to be a millioner : NO WAY!!!!!

Ternyata wasiat dari tantowi yahya adalah sebagai berikut :

Aku membawa bongkahan es batu yang aku curi dari warung pojok di sebelah kantor semata-mata adalah hanya untuk mendinginkan kursi panas yang dipakai oleh para peserta kuis. Karena kemarin terjadi insiden 50 orang peserta mengalami luka bakar di bagian "bokong" dan kaki para perserta mengalami "kegosongan". Jadi harap dimaklumi. Tindakan saya tersebut semata-mata hanya untuk kebaikan bersama.

Tertanda tantowi yahya

GGUUBBRRAAAKKKKZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seketika seluruh orang yang mendengar pernyataan itu langsung ambruk di tempat.

Produser who wants to be a millioner : TTTTTTAAAAAAAANNNNNTTTTTTOOOOOWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kembali ke scene….

Margareth : ayo jawablah pertanyaanku minato san!!!

Lalu minato,seta dan naoto berunding walaupun harus dibatasi dengan pagar listrik.

Minato (romeo) : kira kira menurut kalian siapa orang yang kecilnya kayak tahanan,remaja jadi playboy,dewasa jadi tukang pembawa mayat dan ending-endingnya malah jadi wanita?

Seta (superman) : (sweatdrop) uhh pertanyaan yang aneh!!

Naoto (james bond) : uummm…..siapa yah? Menurut analisaku, aku punya beberapa dugaan tapi….

Minato (romeo) : kira-kira siapa menurutmu james bond?

Naoto (james bond) : (langsung bertampang serius ala james bond) tak salah lagi pasti dia!!!

Seta (superman) : WHO? (penasaran)

Minato (romeo) : siapa dia naoto?

Naoto (james bond) : KANJI VERSI BANCI!!!!!!

Di balik panggung ruang make up……..

Kanji : UHUK!!!! UHUK!!!!.....!!! (langsung tersedak)

Aigis : A…ada apa kanji kun?

Kanji : GGRRROOOAAAAAWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GGGRRRROOOOAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! AAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!! (mengeluarkan suara aneh tanpa sebab)

Aigis : (berbinar-binar) WOW!!! KANJI KUN BENAR-BENAR PROFESIONAL DALAM MENJALANKAN PERAN KINGKONG!!! AKU PERLU BELAJAR BANYAK DARIMU KANJI KUN!!!!

Kanji : (sweatdrop)

Kembali ke romeo dkk….

Seta + minato : HAH!!! KANJI VERSI BANCI??

Margareth : SALAH!!! TINGGAL 2 KESEMPATAN LAGI!!!

Minato (romeo) : Hei!!! Kami belum menjawab!!! Kenapa sudah hilang 1 kesempatan?

Margareth : habisnya dia mengatakan dengan berteriak jadi setiap kau mengatakan berteriak walaupun itu bukan jawabannya maka di anggap jawaban.

Minato (romeo) : mengapa kau tak mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya? Kau curang!!!

Margareth : apa kau lupa? Aku ini licik sekali jadi seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : UGH!!! SIAL!!!! 1 kesempatan hilang sudah!!!

Seta (superman) : coba pakai pilihan bantuan aja minato san!!!

Minato (romeo) : Oh iya ya, kita pakai bantuan aja!!!

Naoto (james bond) : pakai bantuan phone a friend aja!!! Biar aku menelpon temanku sesama detektif !!!

Minato (romeo) : oke!! Margareth, aku meminta pilihan bantuan phone a friend!!

Margareth : baiklah batas waktunya adalah 15 menit! Dimulai dari sekarang!!!

Lalu naoto langsung mengambil handphone dari kantongnya dan mulai menelpon temannya. Minato dan seta menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas.

Tuutt…..ttuuutttt…..ttuuuuttt……halo??

Naoto (james bond) : HALO?? JUMENING!!!! INI AKU NAOTO!!!!

Jumening : NAOTO!!! OALAH!!!! NAOTO DETEKTIF?? PIYE TOH KABARE??!!! SUWE ORA TAU KETEMU!!!

Seta + minato : (sweatdrop) jumening….??

Naoto (james bond) : IYO NIKI, KULA ONOK KASUS NGGEH, SOAL NIKI LOH, SOPO SENG CILIK'E DADI TAHANAN PAS REMAJA DADI PLAYBOY TERUS GEDHENE DADI TUKANG NGGOWO MAYAT MBARINGONO TUEK'E DADI WEDOK?? SOPO IKU JUMENING MENURUTMU??

Seta + minato + penonton bahkan margareth dan Elizabeth : (sweatdrop mendengar pembicaraan naoto)

Jumenig : LAK MENURUT ANALISAKU SEH MUNGKIN AE KAKAK KELASE AWAKDEWE BIYEN SI MEMET!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : WHATS MEMET?? KAKAK KELAS ANGKATAN JADUL WAKTU SMA DULU YANG SEKARANG UDAH LULUS??

Jumening : IYO MEMET!!!! OH IYO KULA NGGAWE BAHASA INDONESIA AE YO!!! WAKTU KECIL SI MEMET JADI TAHANAN KARENA NYURI KOLOR DI JEMURAN TETANGGA. HABIS GITU DIA JADI PLAYBOY CAP AYAM WAKTU SMA KARENA BREWOKNYA YANG SEKSI. SETELAH IA LULUS DAN JADI PENGUSAHA TIBA-TIBA DIA BANGKRUT DAN JADI TUKANG PEMBAWA MAYAT SETELAH ITU KARENA DEPRESI, IA BERUBAH PROFESI JADI BANJI KALENG DI EMPERAN!!!

Naoto (james bond) : HAH!!! JADI NASIB MEMET SEPERTI ITU?? YANG BENER JENG!!! DIA DULU KAN JADI PRIMADONA DI KALANGAN CEWEK-CEWEK!!!

Jumening : IYA JENG!!! AKU JUGA NGGAK NYANGKA MEMET BIN UNTUNG JADI BUNTUNG KAYAK GITU!!!

Suasananya menjadi tempat curhat antara naoto dan jumening.

Margareth : HAHAHA!!!! MEMET?? JAWABANNYA SALAH!!!!

Minato (romeo) : UGH!!! Tinggal 1 kesempatan lagi!!!

Seta (superman) : gawat!!! Kita harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang minato san!!

Margareth : HAHAHA!!! Permainan ini semakin menarik!! Kesempatan hanya tinggal satu dan pilihan bantuannya hanya dua, minato san!!

Seta (superman) : kita pakai yang pilihan bantuan sisanya minato san!!

Minato (romeo) : ba…baiklah!! Aku pilih bantuan ask to audience!!!

Margareth : baiklah!!! Para penonton….bapak-bapak,ibu-ibu,kakek-kakek-nenek,adik-adik,mas-mas,mbak-mbak,om-om hidung belang sampe para tante-tante girang….silahkan pencet tombol yang ada di samping bangku kalian di mulai dari sekarang!!!

Lalu semua penonton mulai memencet tombol sesuai dengan pilihan mereka masing-masing. Minato dan seta menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas sedangkan naoto masih asyik-asyikkan bercurhat ria dengan jumening lewat telephone.

Margareth : selesai!!! Hasilnya adalah……35% TAKAYA STREGA 30% JUNPEI 20% SHINJIRO 14%YOSUKE DAN 1% PAK JOE!!!!

Minato (romeo) : (Sweatdrop) HUH!! Kenapa hasilnya aneh gini?? Takaya? Shinjiro senpai?? Bahkan ada JUNPEI??!!!

Seta (superman) : YOSUKE?? SIAPA ITU PAK JOE?? (Langsung bertambah sweatdrop)

Naoto (james bond) : (sudah selesai menelphone jumening) Kalo nggak salah pak joe tuh tukang jualan bakso langganannya author!!!

Minato + seta : (sweatdrop) memang apa hubungannya kuis ini dengan tukang jualan bakso langganannya author??

Noto (james bond) : MENEKETEHEK!!! TANYAKAN SAJA PADA RUMPUT YANG BERGOYANG!!!

Minato + seta : (makin bertambah sweatdrop)

Naoto (james bond) : coba pakai fifty-fifty!!!

Minato (romeo) : usul yang bagus!!! Margareth fifty-fifty!!!

Margaret : baiklah, aku akan menghilangkan 2 jawaban yang salah. Yang salah adalah shinjiro dan yosuke. Sisanya adalah takaya,junpei dan pak joe!!

Tiba-tiba junpei langsung bangkit dari kubur (author langsung dihajar junpei)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : (langsung sewot) HEI!!! KENAPA AKU MASUK DALAM DAFTAR!!!!???? AKU INI PRIA TULEN TAUK!!!! BUKAN TAHANAN!!! PLAYBOY JUGA NGGAK SEBERAPA APALAGI JADI TUKANG BAWA MAYAT!!! UDAH ENDING-ENDINGNYA JADI WANITA LAGI,IHH NGGAK BANGET!!!!

Margareth : CEERREEEWWEEETTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!

BBRRRUUUUAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sebuah sepatu hak tinggi melayang kearah kepala junpei dan menancap di kepala junpei seketika)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : OOOUUUCCCHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (Langsung kembali pingsan)

Minato (romeo) : aku harus berfikir-berfikir!!!!!

tiba-tiba scene berubah menjadi gambar otak minato seperti jimmy neutron. Seketika itu semua yang melihat langsung muntah secara massal karena scene otak itu seperti gambar persona omoikane.

Seta + naoto : HUUEEEKKKK!!!!!!!! APA ITU MENJIJIKKAN!!!!

Penonton : HHUUUEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : HHUUUEEKKK!!!!! APA-APAAN INI!!! HEI!!! SIAPA YANG MENGGANTI SCENE!!!!??

Kru belakang panggung : SORRY MINATO SENPAI!!! BIAR KELIHATAN LEBIH NYATA KAMI TAMBAHKAN SCENE OTAK NAN SEKSI HASIL KARYA KAMI!!!!

Minato (romeo) : (Sweatdrop) Kalian terlalu LEBAY!!!! MEMALUKAN!!! FIGURKU SEBAGAI PEMIMPIN YANG BERKARISMA,COOL DAN JENIUS BISA JATUH HANYA GARA-GARA INI KAU TAHU!!!! (Emosi tingkat tinggi)

Para kru belakang panggung langsung tertunduk lesu dan menggeret lagi papan scene bergambar otak itu.

Margareth : ayo apa jawabanmu minato san!!!

Minato (romeo) : ……..

Seta (superman) : minato san…..ayo kau pasti bisa!!!

Naoto (james bond) : ayo senpai!!!!

Minato (romeo) : AKU TAHU JAWABANNYA!!!! JAWABANNYA ADALAH PHAROS!!!!!

Margareth : pharos…!!!

Naoto (james bond) : PHAROS??!!! SIAPA ITU PHAROS??? APA ITU SEJENIS MERK MOBIL??

Seta (superman) : …………(Pasrah)

Minato (romeo) : WAKTU KECIL PHAROS BERPAKAIAN SEPERTI TAHANAN LALU SAAT REMAJA IA MENJADI RYOJI DAN BERLAGAK PLAYBOY SETELAH ITU IA MENJADI THANATOS TUKANG PEMBAWA MAYAT KARENA SAYAPNYA PETI MATI SEMUA SETELAH ITU IA MENJADI WANITA ALIAS NYX!!!! TEPATKAN JAWABANKU!!!!

Seta + naoto + seluruh penonton : (Gasp)

Margareth : (melongo) ba….bagaimana bisa kau menjawab dengan tepat pertanyaanku itu!! Ti…tidak mungkin!!!!! THIS IS IMPOSIBBLE!!!!!!

Seta (superman) : HORRE!!!!!!!! MINATO SAN HEBATT!!!!!! KEREN!!!!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : (Blush) MINATO SENPAI BENAR-BENAR JENIUS DAN COOL!!!!!

Trio wanita fans minato : KKYYAAAA!!!!!!!!! MINATO KUN!!!!!!!! (Langsung pingsan di tempat)

Minato (romeo) : HUH!!! Kau kalah margareth!!!!! Sekarang biarkan kami semua pergi menyelamatkan Juliet!!!!

Margareth : ramalanku tak pernah meleset!!!! Tak boleh meleset!!!! Aku tak boleh kalah!!!! AKU TIDAK MAU KALAH!!!!!!!! KIBAL KIBUL MONCROT MONCROT MELENGSAH MELENGSEH ADINING PUTRA ADINING BANCI SEGORO KIDUL GUO NDELESEP MATEK'O MATEK'O GONDAL GANDOL POTOL POTOL MENDEM MENDEM SBY GUSDUR JUSUF KALLA MEGAWATI GEORGE BUSH BARRACK OBAMA MC CHAIN MC DONALD MADONNA DONAL BEBEK, BEBEK GORENG!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : (sweatdrop) se…sedang apa dia??

Seta (suoerman) : MA….MANTRA ITU….HATI-HATI MINATO SAN !!!!!!!! DIA AKAN……….

Tiba-tiba ada lubang besar berwarna hitam di bawah kaki minato dan lalu minato terhisap di bawahnya.

Minato (romeo) : AARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seta (superman) : MINATO SAN!!!!!!!!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : TIDAAKKK!!!!!!!!! MINATO SENPAI!!!!!!!!

Elizabeth : NOOO!!!!!!! MINATO SAN!!!!!!!!!! SISTER, ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!!!!!

Margareth : HAHAHAHAH!!!!!! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!!!!!! HE MUST TAKE THE PUNISHMENT!!!!!!

Seta (superman) : YOU BITCH!!!!! WHERE YOU SEND MINATO SAN??!! ANSWER ME!!!! (emosi)

Margareth : In the fantastic place of course!!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!

Seta (superman) : UGH!!!! YOU DAMN!!!!

Lalu saat itu juga….

Minato (romeo) : Ugh!! Ge…gelap sekali….A…apakah hidup hanya sampai di sini saja….A…Aigis…..

BBRRRUUUUAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : OOOUUUCCCHHHH!!!!!! MY BONE!!!!!!!! (Mendarat dengan cukup keras sekali)

Stranger : AKHIRNYA DATANG JUGA!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : HUH!!!

Stranger : WELCOME TO GAZA PALESTINA!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : WHATS!!!!!

Stranger : Bersama saya ken amada ketua pasukan wartawan gekkoukkan dan ini anjing pelacak saya koromaru.

Koromaru : GUK….GUK!!!!

Minato (romeo) : KEN?? KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI??!!!

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan) : Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu pada senpai, mengapa senpai bisa ada disini? Aku disini ditugaskan menjadi wartawan dan meliput peperangan disini senpai.

Koromaru : Arf…arf

Minato (romeo) : meliput? A…apa benar ini gaza palestina?? Aku benar-benar tak tahu, ada orang gila yang mengirimku kemari.

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan) : orang gila? Siapa senpai?

Minato (romeo) : seorang tante-tante nggak jelas udah dandanannya serba menor, narsiz lagi!!! Kayak MPOK NORI!!!!!

Lalu di panggung….

Margareth : (langsung bermuka super jelek) se…sepertinya ada yang membicarakan dandananku deh!!! Oh ya ngomong-ngomong semuanya dandananku kayak LUNA MAYA KAN!!!!! (Narsiz)

Lalu tiba-tiba semua yang mendengar perkataan Elizabeth muntah secara bersamaan.

Elizabeth : HHUUUEEEKKKK!!!!!! NARZIS BANGET LOE KAK!!! KALO MENURUTKU SIH, DANDANAN KAKAK NGGAK KAYAK LUNA MAYA TAPI TUNA MAYA!!!!!

Margareth : (gasp) Kau kejam Elizabeth!!!! Mengapa kau jahat pada kakakmu yang luar biasa cantik ini!!! Padahal udah jelaskan wajahku mirip penyanyi luar negeri si MARIAH CAREY!!!!

Elizabeth + seta & naoto serta tak ketinggalan para penonton : HHUUUUEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!! (Muntah massal seri 2)

Elizabeth : (Langsung sewot) wajah loe bukan kayak Mariah carey tapi MARIAH KERE!!!!

Margareth : JJAAAHHHAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!!

Elizabeth + seta & naoto + penonton : BBIAARRRIIIINNNNNN!!!!!!!

Margareth : ya udah nggak pa pa kalo gitu. Biarlah wajahku biasa saja yang penting tubuhku seseksi BEYONCE!!!!!

Elizabeth + seta & naoto serta tak ketinggalan para penonton : HHUUUUEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!! (Muntah massal seri 3)

Elizabeth : BUSET!!!! TUBUH PENUH LEMAK GITU DIBILANG SEKSI KAYAK BEYONCE?? YANG ADA BUKAN KAYAK BEYONCE TAPI BOCELLL!!!!

Margareth : (sob….sob) KEJAAMMM!!!!!!!!! Kenapa kamu syirik banget sama kakak, Elizabeth? Memangnya apa salahku?

Elizabeth : (sewot) SALAH SENDIRI, MASUKIN MINATO SAN KE DIMENSI LAIN!!!!!

Margareth : Tapi ini demi kebaikkanmu Elizabeth!!!

Elizabeth : tapi bukan begini caranya kan kakak!!! Bagaimana kalau dia terluka??!!! Pokoknya kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada minato san maka aku tak segan-segan akan…..

Margareth : tenang saja nanti akan aku kembalikan kalau dia sudah kapok!! Aku hanya ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran biar dia tahu rasa karena telah berani mencampakkanmu!!!!

Seta (superman) : KAU BENAR-BENAR BEJAT MARGARETH!!!!!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : DASAR MPOK NORI CEREWET!!!!!

Margareth : MPOK NORI?? SIAPA MPOK NORI?? APA ITU SEJENIS NAMA MASAKAN DARI JEPANG?

Sementara itu….

Di Studio indosiar.

Mpok Nori : (langsung bermuka jelek)

Cameraman : Ummm…ada apa mpok nori? Sepertinya ekspresimu lebih keriput daripada biasanya?

DDOOOEEEENGGGGG!!!!!!! (Sebuah wajan gosong melayang ke kepala kameraman)

Mpok Nori : DASAR NGGAK SOPAN!!! WAJAHKU KESET BIN KINCLONG GINI DI BILANG KERIPUT!!!

Cameraman : SO…SORRY MPOK!!!! (Kepala kameramen langsung benjol seketika)

Mpok Nori : sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku deh!! Pasti fans-fansku HO…HO…HO!!!! MEMANG KECANTIKKANKU NGGAK KALAH SAMA BRITNEY SPEARS!!!!!

Cameraman : (Sweatdrop)

Kembali ke gaza palestina…..

Minato (romeo) : Ngomong-ngomong apa kita ini beneran ada di gaza palestina ken?

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan) : kalo nggak percaya coba lihat ini senpai! (sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk ke angkasa)

Minato (romeo) : HUH!!! NGAPAIN LOE KEN? LOE MAU BIKIN GREAT SEAL??

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan) : (langsung sewot) BUKAANN!!!! AKU NGGAK BIKIN GREAT SEAL MAKSUDKU LIHAT YANG AKU TUNJUK DISANA!!!!!!

Tiba-tiba dari kejahuan muncul sebuah ledakan asap menggumpal berwarna warni dari warna putih jadi abu-abu lalu jadi hitam setelah itu merah saudara-saudara!!! Hingga akhirnya menjadi pink lalu ungu biru hijau dan tiba-tiba jadi coklat dan ternyata!!!! (author langsung ditimpuk habis-habisan oleh para pembaca fic ini)

Minato (romeo) : WOW!!! KEMBANG API YANG KEREN!!!!! ADA ACARA APA INI? IMLEK? TAHUN BARU? ATAU ACARA SUNATANNYA KANJI?!!!

DDUUUAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! BELLEEEEEMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! DOOOEEEEENNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!! PRAANGGGG!!!!!!! CRRROOOOOTTTTTTTT!!!!! PLETAR PLETAR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suara ledakan aneh menggema dan lalu memunculkan suara-suara aneh nggak jelas seperti berikut ini :

AAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OOOOUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

ADUH MAAAKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PUNGGUNGKU!!!!!!!! AARRRGGHHHH!!!!!!!

MY EYESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HORREEEEE AKU TERBANG TINGGI!!!!! (?)

Minato (romeo) : (Sweatdrop) se….sepertinya bukan kembang apa biasa deh…..

Tiba-tiba dari arah barat ribuan pasukan Israel datang bergerombolan!!!

Kapten Israel bertubuh gendut membawa senapan : AYO SERBU!!!!!

Pasukan Israel yang lain : (serempak) SERBU!!!!!!!!

Lalu gerombolan pasukan Israel itu ternyata berlari kea rah minato,ken dan koromaru.

Minato (romeo) : (melotot seketika) WHATS!!! ME,,,MEREKA MENUJU KE ARAH KITA!!!!!

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): LARI!!!!!!

Koromaru : Guk….Guk….kaing…..kaing (artinya : ayo kabur bos!!!!)

Lalu trio minato dkk berlari sejauh 200 meter dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam. Pasukan Israel terus maju kea rah daerah pertahanan palestina.

Minato (romeo) : GAWAT!!!! MEREKA AKAN MENYERBU PALESTINA!!! KITA HARUS SEGERA MENYELAMATKAN PALESTINA SECEPATNYA!!!! (Naluri jiwa pemimpin minato keluar)

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): tapi bagaimana menyelamatkan palestina? Pasukan Israel banyak gitu!!!

Minato (romeo) : (berfikir) ummm…..tunggu sebentar biar kupikirkan sebentar. Ayo inspirasi-inspirasi!!!!

Tiba-tiba ada kru panggung yang tadi sambil membawa scene bergambar otak (lagi?)

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): HHUUUUEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!!! GAMBAR APA ITU? MENJIJIKKAN!!!!!!!!!

Koromaru : HUUEEKKKK!!!!!! HHUUUUEEEEKKKK!!!!!!!! (Emang koromaru bisa muntah?)

Minato (romeo) : HEI!!! KALIAN INI MENGAPA BISA ADA DISINI HAH!!??? HHHUUUUEEEEEKKKK!!!!!!! SINGKIRKAN GAMBAR ITU!!!! MENJIJIKKAN!!!!!

Kru belakang panggung : (sob….sob) HHUUUUAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!! GAMBAR KAMI SEMENJIJIKKAN ITUKAH?? PADAHAL MAU KAMI DAFTARKAN DI PERLOMBAAN SENI TINGKAT INTERNASIONAL!!!!

Minato (romeo) : (sweatdrop) TINGKAT INTERNASIONAL?? YANG ADA MALAH ORANG-ORANG YANG MELIHAT ITU BAKALAN PINGSAN,BUTA DAN TEWAS SEKETIKA!!!!

Lalu kru panggung menyingkir dengan letih,lemah,lesu,tak bergairah,tak bersemangat,tak ada tujuan hidup,dan tersesat di jalan maksiat (lebay)

Minato (romeo) : aku harus bagaimana ya? Agar bisa menghentikan Israel?

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): andai saja ada suatu dinding atau tembok yang bisa menghalangi pasukan Israel, pasti mereka takkan bisa menuju palestina. Seperti bendungan dalam arum yang deras.

Minato (romeo) : itu dia!!! Sebuah dinding!!! Tak ada cara lain selain itu!!!

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): cara itu?? Senpai jangan bilang kau akan…..

Minato (romeo) : sepertinya untuk sementara ini tak ada cara lain ken selain aku harus menggunakan itu…..

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): GREAT SEAL???!!! KAU AKAN MENGGUNAKAN GREAT SEAL UNTUK MENGHALANGI PASUKAN ISRAEL!!!??? TI…TIDAK MUNGKIN!!! TA…TARUHAN ADALAH…….JANGAN SENPAI, KUMOHON JANGAN!!!!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : Mereka harus dilindungi ken!!! Aku takkan membiarkan masyarakat yang lemah ditindas-tindas seperti itu!!! Bahkan aku rela walaupun harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku sendiri asal mereka selamat!!!!

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): JANGAN LAKUKAN HAL BODOH MINATO SAN!!!! HIDUPMU TIDAK BOLEH BERAKHIR SAMPAI DISINI!!!! KAMI MASIH MEMBUTUHKANMU LEADER!!!! SEMUA MEMBUTUHKANMU!!!! KALAU KAU TETAP NGOTOT? TERPAKSA AKU DAN KOROMARU AKAN MENGHENTIKANMU!!!!! (Sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung)

Koromaru : GUK….GUK!!!!! (iya iya, tuan ken benar!!! Kami berdua akan menghalangi tuan minato)

Minato (romeo) : (tersenyum) kumohon ken jangan halangi aku…….

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): HHIIAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Ken segera berlari kearah minato. Ia mengayunkan tombaknya. Minato hanya diam ditempat. Ia lalu memejamkan mata dan lalu menatap ken dengan tajam. Minato berlari dan mengayunkan pedangnya (sejak kapan minato membawa pedang)

TRAAANGGG!!!!!!!!!! (Bunyi tombak dan pedang yang dibenturkan secara bersamaan)

Minato (romeo) : HENTIKAN KEN KUN!!! AKU TAK INGIN BERHADAPAN DENGANMU!!!!!

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): AKU TAK PEDULI!!!!! MINATO SENPAI TAK BOLEH MENJADI GREAT SEAL!!!!!!

Sementara itu…….

Aigis : huh…….this feeling…..

Kanji : ada apa aigis senpai?

Aigis : minato……

Kanji : minato senpai? Kenapa minato senpai?

Aigis : minato san dalam bahaya!!!!

Kanji : huh!!? Bukannya minato senpai dan yang lainnya sedang berlaga di panggung sekarang? Lagipula scene kita belum di mulai kan, HEI!!!! AIGIS SENPAI!!!!

Aigis langsung berlari memasuki panggung. Lalu aigis terkejut melihat pemandangan semua teman-temannya pingsan. Hanya tinggal seta dan naoto saja yang bertahan. Sedangkan margareth masih adu mulut dengan Elizabeth.

Aigis (Juliet) : HAH!! WHAT IS THIS!!!! WHAT HAPPEN EVERYONE!!!???

Seta (superman) : AIGIS SAN!!!!

Margareth : akhirnya Juliet muncul juga!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : siapa kau? Ada apa ini? Mana minato san??

Margareth : dia sudah kukirim ke dimensi lain tentunya!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : APA!!!!! DIMENSI LAIN!!!!! (Shock)

Naoto (james bond) : (berwajah sedih) maafkan kami Aigis senpai, ka….kami tak dapat melindungi minato san.

Seta (superman) : SHIT!!!! (Sambil meninju lantai) WHY WE ARE SO USELESS!!!!

Aigis tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya lemas seketika. Ia hanya dapat tertunduk dengan tatapan mata yang menerawang.

Aigis (Juliet) : M…Minato san…..MINATO SAANNNN!!!!!!!!!!!

Lalu di palestina……

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): (tergeletak di tanah) UGH!!!!! A…aku takkan pernah bisa mengalahkan se….senpai!!!!

Koromaru : (juga tergeletak lemas di atas tanah) Arf….arf (artinya : jangan lakukan tuan minato!!!)

Minato (romeo) : Terima kasih teman-teman….kalian semua peduli padaku. Tapi inilah yang harus kulakukan. Mungkin inilah misiku yang sesungguhnya. Ordealku yang sebenarnya. Aku harus melindungi mereka. Terima kasih atas kebaikkan kalian semua. Terima kasih ken….koromaru, semuanya dan juga aigis…..maaf….sepertinya aku takkan bisa menyampaikkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu.

Minato lalu mulai melangkah setapak demi setapak meninggalkan ken dan koromaru. Langkah minato diiringi oleh tangisan kesedihan dan lolongan seekor anjing yang melambangkan kehilangan.

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): NOO….PLEASE DON'T GO MINATO SEN….SENPAI!!!!! (Tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun)

Koromaru : WWWOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (melolong)

Akhirnya minato memutuskan untuk menjadi great seal sebagai benteng agar pasukan Israel tidak menyerbu palestina. Ken dan koromaru tak dapat menghentikan minato. Bagaimana nasib sang romeo? Apakah yang akan dilakukan Juliet setelah mengetahui semua kebenaran ini? Bisakah takdir ini berubah? Saksikan saja chapter selanjutnya.

Wasiat author:

Sekali lagi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena telat banget updatenya maklum si author kita yang satu ini harus fokus ujian semester dan beberapa minggu ini akan menghadapi try out juga. (buset!!! Banyak banget) belum lagi UNAS!!! AARRGGGHHHH!!!!! (Author langsung pingsan di tempat) Tapi persona organization juga mendekati akhir jadi bersiaplah bagi para fans aigis, mungkin chapter berikutnya aigis akan beraksi. Dan jika ada waktu author akan membuat persona organization seri 2. kalo sempat tentunya!!

Sekali lagi terima kasih kepada yang selalu ngereview ficku Silver moon arisato, LvNa-cHaN, Salary Dam, Lonely KOS-MOS, BlazingFireAngelXXX bahkan arisato aigis chan yang sempat ngereview walaupun nggak tahu bahasaku. Thanks banget atas semua kritik dan masukannya!! Author seneng banget karena fic pertama author bisa diterima semuanya. Maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang menyinggung semuanya. Ini semua hanya semata-mata untuk kepentingan hiburan. Oh ya BlazingFireAngelXXX instingmu hebat juga ya bisa menebak kalo death tuh berhubungan dengan ryoji atau pharos. untuk arisato chan kalo ada waktu ntar aku gambarin minato x aigis yang lebih mesra lagi untuk salary dam juga, usulmu kuma dan naoto dengan kostum james bond dan Michael Jackson di terima tapi kalo ada waktu pasti aku gambarin semuanya di blogku. Bagi yang ingin melihat blog super ancur milik author ini dia alamatnya .com , jangan lupa mampir yaaa…..(author langsung dihajar habis-habisan dan dilempar granat karena kebanyakan omong)

By the way, anyway, busway nantikkan chapter berikutnya!!! Jangan lupa review!!! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 penentuan!!!

Minato dikirim ke gaza palestina oleh margareth. Setelah melihat penderitaan masyarakat palestina karena agresi Israel, minato membuat sebuah keputusan besar yakni menjadi great seal untuk menghalangi pasukan Israel. Bagaimanakah nasib sang romeo? Apa yang dilakukan Juliet alias aigis setelah mengetahui minato dalam bahaya? Bisakah takdir romeo dan Juliet berubah? Ataukah takdir mereka sama seperti cerita romeo dan Juliet yang aslinya?

**Disclaimer : **jika aku bilang persona 3 dan 4 itu punyaku pasti ATLUS bakalan ngelemparin aku pake granat dan bakalan ngirim pasukan Israel buat ngeroyok aku.

Aigis (Juliet) : minato……minato san…..minato san…..(masih dalam keadaan shock)

Seta (superman) : (terdiam tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan merasa sangat bersalah)

Naoto (james bond) : (hanya menunduk sedih dan bimbang)

Margareth : hahahahaha!!!! Sungguh malang sekali nasib romeomu itu Juliet!!! Ia rela berkorban demi dirimu. Tapi walaupun ia memenangkan game ini ia akan tetap menerima punishment dariku!! Hahahahaha!!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!!?? (Nada meninggi penuh emosi)

Margareth : salah sendiri dia tetep ngotot nggak mau ikut dengan adikku Elizabeth jadi aku berikan dia sebuah pelajaran biar tahu rasa!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : WHATS?!!!

Margareth : NOW ITS TO LATE!!! HE MUST BE IN OTHER DIMENSION!!! AND HE WILL GET PUNISHED!!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! (Aura jahat)

Aigis (Juliet) : HOW DARE YOU!!! (emosi)

Margareth : huh?

Aigis (Juliet) : HOW DARE YOU WITH MINATO SAN!!!! YOU MUST BE ELIMINATED!!!

Tiba-tiba aigis merobek gaun julietnya. tubuh aigis lalu berevolusi. Semua penonton terkejut dan melotot. Seta, naoto dan margareth juga melotot sedangkan Elizabeth biasa-biasa saja.

Penonton : (gasp)

Seta + naoto : AIGIS SENPAI??

Margareth : YOU ARE NOT HUMAN!!!!??? (Terkejut tingkat tinggi)

Dan ternyata aigis berubah menjadi……..

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Seta (superman) : HOI!! CEPETAN!!! DASAR AUTHOR SINTING!!! AIGIS SENPAI BERUBAH JADI APA!!!!??? (mulai kehabisan kesabaran)

Aigis hanya mengangguk setuju sedangkan naoto malah ngorok sampe ngiler-ngiler karena ketiduran (author langsung di tembak naoto)

Dan ternyata aigis menjadi…….

Seta (superman) : jadi…..???

Aigis (Juliet) : aku akan menjadi……?

Naoto (james bond) : …………(masih tertidur)

Penonton : ………..(hening)

Author (yang tiba-tiba nongol gajebo) : METAL GREYMON!!!!!

GUUBBBRRAAAKKKKKZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seketika itu semua yang mendengar perkataan author langsung ambruk seketika. Margareth hanya melotot sedangkan Elizabeth malah sweatdrop.

Seta (superman) : DASAR GEBLEK!!!! EMANG AIGIS SENPAI DIGIMON APA!!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : HOW DARE YOU!!!!! (Mulai panas)

Author : sorry sorry!!! Salah!!! Can we replay this scene?

Replay…..

Seta (superman) : HOI!! CEPETAN!!! DASAR AUTHOR SINTING!!! AIGIS SENPAI BERUBAH JADI APA!!!!??? (mulai kehabisan kesabaran)

Aigis hanya mengangguk setuju sedangkan naoto malah ngorok sampe ngiler-ngiler karena ketiduran (author langsung di tembak naoto untuk yang kedua kalinya)

Dan ternyata aigis menjadi…….

Seta (superman) : jadi…..???

Aigis (Juliet) : aku akan menjadi……?

Naoto (james bond) : …………(masih tertidur, makin pulas malah)

Penonton : ………..(hening bahkan seperti suasana di dalam kuburan)

Author : TUKANG JUALAN KOLOR DI BLOK M!!!!!

Penonton : HAH!!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : WHATS!!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY, I WILL BECOME TUKANG JUALAN KOLORS?? ORGIA MODE!!!!!!!

Seta (superman) : OMG !!!!! (sweatdrop)

Author : (sweatdrop) SORRY!!!! CAN WE REPLAY AGAIN PLEASE!!!!!!

Replay…..

Seta (superman) : HOI!! CEPETAN!!! DASAR AUTHOR SINTING!!! AIGIS SENPAI BERUBAH JADI APA!!!!??? (mulai kehabisan kesabaran)

Author : HOOOOIIIIIII!!!!! AUTHOR SINTING MBAHMU!!!! AKU MASIH WARAS TAUK!!!! PERASAAN YANG DI ULANG KOK WAKTU SCENE INI MULUK!!!! AKU INI NORMAL TAUK!!!! MASIH 100 % WARAS!!!!!! KALO LOE BERANI NGEHINA GUA, GUE JADIIN TUKUL LOE DI FIC INI!!!! (Emosi tingkat tinggi)

Seta (superman) : (Sweatdrop) SORRY!!! W…WANNA RE…..REPLAY?

Replay…..

Author langsung menatap seta dengan tatapan pembunuh dan mengisyaratkan seta untuk tutup mulut. Seta langsung sweatdrop.

Dan ternyata aigis menjadi…….

Aigis (Juliet) : (Menatap author dengan tatapan pembunuh)

Naoto (james bond) : …………(masih tertidur, makin pulas dan mencetak track record air liur 2 ember, author langsung di gampar naoto)

Author : (keringat dingin bercucuran,cemas dan gemetar) AIGIS AKAN MENJADI………..

Penonton : …………(hening)

Elizabeth : ………..(satu tetes keringat mengalir di jidat)

Margareth :…………(sepuluh tetes keringat mengalir di jidat)

Author :…………..

Seta (superman) : ………..

Aigis (Juliet) : …………

Elizabeth : ……….

Margareth : ……….

Penonton : ……….

Naoto (james bond) : ZZZZZzzzzzzzz……………(?)

Author : Karna tubuhnya dipenuhi mesin-mesin dan penampakannya seperti robot, aku yakin ia pasti menjadi………..

Seta (superman) : YAH!!!! TERUSKAN NONA AUTHOR!!!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!!!!!!

Margareth : JUST A LITTLE MORE!!!!!

Elizabeth : GO!!!!!

Penonton : (harap harap cemas)

Author : (Tersenyum jahat) ROBOCOP!!!!!!!

DDDOOOORRRRRRRR DDDOOOORRRRRRRR DDDOOORRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aigis langsung menembaki author dengan senjata six shot di tangannya. Dan lalu semua orang menatap dengan tatapan pembunuh super kejam pada author.

Aigis (Juliet) : LET'S US STRIKE WHILE IRON'S HOT!!!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : (baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya) HAH!!! IRON'S HOT?? IRON?? HOT?? SETRIKANYA SIAPA YANG PANAS????

Semuanya : (sweatdrop)

Lalu semuanya kembali memasang kuda-kuda all out attack ke author. Author semakin terpojok dan berada di pojok dan semua orang mulai memojok (?)

Aigis (Juliet) : HERE WE GO!!!!!!

BBRRRUUUAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!!!! PLLEEETTAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!! DAAARRRR!!!!!!!! DDDOOOORRRRR!!!!!!!!! BBOOMMMM!!!!!!!!! KKEEEPPLLLAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!! PYUUURRRRRR!!!!!! TEESSSS!!!!!!!! TEEESSSSS!!!!!!! CCRRRROOOOOTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!! BELEDDUUUKKKK!!!!!!!! (Suara all out yang aneh)

Dalam hitungan detik author bonyok seketika. Jelas saja yang meng all out bukan hanya seta, aigis dan naoto tapi penonton juga ikut-ikutan membantu seperti melempar sepatu, sampah, kursi, meja, lemari, tong sampah bahkan tv, kulkas, proyektor, sound sistem satu set beserta satu orang DJ (?) juga ikut di lemparkan ke arah author.

Aigis (Juliet) : MAMPUS LOE!!!!! DASAR AUTHOR GILA!!!!!

Seta (superman) : RASAIN LOH!!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : DASAR AUTHOR KLEPTO!!!!! (?) EH, SEBENARNYA TADI SETRIKANYA SIAPA SIH YANG PANAS???? (Masih nggak nyambung)

Seta + aigis : ………(sweatdrop)

Margareth : (100 butiran keringat mengalir di jidat) uumm……apa sudah selesai intermezzonya? Bisakah kita kembali ke scene sungguhan?

Aigis (Juliet) : Oke!! Ayo kita kembali ke scene.

Scene A 3 Strip 2 B Garis miring 5W + 1H Tap MPR No. XXX Undang-Undang ke 55 pasal 100 juta Bab Kekejaman masyarakat Blok Buntu Gang senggol No. Tak terhingga ROLLING ACTION!!!!!

Aigis berevolusi. Tubuh robotnya kini nampak jelas di hadapan semua orang. Lalu di tangan sebelah kanan aigis muncul bazooka super gede dan lalu aigis mengarahkan bazooka itu ke arah margareth. Semuanya langsung gemetaran dan ketakutan.

Aigis (Juliet) : TARGET LOCK!!!!

Margareth : (sweatdrop) you must be kidding right? That is not the real bazooka isn't it?

Aigis (Juliet) : Aku tidak berbohong!!! Kekuatan bazooka ini setara dengan KAMEHAMEHA 10 KALI LIPAT GOKU SUPER SAIYA EMPAT!!!

Seta (superman) : (sweatdrop) BUSET!!! SETARA DENGAN KAMEHAMEHA 10 KALI LIPAT GOKU SUPER SAIYA EMPAT???!!! (Lebay)

Naoto (james bond) : A…AIGIS SENPAI, JA…JANGAN DI TEMBAKKAN BAZOOKANYA YAAH….!!!! NTAR KALO HANCUR KEPRIBEN? SAKNO IKI WONG-WONG NANG KENE! MODIAARRR ENGKOK!!!! (Logat jawa naoto kumat)

Penonton : HO'O HO'O!!!!!! (mengangguk setuju dan gemetaran sambil memasang wajah memelas)

Aigis (Juliet) : I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!!! JUST GIVE ME BACK MY MINATO!!!!! (Sambil terus menodongkan bazooka ke arah margareth)

Margareth : (sweatdrop) se…sepertinya kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik-baik…..!!! te…tenang du…dulu ya…….!!! (gemetaran)

Sementara itu di gaza palestina…………

Minato berlari menuju arah pasukan palestina.

Minato (romeo) : Aku harus cepat!!!! Aku harus menghentikan Israel secepatnya!!!! (terus berlari)

Lalu pasukan Israel masih terus maju dan berlari. Tank tank, tentara-tentara bahkan penjual kue kering (?) semua berlari menyerbu ke arah palestina. Minato dengan cepat segera berlari dan tiba di pertengahan perbatasan palestina dan Israel.

Minato (romeo) : STOP!!!!!

CCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Suara pasukan Israel mengerem langkah mereka)

Pasukan Israel : HUH!!!!!

Tiba-tiba minato dengan lebay dan menyanyikan lagu…..

Minato (romeo) : STOP!!!!! KAU MENCURI HATIKU!!!! HATIKU!!! STOP!!!! KAU MENCURI HATIKU!!!!!

Pasukan Israel : (sweatdrop besar-besaran) Si….siapa kau?

Minato (romeo) : AKU ADALAH MINATO PERSIK!!! SI GOYANG GERGAJI!!!!!!!!

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Pasukan Israel :…………

Minato (romeo) :……….

Pasukan Israel :…………

Minato (romeo) :……….

BBBRRRRUUUUAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!! TTTIIIIUUUUNNNGGG!!!!!!!!!!

AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tiba-tiba minato marah dan menendang author sampai melayang gajebo di udara.

Minato (romeo) : DASAR AUTHOR STRESS!!!! MASA AKU KEREN-KEREN GINI DIJADIIN MINATO PERSIK!!!!! DASAR GEBLEK!!!! (Emosi tingkat tinggi)

Beberapa menit kemudian dari jarak 200 meter terdapat sebuah antenna tinggi dan author kita yang stress ini bergelantulan di sana.

Author : (wajah memelas) SORRY!!! CAN WE REPLAY??!!!! PLEASE!!!!

Replay (untuk yang kesekian kalinya)

Minato (romeo) : STOP!!!!!

CCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Suara pasukan Israel mengerem langkah mereka)

Pasukan Israel : HUH!!!!! Si….siapa kau!!??

Minato (romeo) : I'M THE ONE WHO WILL STOP THIS WAR!!!!!

Scene minato sukses dan tak mengalami gangguan lalu Sementara itu kita lihat keadaan ken sang ketua pasukan wartawan.

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): SIAL!!!! KENAPA AKU MASIH TAK DAPAT BERGERAK!!!!! UGH!!!! (Masih menggeliat di atas tanah)

Koromaru : GUK!!!! GUK!!!! (Artinya : iya bos!!! Aku juga nggak bisa bergerak nih!!)

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): We must stop minato senpai!!! But what can we do now?? Shit!!!! Why I can't stand up!!!!

Sesosok orang misterius : Don't worry young boy, I'm sure he will save!!!

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): AAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! SE…SETAN!!!!!!!!

BBRRRUUUAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!! (Sepasang sepatu melayang ke kepala ken)

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): HEI!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!! IT'S HURT!!!!! UGH!!!! (Mengerang kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepala)

Sesosok orang misterius : I'M NOT A GHOST!!!!! YOU JERK!!!!! (Sewot) I'M …….

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): PENGUIN!!!!!!!

Sesosok orang misterius : WHAT THE HELL!!!! I'M HUMAN YOU KNOW!!!!!! I……

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): HITLER??

Sesosok orang misterius : NNOOO!!!!!!! I'M NOT HITLER!!!!!

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): AKU TAHU!!!! KAU PASTI PETINJU YANG TERKENAL ITU!!!! KAU PASTI CHRIS JOHN KAN!!!!

Sesosok orang misterius : (sweatdrop) NO I'M NOT CHRIS JOHN!!!!

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): SALAH YAH!!! KALO GITU KAU PASTI SANG LEGENDA JUDI JOHN RAVOLTA??

Sesosok orang misterius : WRONG!!!!! WRONG!!!!

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): TITI DJ????

gSesosok orang misterius : I'M A GUY NOT A WOMEN!!!! DAMN YOU!!!!

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): HOW ABOUT MUHHAMMAD ALI??

Sesosok orang misterius : WHAT THE HELL MUHHAMMAD ALI IS?

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): HOW ABOUT DEMIAN SANG ILLUSIONIST?

Sesosok orang misterius : AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!! ARE YOU DUMB OR SOMETHING?? I'M IGOR!!!!!

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): IGOR? BUKANNYA ITU NAMA SALAH SEORANG ARTIS YANG ADA DI ACARA TV ITU YA? YANG SUAMI-SUAMI TAKUT ISTRI? BANG IGOR YA?

Igor : ITU BANG TIGOR BUKAN BANG IGOR!!!! DODOL!!!!!! (langsung emosi)

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): OOHHHH!!!!!! BANG TIGOR!!!! AKU KIRA BANG IGOR!!!

Igor : (sweatdrop) uhh….lupakan hal itu. Begini nak, sebenarnya aku ingin menyampaikan suatu hal padamu.

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): menyampaikan sesuatu? Apa itu?

Igor : it's about the destiny of our guest…….

Lalu kembali ke minato…..

Minato (romeo) : HENTIKAN TINDAKAN KALIAN!!!! APA KALIAN TIDAK KASIHAN DENGAN PENDUDUK PALESTINA? KALIAN BENAR-BENAR TAK PUNYA HATI NURANI!!!!

Pasukan Israel : WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KID? JANGAN HALANGI KAMI ATAU AKAN KAMI BUNUH KAU!!!!

Minato (romeo) : LANGKAHI AKU DULU SEBELUM KALIAN MELANGKAH LEBIH MAJU DARI INI!!!!

Sesosok orang misterius di tengah kerumunan pasukan Israel tiba-tiba muncul dan menghampiri minato.

Sesesosok orang misterius : How have you been the saviour arisato minato?

Minato (romeo) : (gasp) YOU ARE……..

Sesesosok orang misterius : It's been a while, we never meet since then….

Minato (romeo) : RYOJI!!!!!!!!

Lalu kembali ke scene panggung…..

Margareth : please calm down!! We can solve this with peace, right!!

Aigis semakin mengarahkan bazookanya ke arah margareth. Malah kali ini di sebelah tangan kiri aigis mengeluarkan laser.

Margareth : (sweatdrop) uh….uh….aku bisa mengembalikan minato san kembali kemari. Ja…jadi kumohon jangan te….tembak aku, oke!! (gemetar)

Aigis (Juliet) : HURRY UP!!! GIVE ME BACK MY MINATO!!! IF SOMETHING HAPPEN WITH MINATO SAN, I WILL…..

Margareth : O…OKAY,JU….JUST CALM DOWN OKAY!!! I WILL TAKE HIM BACK IN HERE….JUST WAIT FOR A MINUTE……

Lalu margareth memejamkan matanya. Setelah itu ia mencoba mengembalikan minato kembali ke atas panggung. Tetapi….

Margareth : this….this is not good!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : what's wrong with him? Please tell me!!!

Seta (superman) : yeah, what's wrong with minato san?

Margareth : I can't take minato back in here!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : WHAT!!!! WHY??

Margareth : he refuse my offer!!! And I can't take him back in here if he don't want to go back.

Aigis (Juliet) : NO!!! YOU ARE KIDDING RIGHT? THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!!! I….I…..

Naoto (james bond) : Aigis senpai……

Seta (superman) : WHY? WHY MINATO SAN DON'T WANT TO COME BACK IN HERE? I…..I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : Minato san……minato san……I must meet him….I must be by his side….I must protect him…..I must found him…..he is precious to me…..give me back my minato…..GIVE ME BACK MY MINATO NOW!!!!!! I WANT MY MINATO!!!!!!! (marah besar)

Aigis marah besar. Tiba-tiba lingkaran bando di telinganya berputar dan keluar asap. Pupil matanya mengecil dan terlihat menerawang. Semua ketakutan melihat aigis.

Aigis (Juliet) : GIVE ME BACK MY MINATO, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! (marah tingkat tinggi)

Margareth : (ketakutan) O…OKAY, ALTHOUGH I CAN'T TAKE MINATO SAN BACK HERE, I CAN SEND YOU ALL TO THE DIMENSION WHERE MINATO IS, SO YOU CAN SAVE HIM!!!! D…DON'T WORRY AND PLEASE CALM DOWN!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : (Mulai agak tenang) BENARKAH ITU?

Margareth : yes, that……that's right!! We can go to that dimension with my power!!

Seta (superman) : kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi? Ayo kalau begitu kita berangkat ke sana!!!

Naoto (james bond) : OKE!!!!

Aigis mengangguk setuju setelah itu ia menoleh ke arah junpei dan yang lainnya yang penampakkannya kali ini bagaikan sampah yang berserahkan.

Aigis (Juliet) : Kalian semua………..CEPAT BANGUN!!!!!!!

DDOORRRR!!!!!!!!! DDOOOORRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DOOOORRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! DDOOORRRR!!!!!!!!! DDOOOORRR!!!!!!!! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Semuanya langsung terbangun dan melakukan gaya the matrix secara massal untuk menghindari tembakan bertubi-tubi aigis. Junpei dengan gaya kuda terbangnya lalu akihiko dengan gaya putri duyungnya lalu shinjiro dengan gaya tarian ular menggeliatnya dan tak ketinggalan kuma dengan gaya belut ketindes truknya (?)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : A…ADA APA INI AI CHAN?!! KE…KENAPA KAU MENEMBAKI KAMI SEMUA?? (kaget)

Shinjiro (batman) : I…ya….sa…salah kami apa? (kebingungan)

Aigis (Juliet) : DASAR BODOH!!!! APA KALIAN TAHU? MINATO SEKARANG BERADA DI DIMENSI LAIN DAN KEADAANNYA TERANCAM BAHAYA!!! EEH….KALIAN MALAH ENAK-ENAKKAN TIDUR!!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : HAH!!!! WHATS!!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : MINATO…..

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : BERADA…..

Shinjiro (batman) : DI DIMENSI LAIN??

Naoto (james bond) : There is no time to playing around, we must save minato senpai right now!!

Aigis (Juliet) : AYO MARGARETH, SEGERA KIRIM KAMI KE TEMPAT MINATO!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : Tu…tunggu dulu, kalau kita semua pergi ke dimensi lain, bagaimana dengan drama ini? Maksudku bagaimana dengan para penonton?

Aigis (Juliet) : Semua Penonton di bawa saja ke dimensi lain biar semua tahu apa yang terjadi, kau tak keberatan kan margareth!!!?? (langsung menatap margareth dengan tatapan pembunuh)

Seluruh Penonton : (langsung sweatdrop)

Margareth : (seember keringat menetes di sekujur tubuh) ti…tidak masalah, a…asalkan kau tak menembakku dengan bazzoka itu!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : BAIKLAH SUDAH KUPUTUSKAN!!!! AKU AKAN MEMBENTUK P.P.R.S.C..S.S.T!!!

Junpei dkk : (sweatdrop) apa itu PPPDS eh bukan!! Maksudku PPRS apalah itu?

Aigis (Juliet) : P.P.R.S.C..S.S.T itu adalah singkatan dari PASUKAN PENYELAMATAN ROMEO SUPER CEPAT TEPAT AKURAT TAJAM SETAJAM SILET DAN TERPERCAYA!!!

Semuanya : (sweatdrop) Pa…panjang sekali singkatannya?

Shinjiro (batman) : pasukan penyelamat romeo? (heran)

Kuma (james bond) : tajam setajam silet? (sweatdrop)

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : dan terpercaya? (makin sweatdrop)

Seta (superman) : se…seperti acara tv atau hanya perasaanku saja ya? (langsung sweatdrop)

Aigis (Juliet) : SUDAHLAH!!! ITU TIDAK PENTING!!! YANG PENTING SEKARANG AYO KITA BERANGKAT KE SANA DAN SEGERA MENYELAMATKAN MINATO!!!

Kembali ke gaza palestina……

Minato (romeo) : RYOJI?!!! A…APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI??

Ryoji : HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Apa kau belum tahu siapa aku minato? Aku MOCHIZUKI RYOJI, KEPALA PASUKAN TENTARA ISRAEL!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : APA!!!! KEPALA PASUKAN TENTARA ISRAEL???!!! (terkejut)

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : HAHAHA!!! Kau tak menyangka kalau akulah yang memimpin peperangan di kubu Israel kan minato?

Minato (romeo) : But why? I…Can't understand, ryoji why you doing all of this?

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : APA KAU LUPA DENDAMKU DULU PADAMU!!!!

Minato (romeo) : D…DENDAM??

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : DENDAMKU PADAMU KARENA AIGIS LEBIH MEMILIHMU DARIPADA AKU!!!!

Minato (romeo) : HUH!!! AIGIS??

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : kau ingat saat pertama kali aku pindah di gekkoukan waktu itu?

Minato (romeo) : waktu itu…..??

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : saat itu aku melihatmu duduk sebangku dengan aigis, sejak pandangan pertama aku sudah jatuh hati pada aigis tapi karena kau, aigis jadi….

Minato (romeo) : itu………

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : AIGIS MENOLAK PERNYATAAN CINTAKU!!!! IA LEBIH MEMILIH KAU DARIPADA AKU, DIA BILANG KAU ADALAH PRIORITAS UTAMANYA, DAN DIA BILANG KALAU PENAMPILANKU INI NORAK BANGET KAYAK RHOMA IRAMA, DAN DIA BENCI DENGAN RHOMA IRAMA DAN JIKA DIBANDINGKAN DENGANMU, SYAL JADUL, JIDAT LEBAR DAN MIRIP HIDETHOSI LAGI!!! KATANYA KAU LEBIH KEREN, APA KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA SAKITNYA HATIKU!!! HAH!!! (emosi)

Minato (romeo) : (langsung mengalihkan pandangan) aku……

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : Aku mencoba bersabar dan tegar menghadapi semua itu tapi semakin aku melihat kalian berdua sangatlah dekat, hatiku serasa teriris iris!!! RASANYA AKU INGIN MEMBUNUHMU MINATO!!!! AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!!!

Minato (romeo) : lalu kenapa kau tidak membunuhku waktu itu?

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : aku berfikir kalau aku membunuhmu maka aigis akan makin membenciku, lalu akhirnya aku keluar dari gekkoukan dan pindah ke Israel. Aku berhasil menjadi kepala kemiliteran dan memutuskan untuk menyerbu palestina.

Minato (romeo) : JADI KAU MENYERBU PALESTINA, MEMBUNUH ORANG-ORANG YANG TAK BERSALAH ITU HANYA DEMI PELAMPIASANMU SAJA!!!??? KAU SUNGGUH BIADAB RYOJI!!! KAU HANYA MENGANGGAP INI SEMUA HANYALAH PERMAINAN?? APA KAU GILA HAH!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : YA!! AKU MEMANG GILA!!! ITU SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU MINATO!!! KAU TELAH MEREBUT AIGIS DARIKU!!! SEKARANG AKU TAKKAN SEGAN-SEGAN UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU SAAT INI JUGA!!!!

Minato (romeo) : UGH!!! TAKKAN KUBIARKAN HAL ITU TERJADI RYOJI!!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : OKE!!! AYO LAWAN AKU MINATO!!!!!

Lalu di suatu tempat……

BBRRRRUUUUAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OOOUUUUCCCHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUNGGUNGKU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aigis dkk dan semua penonton drama akhirnya tiba di tempat minato berada. Tapi akibat pendaratan yang lumayan keras itu beberapa dari penonton mengalami kebengkokan di bagian tulang belakang.

Aigis (Juliet) : Te…tempat apa ini?

Naoto (james bond) : jangan-jangan ini adalah…………..

BBOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM DDUUUAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR PPLLEEETAARRR PLEETTAAARRR!!!!!!!!! GEEDEEBBOOKKKK!!

Tiba-tiba muncul ledakan dari arah barat. Semuanya terkejut mendengar ledakan itu. Bahkan para penonton sampai berteriak bagaikan setinggi 10 oktaf (?).

Seta (superman) : Le…ledakan apa itu?

Aigis (Juliet) : I have a bad feeling about this!! Hurry up everyone!!! We must find minato and save him quick!!!

Penonton + seta dkk : (mengangguk dan lalu berlari menuju ke arah barat)

Sementara di panggung…..

Kanji (kingkong) : ………….huh! kok sepi? Kemana yang lainnya? Penontonnya juga nggak ada? Apa dramanya selesai?

Tiba-tiba yosuke muncul dari arah selatan.

Yosuke : akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari sampah-sampah menjijikan itu. Hei kanji!! Ada apa ini? Kemana semuanya?

Kanji (kingkong) : aku juga tidak tahu senpai!!! Perasaan drama ini belum selesai deh, tapi kok udah pada hilang semua? UCK!!! BAU APA INI?!!! (Langsung nutup hidung)

Yosuke : bau? Bau apa maksudmu?

Kanji (kingkong) : SENPAI BAUMU BUSUK BANGET!!! HABIS NGAPAIN SIH SENPAI? APA SENPAI HABIS LULUR SAMPAH?

Yosuke : LULUR SAMPAH MBAHMU!!!! SUDAH UNTUNG AKU BISA KEMARI DODOL!!!! AKU SUDAH PINGSAN DI TEMPAT PEMBUANGAN SELAMA 12 JAM TAUKK!!!

Kanji (kingkong) : Pantesan bau banget!!! Aku yakin, pasti semua orang pada ngilang karena senpai akan kemari jadi mereka semua kabur karena takut dengan bau sampah busuk di tubuh senpai!!

Yosuke : WHAT!!!! HOW DARE YOU KANJI!!!!!!! EXECUTION!!!!!

Kanji (kingkong) : AAAARRRGGGHH!!!!! SEJAK KAPAN KAU BISA MENGEKSEKUSI SEPERTI MITSURU SENPAI? AAARRRGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! AMPUN DJ!!!!!

Karena adegan ini terlalu kejam dan terlalu dramatis untuk dilihat, lebih baik kita lihat keadaan di gaza palestina. Aigis dan pasukannya berlari menuju arah barat dan di pertengahan jalan ia bertemu ken dan koromaru.

Aigis (Juliet) : KEN KUN!!!! (Kaget)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : KEN KUN!! KOROMARU?? APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN DISINI?? (kaget tingkat lebih tinggi)

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): SENPAI? PE…PENONTON JUGA?? JU…JUSTRU SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA MENGAPA KALIAN SEMUA ADA DI GAZA PALESTINA INI?

Junpei dkk : HAH!!!! GAZA PALESTINA???!!!! KITA SEMUA SEKARANG BERADA DI GAZA PALESTINA??!!!!! OMG!!!!! (Kaget tingkat super lebay)

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): (sweatdrop dan berwajah pasrah) uhh….baiklah akan ku jelaskan semuanya…….

Lalu ken menjelaskan semuanya kepada aigis dan yang lainnya. Semuanya terkejut mendengar cerita ken terutama aigis.

Aigis (Juliet) : APA!!!! GREAT SEAL??!!! MI…MINATO SAN AKAN MENJADI GREAT SEAL!!!!!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : KAU BERCANDA KAN KEN? TI…TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN MINATO AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL ITU!!!

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): Aku tak bercanda senpai!!! Aku tadi berusaha menghentikan minato senpai tapi maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menghentikannya…..

Seta (superman) : Apa maksudnya minato san memutuskan untuk menjadi great seal? sebenarnya apa itu great seal?

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : Great seal adalah kekuatan terbesar minato. Ia akan menjadi tembok penghalang pasukan Israel tapi jika ia melakukan itu maka dia akan……

Seta (superman) : dia akan kenapa akihiko senpai?!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : dia akan……MATI.

Lalu sementara itu pertempuran minato dan ryoji berlangsung….

Minato berlari kearah ryoji dengan kecepatan cahayanya. Ryoji malah santai-santai stand by menanti serangan minato.

Minato (romeo) : TAKE THIS RYOJI!!!!! (Sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah ryoji)

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : (tersenyum) COBA SAJA!!!!

CCLLLIIIIIIINNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!

Tiba-tiba ryoji menghilang. Minato kaget dan melotot seketika. Pasukan Israel hanya bisa tolah-toleh gajebo.

Minato (romeo) : (terkejut) HAH!!! HI….HILANG!!!?? DI….DIMANA DIA?

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : CILUK BAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : AAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (kaget)

Karena sangking terkejutnya minato, tiba-tiba jubah zombie dari kostum minato langsung melayang ke arah pasukan Israel.

PPPLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salah seorang Pasukan Israel yang terkena jubah minato : AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! TTOOOLLLOOONNGGGG!!!!! AKU TAK BISA MELIHAT!!!!! MATAKU!!!!! MATAKUUU!!!!!!! BUTA!!!! JULING!!!! KEROH!!!!! KATARAAAKKK!!!!!! AAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Terlalu lebay dan terlalu mendramatisir)

Minato, ryoji + pasukan Israel yang lainnya : (sweatdrop)

Minato (romeo) : Ba….bagaimana bisa kau menghilang seperti itu!!? Ju…jurus apa itu??

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : ini adalah jurus terlarang yang aku pelajari setelah keluar dari gekkoukan!! Jurus dari ajaran ki joko gendeng!!! JURUS JAUH DI MATA DEKAT DI BELAKANG!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : (Sweatdrop) no….norak banget namanya!!!! Dasar kampungan!!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : JANGAN HINA AKU NORAK,JADUL DAN KAMPUNGAN!!!!! AKU INI KEREN TAUK!!!! KECEPATANMU TAKKAN BISA MENANDINGIKU MINATO!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : UGH!!!! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang??

Minato dalam posisi terjepit. Ryoji memiliki jurus terlarang ajaran ki joko gendeng. Kemungkinan minato untuk menang sangatlah kecil. Aigis dan kawan kawan masih dalam perjalanan untuk menuju ke tempat minato. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan cerita yang makin nggak jelas ini? Bisakah minato dkk melewati ordeal terberat ini? Ataukah takdir yang lain akan terjadi? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya!!!!

Wasiat-wasiat!!!!! (langsung dihajar)

Akhirnya update juga, ugh!!! Author benar-benar super sibuk!! Sorry banget kalo chapter kali ini nggak seberapa menarik, karena pikiran author juga terkuras habis untuk persiapan try out dan unas. Sebenarnya chapter ini mau kubikin chapter terakhir tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin karena author masih memendam beberapa ide lain jadi mungkin chapter berikutnya adalah akhir kisah minato dkk. Jadi tetep read dan review ya!!! Kalo ada waktu author pasti akan membuat cerita baru setelah fic persona organization ini selesai.

Makasih untuk semua yang telah ngereview slama ini. Untuk arisato chan dan salary dam, sorry karena belum sempat bisa gambar pesanan kalian yaitu aigis dan minato versi mesra dan naoto + kuma dengan gaya Michael Jackson dan james bond. Tapi aku janji pasti aku gambarin. Maklum tugas sekolahku juga pada numpuk jadi mohon bersabar ya. Untuk yang lainnya juga terima kasih. Saran dan kritik serta masukan selalu di terima kapan saja demi kemajuan fic ini.

Nantikan chapter berikutnya serta read and review oke!!!! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 apakah ini akhir?

Minato (romeo) : Ugh!! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : HAHAHAHA!!! MENYERAHLAH MINATO!!

Dalam pertempurannya, romeo terdesak. Keadaan makin sengit. Juliet juga masih dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat romeo. Bagaimanakah akhir drama ini?

**Disclaimer : **Untuk yang kesekian kalinya sudah kukatakan bahwa persona 3 dan 4 serta batman,Juliet,romeo dan yang selainnya itu bukan punyaku. Kalo punyaku pasti sekarang namaku melegenda di dunia perfilman dan game (dikeroyok dan dihajar habis-habisan karena terlalu lebay) sekali lagi persona itu milik ATLUS sedangkan batman,hulk bla….bla itu punyanya MARVEL kalo nggak salah.

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : kemenangan sudah terlihat!! Semua sudah terlihat dengan jelas bahwa kemenangan berpihak padaku sepenuhnya!! Menyerahlah minato!!! Hidupmu akan berakhir disini!!!!

Minato (romeo) : Ugh!! Walaupun begitu, aku takkan pernah menyerah!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : HUH!!! KERAS KEPALA KAU!!! RASAKAN INI HIAAH!!!!

Ryoji berlari menuju kearah minato. Minato siap siaga dan waspada. Tapi ditengah-tengah pertempuran panas tersebut tiba-tiba…….

??? : NASI GORENG!!! NASI GORENG!!!! SPESIAL PAKE TELOR CUMAN GOCENG!!!! MAKNYUS!!!!

GUBRRAAAAKKKKSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Semua langsung ambruk seketika.

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : WWOOIII!!!!! GEBLEKK!!!! NGAPAIN LOE JUALAN DI SINI? INI MEDAN PERANG DODOL!!!! (Emosi)

Penjual Nasi Goreng : Sepurane nggeh, niki kula boten ngertos, kula niki nang endi saiki? Kula nyasar nggeh? (sambil garuk-garuk kepala)

Semuanya : (langsung sweatdrop)

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : REPLAY!!!! REPLAY!!!! (Emosi)

Akhirnya budaya replay seperti pada chapter sebelumnya terulang kembali.

Replay…..

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : kemenangan sudah terlihat!! Semua sudah terlihat dengan jelas bahwa kemenangan berpihak padaku sepenuhnya!! Menyerahlah minato!!! Hidupmu akan berakhir disini!!!!

Minato (romeo) : Ugh!! Walaupun begitu, aku takkan pernah menyerah!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : HUH!!! KERAS KEPALA KAU!!! RASAKAN INI HIAAH!!!!

Ryoji berlari menuju kearah minato. Minato siap siaga dan waspada. Tapi…….

??? Ke 2 : SAYANG ANAK!!!! SAYANG ANAK!!! DIJUAL-DIJUAL BERBAGAI MACAM MAINAN. ADA MOBIL-MOBILAN MULAI DARI BMW, MERSI, KARIMUN, XENIA, PANTHER, KIJANG, JAGUAR, MACAN, SINGA, BUAYA, KUDA, KUDA NIL JUGA ADA!! ADA PASAR-PASARAN, ROBOT-ROBOTAN, PATUNG-PATUNGAN MULAI DARI PATUNG LIBERTY, REPLIKA MONAS, TUGU PAHLAWAN, PATUNGNYA BARACK OBAMA JUGA ADA!!! MAU JADI PAHLAWAN? ADA JUGA NIH TOPENG ULTRAMAN, ULTRAMAN COSMOS, ULTRAMAN NEXUS, ULTRA MILK JUGA ADA. TAK KETINGGALAN TOPENG MONYET SPESIAL DENGAN PAKET 1 EKOR MONYET SUNGGUHAN!!! GRATIS!!! BURUAN BELI!!!!

Monyet : UU…UUU…AAKK…..AAAKKKK!!!!

Semuanya : (sweatdrop) Now what!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Replay……..

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : (Lemas) kemenangan sudah terlihat!! Semua sudah terlihat dengan jelas bahwa kemenangan berpihak padaku sepenuhnya!! Menyerahlah minato!!! Hidupmu akan berakhir disini!!!!

Minato (romeo) : (pasrah) Ugh!! Walaupun begitu, aku takkan pernah menyerah!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : HUH!!! KERAS KEPALA KAU!!! RASAKAN INI HIAAH!!!!

Ryoji berlari menuju kearah minato. Minato siap siaga dan waspada. Tapi ditengah-tengah pertempuran panas dan akankah pertempuran ini akan berjalan mulus?

??? Ke 3 : OBRAL!!!!! OBRALLL!!!! KOLOR MURAH!!! MOTIF MACAM-MACAM!!! ADA TENGKORAK, BUNGA-BUNGA YANG MODEL BOLONG TENGAH JUGA ADA!!! OBRAL!!! OBRAL!!!!

Semuanya : Kolor model bolong tengah?? (langsung sweatdrop)

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : DODOL!!! PERGI LOE DARI SINI!!! KITA INI MAU PERANG!!! BUKAN MAU BELI KOLOR!!!! (Emosi)

Penjual kolor : loh mas kok tahu kalo nama saya DODOL?? Wah!! Mas DUKUN ya??

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : SHUT UP!!!!!

Re…….play………..

Karena kehabisan kesabaran, tanpa banyak omong ryoji langsung maju ke arah minato. Dan ternyata………….

??? ke 4 : BIG SALE!!!! BIG SALE!!! KAOS OBLONG!!! CELANA BOLONG!!!! KOLOR NDLOWOR!!!! KRIM GOSONG!!!! KOMPLIITT!!!! MANTAP!!!! MAKNYUSS!!!! BIG SALE!!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : HHHOOOIII!!!!!!! EMANG KITA MAU KE HAWAI APA?? GEBLEK!!!! GEBLEK!!!!

BBRRRUUUUAAAAKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Penjual perlengkapan aneh tersebut langsung terpental ke arah hawai berkat tendangan dahsyat dari ryoji.

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : SIAL!!! Kenapa tiap aku maju, ada-ada saja orang-orang gila yang menganggu!!! BRENGSEK!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : HAH!!! Itu sudah menjadi nasibmu ryoji!!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : WHATS!!!! WHY YOU!!!!!

DDUUUUAAAAAKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!

UGH!!!!!

Minato langsung tumbang. Ternyata ryoji menggunakan jurus terlarang dari ki joko gendeng untuk memukul minato dari belakang.

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : YOU SHIT!!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY LIKE THAT!!! I WILL WIN FOR SURE!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : Ugh……

Sementara itu…………

Aigis (Juliet) : Tinggal sedikit lagi!!! Aku merasakan keberadaan minato!!!

Seta (superman) : jadi benar arahnya kesini? Kalau begitu kita harus cepat!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : jarak kita tinggal berapa meter lagi aigis?

Aigis (Juliet) : prediksiku sekitar 5 kilometer lagi!!!

Semuanya : HAH!!!! APAAA!!!!!!!!! 5 KILOMETER LAGI???!!!!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : Ayo teman-teman kita harus cepat!!! Aku merasakan minato dalam bahaya sekarang!!!!

Semuanya termasuk para penonton : (sweatdrop massal, lemas, pasrah) ooooo…..kkkeeeee………

Kembali ke romeo…….

Minato tumbang dan tergeletak di atas tanah. Ryoji unggul.

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : HAHAHA!!!! RASAKAN ITU!!!! (lalu ryoji mulai berjalan meninggalkan minato)

Minato (romeo) : I……will never give up!!!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : Huh…..??!!!

Minato (romeo) : I…..must protect everyone!!!! (mencoba bangkit)

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : WHAT THE…..!!!!

Minato berhasil bangkit dan berdiri walaupun ia cedera, ia kembali mengenggam pedangnya dan menghadap ryoji.

Minato (romeo) : AKU MASIH BELUM KALAH RYOJI!!!!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : ……….KAU!!!!!! MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MENYERAH SAJA?? RASAKAN INI!!!!!!!

BBRRRRRUUUUUAAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!!

Aaarrggghhh!!!!!!!!

Minato kembali tumbang.

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : (tersenyum sinis) Bagaimana Huh?? Sakit kan?? Menyerahlah!!!!

Minato (romeo) : Ti….tidak akan!!!! (berdiri lagi)

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : KERAS KEPALA!!!!!!! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!!!!!!!

BBRRRUUUAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!!

AARRRGGGHHH!!!!!

Minato tersungkur di atas tanah, kali ini serangan ryoji benar-benar kuat.

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : HAHAHAHA!!!! MATI KAU!!!!

Ryoji menginjak tangan kiri minato.

BBBRRRRUUUUAAAKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!! KKKRRAAAKKKK!!!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : AAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

TTTTRRRRIIINNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : HUH!!! T….this feeling!!!!

Seta (superman) : Ada apa senpai?

Aigis (Juliet) : Minato………Minato……..He's in danger!!! DANGER!!!!! HE IS IN DANGER NOW!!!!! HE IS IN PAIN!!!!

Seta (superman) : WHATS!!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : MINATO SANNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lalu…….

Minato (romeo) : AARRGGGGHHHH!!!!! UGH!!! (Minato tersungkur)

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : HAHAHAHA!!!! BAGAIMANA RASANYA?? AKU SUDAH MEMATAHKAN LENGAN KIRIMU MINATO!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : UGH!!!! A…aku….akan me….melindungi…me…mereka…semua!!! (Berusaha berdiri dan memegangi lengan kirinya yang kini patah)

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : KAU INI!!!!! BELUM JERA JUGA HAH!!!

Lalu ryoji menuju ke pasukan Israel.

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : UCOK!!! KESINI KAU!!!

Ucok (pasukan Israel) : i…iya tuan!! Ada apa?

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : MANA TONGKAT BESI YANG KAU BAWA TADI? BERIKAN PADAKU!!! CEPAT!!!!

Ucok (pasukan Israel) : U…untuk apa tuan? To…tongkat itu kan seharusnya dibuat untuk penyangga bangunan??

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : SUDAH!!! NGGAK USAH CEREWET!!! CEPAT BAWA KEMARI!!!!!!

Ucok (pasukan Israel) : BA….BAIK TUAN!!!!!

Ucok langsung berlari kedalam tank dan mengambil tongkat besi itu. Minato tertunduk. Ia mencoba berdiri tapi pandangannya sudah mulai kabur. Ia tak dapat berkosentrasi.

Ucok (pasukan Israel) : ini tuan tongkat besinya!!! (sambil memberikan tongkat besi itu pada ryoji)

Ryoji lalu perlahan-lahan maju kearah minato. Minato berhasil berdiri tapi keadaannya semakin lemah. Ia sulit untuk fokus. Tapi ia berusaha menghadap ryoji.

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : (tersenyum jahat) Kau tahu ini apa minato? Ini adalah tongkat besi untuk menyangga bangunan, sekarang tongkat ini berada di tanganku kira-kira dengan pikiranku yang kreatif, enaknya akan kubuat apa ya tongkat ini?

Minato (romeo) : (lemas)………

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : hhmmm…..bagaimana kalau aku buat tongkat ini sebagai alat untuk menyiksamu habis-habisan? Pasti akan menyenangkan!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Pasukan Israel 1 : HAH!!! A…APA BOS RYOJI SUDAH GILA?? DI…DIA AKAN MENGGUNAKAN TONGKAT PENYANGGA SUPER BERAT ITU UNTUK MENYIKSA ORANG!!!!

Pasukan Israel 2 : (Gemetar) ME…MENGERIKAN!!! AKU TAK MAU LIHAT!!!!

Pasukan Israel 3 : HEI!!! MENYERAHLAH NAK!!!! KAU BISA MATI!!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : Kuberi kau satu kesempatan lagi minato, jika kau menyerah kau akan hidup!!! Tapi jika kau keras kepala? Aku tak menjamin nyawamu!!!

Minato (romeo) : (lemah) aku…..tak a…akan pernah menyerah!!!!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : HUH!!! Minato……minato…..sudah untung kau kuberi kesempatan tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakannya. Apa kau sudah bosan hidup HAH!!!! RASAKAN INI!!!!!!!

BBBBRRAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!! BBBBRRRUUUUAAAKKKKK!!!!!!! BBRRRUUUUAAAAKKKK!!!!!!!!! BBRRUUUKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!

AAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!! UUGGHH!!! AARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Minato mengerang kesakitan. Ryoji terus memukuli minato secara membabi buta dengan tongkat penyangga besinya. Keadaan itu sangat memilukan. Pasukan Israel menunduk dan tak berani melihat. Keadaan itu benar-benar mengerikan. Author bahkan meremas-remas keyboard dan membanting mouse komputernya saat mengetik scene ini.

Minato (romeo) : AARRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Minato terseret dan terguling-guling diatas tanah. Rambut birunya dijambak oleh ryoji dan ditinju-tinju wajahnya. Perutnya ditendang dan diinjak-injak dengan keras, darah bercucuran, Tubuhnya memar, wajahnya lebam dan yang paling parah…..

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : HAHAHAHA!!!!! KEDUA KAKIMU SUDAH KULUMPUHKAN MINATO!!!! KAU TAKKAN BISA BERJALAN LAGI!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : UGH!!! ……….

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : HUH!!! KAU SEKARANG SUDAH TAK BISA APA-APA!!!! AYO SEMUANYA KITA SERBU PALESTI…….

Minato (romeo) : TU….TUNGGU!!!!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : HUH!!!! A…APA!!!

Minato mencoba berdiri tapi tidak bisa. Kakinya tak dapat digunakan. Ia hanya bisa menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia menyeret-nyeret tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Minato (romeo) : A…Aku masih bisa BERTARUNG!!!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : ……………masih bisa bertarung? MASIH BISA BERTARUNG KATAMU!!!!!!!!

KKKRRRAAAATTTTAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pasukan palestina : (gasp)

Minato (romeo) : ………Aacckk……ugh!!!! (langsung mengeluarkan darah dari mulut)

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : Jaringan saraf otot di lehermu sudah kuputus minato!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Semakin banyak kau berbicara akan semakin banyak darah yang keluar dari mulutmu dan kau akan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat!!!!

Minato (romeo) : Ugh….!!!!! Huck!!!! A…aku….. Ugh….!!!!! (Minato semakin banyak memuntahkan darah)

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : HAH!!! KAU HANYA SEONGGOK SAMPAH!!!!!!

DDEEGGGG!!!!!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : ………..

Junpei (kakak romeo) : A…ada apa aigis? Me…mengapa berhenti?

Aigis (Juliet) : minato…….

Seta (superman) : ada apa senpai? Ada apa dengan minato san?

Aigis langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat sekali.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : TUNGGU!!!! AIGIS!!!! KAMI TAK BISA BERLARI SECEPAT ITU!!!!

Seta (superman) : Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada minato san!!!

Naoto (james bond) : Kita harus cepat!!!!

Semuanya : (mengangguk dan kembali berlari)

Kembali ke scene yang sangat dibenci author……

Ryoji mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan minato yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : AYO SEMUANYA, SERANGAN BERIKUTNYA PALESTINA!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : (berkata dalam hati) akankah hidupku berakhir sampai disini saja…..apa aku tak bisa melindungi semuanya….apakah aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa……………..

Minato san………minato san………

Minato (romeo) : si…..siapa itu…….suara siapa itu……

Minato san……..

Minato (romeo) : a….aigis….

Aigis (Juliet) : minato san…..aku akan selalu bersama denganmu…..kau adalah tujuan hidupku…..jangan menyerah minato san……aku akan melindungimu…….tunggulah aku….jangan tinggalkan aku……..

Minato (romeo) : aigis….aku akan menjagamu……aku tak boleh menyerah sampai disini…aku…..aku harus melindungimu….melindungi teman-teman…..melindung semuanya………

Pasukan Israel : HAH!!! LIHAT ITU!!!! (Sambil menunjuk ke arah minato)

Minato tersadar kembali. Ia masih tak dapat mengerakkan tubuhnya tapi ia kembali menyeret tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Minato (romeo) : A…AKU TAKKAN PERNAH MENYERAH RYOJI!!!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : APA!!!! TI….TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!!!!

Sementara itu……

Aigis (Juliet) : minato san bertahanlah!!! Aku akan datang!!!! (sambil berlari cepat sekali bagaikan sena di eyeshield 21)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : AIGIS TUNGGU KAMI!!!! BUSET!!!! LARINYA CEPAT SEKALI!!!!

Seta (superman) : aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!!! Mustahil kita bisa tepat waktu dengan jarak 5 kilometer seperti ini!!!

Margareth : berhenti sebentar semuanya!!!!

Semuanya : huh? Ada apa?

Margareth : aku akan mencoba mentransfer kalian semua ke tempat minato berada!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : apa?

Margareth : jangan salah paham, aku membantu kalian menyelamatkan minato bukan karena keinginanku tapi ini adalah keinginan Elizabeth.

Elizabeth : maafkan atas kelakuan kami berdua yang sudah kelewatan pada kalian semua, sejujurnya aku sakit hati karena minato san lebih memilihmu aigis itu sebabnya aku mempermainkannya…

Aigis (Juliet) : hah!!.....

Elizabeth : tapi kini aku sadar, aku kelewatan. Aku tak ingin minato san terluka, aku tak ingin dia tersiksa seperti ini. Aku memang bodoh!! Maafkan aku!!! aku akan membantu kalian semua menolong dia!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : sekarang kau sudah tahu kan, dampak dari perbuatanmu. Sesungguhnya aku sangat marah sekali tapi untuk saat ini menyelamatkan minato lebih penting!!!

Elizabeth : terima kasih!! (tersenyum)

Aigis (Juliet) : sudahlah tak apa-apa, kita semua melakukan ini demi minato kan? Ayo kita sama-sama berjuang demi minato!

Elizabeth : (mengangguk) BAIK!!!

Margareth : baiklah, aku dan Elizabeth akan memulai ritual transporternya, kemungkinan lama perjalanan kita adalah 20 menit untuk mencapai tempat minato berada.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : apa tak bisa lebih cepat dari itu?

Seta (superman) : ya, minato san dalam bahaya sekarang!!

Margareth : sayangnya tak bisa, itulah jangkauan tercepat yang dapat kami berdua lakukan.

Aigis (Juliet) : kalau begitu, ayo cepat kita mulai!!

Semuanya : BAIK!!! (Mengangguk)

Sementara itu…….

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : Kau benar-benar memuakkan minato!! Kau sungguh keras kepala! Apa penyiksaan itu tak cukup untuk membuatmu menyerah, HAH!!! APA KAU BELUM PUAS DENGAN SEMUA ITU!!!! (Emosi tingkat tinggi)

Minato (romeo) : justru kaulah yang keras kepala ryoji!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : HAH!! A…APA MAKSUDMU?

Minato (romeo) : Aku sudah bilang padamu, langkahi aku dulu sebelum kau menyakiti orang-orang!!! Aku takkan mundur sampai mati!!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : (tersenyum) hmm….aku cukup menghargai keberanianmu itu tapi ingatlah satu hal………(melangkah maju kearah minato yang tersungkur diatas tanah)

Minato (romeo) :…………

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : kemenangan akan selalu dan selamanya berpihak padaku!!!!

DDDAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryoji memukul bagian leher belakang minato dengan tepi telapak tangannya

Minato (romeo) : UUGGHH!!!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : ……….

Minato (romeo) : ugh!!!....ke….kenapa? kenapa pa….pandanganku ma….makin kabur dan gelap?? A..ada apa ini? Ugh!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : (tersenyum jahat) HAH!!! AKU SUDAH MEMATAHKAN SYSTEM SARAF PADA OTAKMU MINATO!!!!

Minato (romeo) : A…apa!!! UGH!!! ADA APA INI!!!! PA…PANDANGANKU!! GELAP?? TI….TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : HAHAHAHA!!!! MEMATAHKAN SYSTEM SARAF PADA OTAK MANUSIA SUDAH JELAS AKAN BERAKIBAT FATAL PADA INDRA PENGLIHATAN, KAU AKAN MENGALAMI KEBUTAAN SEMENTARA PADA MATAMU MINATO!!!! KEGELAPAN AKAN MENYELIMUTIMU!!! KAU TAK BISA APA-APA SEKARANG!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : SHIT!!! WHY YOU!! MATAKU…….AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Ryoji kembali memukul minato dengan tongkat besinya. Minato terpental dan terbentur dengan tanah keras sekali. Lalu tidak sampai disitu saja kebiadaban ryoji berhenti. Kini dia malah meninju-ninju wajah minato. Minato semakin babak belur, kepalanya dibentur-benturkan ke bongkahan batu. Darah mengucur deras di kepala minato. Minato masih mempertahankan kesadarannya walaupun ia mengalami cedera dan pendarahan yang cukup parah.

BBRRRUUUAAAKKKK!!!!!!!!!!! BBBRRRRUUUUAAAKKKK!!!!!!!

AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : MATI KAU!!!!

BBBRRRRUUUUAAAKKKK!!!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : UGH!!! AAARRGGHH!!!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : MATI KAU!!!!

Minato (romeo) : AAARRGGHH!!!!!

Minato sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri. Lukanya makin fatal. Ryoji menghentikan kegiatan membenturkan kepala minato ke batu. Keadaan minato makin melemah. Nafasnya pun juga sangat lemah dan terengah-engah. Minato berusaha untuk bertahan tapi sepertinya ia sudah diambang batas.

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : Dengan satu serangan ini, kau pasti AKAN MATI SEKETIKA MINATO!!!!! HHIIIAAAHHH!!!!!!!

Minato (romeo) : …….

Aigis (Juliet) : HENTIKAN!!!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : HUH!!!! (terkejut)

WWWEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aigis langsung berlari ke arah minato yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Yang lainnya juga ikut menghampiri.

Aigis (Juliet) : MINATO!!!!! MINATO SAN!!!! (Langsung memegangi kepala minato dan menyandarkanya di dada aigis)

Minato (romeo) : ……A..Ai….

Aigis (Juliet) : A…Apa yang terjadi padamu!!!?? Si…siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu!! SIAPA YANG BERANI MENYAKITI MINATO???!!!!

Aigis langsung menitikkan air mata sambil memeluk erat minato. Semuanya terkejut melihat keadaan minato yang sangat parah.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : YA TUHAN!!! APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU MINATO!!!! (terkejut)

Seta (superman) : (gasp) ya tuhan!!! Minato san mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah ba….bahkan tangan dan kakinya pa….patah??!!

Naoto (james bond) : KAU!!! APA KAU YANG MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI PADA MINATO SENPAI? KATAKAN!!!!! (Sambil menodongkan pistol kearah ryoji)

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : (tersenyum jahat) memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang melakukan ini semua?

Junpei (kakak romeo) : WHY YOU!!!!! (Emosi)

Aigis terdiam dan menatap minato. Tubuhnya lemas, tangan kirinya patah, kakinya lumpuh total, lehernya patah, tatapan matanya menerawang. Darah terus bercucuran dari mulut dan dari belakang kepalanya. Wajahnya lebam, tubuhnya babak belur dan penuh dengan bekas pukulan dan sayatan. Benar-benar mengenaskan. Air mata aigis terus mengalir. Ia mengusap darah di kepala minato dan membersihkan darah di mulutnya. Ia membelai rambut biru minato yang bercampur darah. Secara perlahan-lahan aigis menggerakkan leher minato yang patah agar kembali tegak dan lalu memeluknya.

Aigis (Juliet) : karna kesalahanku, engkau jadi seperti ini…..karna kebodohanku engkau jadi terluka seperti ini. Aku tak bisa melindungimu….jika sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu, aku takkan pernah memaafkan diriku….maafkan aku minato….aku gagal melindungimu…..harusnya aku selalu berada disisimu tapi aku lalai!! AKU MEMANG BODOH!!!!! (sob sob) (Tangisan aigis makin deras)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu aigis……aku juga salah karena telah gagal melindungi minato!!!! DAMMIT!!! (Meninju tanah)

Seta (superman) : Ini salahku!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : ini juga salahku!!

Margareth : kalau tahu begini, harusnya aku tak melakukan game bodoh itu!!! (menyesal)

Elizabeth : (hanya menunduk sedih)

Aigis (Juliet) : sudahlah teman-teman, tak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Aigis lalu memegang wajah minato. Air mata aigis jatuh di kedua pipi minato. Ia lalu menatap minato dalam-dalam dan mengusap air matanya.

Aigis (Juliet) : beristirahatlah, biar aku yang melindungimu sekarang…..

Aigis lalu menidurkan minato di tepi pohon. Para penonton terutama fans-fans minato merawat minato dan menjaganya. Walaupun mereka tak membawa obat, setidaknya darah yang mengucur di kepala minato bisa dihalangi walaupun hanya untuk sementara waktu. Aigis lalu berdiri dan menghadap ryoji.

Aigis (Juliet) : RYOJI!!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : Oh hai!!! Sudah lama sekali tak jumpa aigis? Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau masih tetap seperti dulu dan tak berubah sama sekali yah?

BBBRRRRUUUUAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!! Aigis langsung memukul ryoji.

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : Ugh!!! (langsung terpental)

Aigis (Juliet) : KAU BENAR-BENAR BAJINGAN RYOJI!!!!! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA PADA MINATO!!!! KAU…..!!!!! TAK BISA DIMAAFKAN!!!!! (Benar-benar marah)

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : ugh!! (sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulut)

Aigis (Juliet) : AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!!!!!!!

Aigis langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dan menembaki ryoji. Ryoji berhasil menghindar. Aigis makin jengkel dan mengeluarkan basookanya.

Aigis (Juliet) : TAKE THIS!!!!!!

BBBBLLLLLLUUUUMMMMMM JJEEEDDDDAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!

Basooka aigis langsung menghancurkan hutan di sebelah utara. Semuanya terpaku dan langsung sweatdrop. Ryoji berhasil menghindar. Ia menggunakan jurus terlarangnya dan tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang aigis.

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : HAHAHAHA!!!!! AYO SAYANG TEMBAK AKU!!!!! (sambil memegangi wajah aigis)

Aigis (Juliet) : BRENGSEK!!!!!!! MENYINGKIR DARIKU YOU JERK!!!!!!

Aigis langsung mengarahkan basookanya dan bersiap untuk menembak.

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): TUNGGU AIGIS SENPAI!!!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : ADA APA KEN? AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KEPARAT ITU!!!!

Ken (ketua pasukan wartawan): jangan menembak kearah barat!!! Itu arah penduduk palestina!!! Minato san bela-belain kemari untuk jadi great seal hanya untuk melindungi mereka semua senpai!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : maafkan aku, aku terlalu kalap!! Kalau itu adalah amanat minato, aku akan menjaga amanat itu. KAU BRENGSEK RYOJI!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : Kau tahu? Kau semakin cantik jika kau marah seperti itu.

DDOOORRRR!!!!!!! DDDOOOORRR!!!!!!! DDOOOORRR!!!!!!!! DDDOOOORRRR!!!!!! DDOOOORRRR!!!!!!!!!!! DDOOORRRR!!!!!!!!

Aigis terus menembaki ryoji dan terus memukuli ryoji. Tapi tiap serangan aigis berhasil dihindari ryoji. Yang lainnya bingung dan menghindar dari pertempuran panas itu. Sedangkan seta,junpei dan yang lainnya menghadapi pasukan Israel. Beberapa penonton bengong, beberapa lagi kabur, beberapa lagi di tempat minato, beberapa lagi malah pergi ke warung buat ngopi dan main catur (?)

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : sudah cukup main-mainnya aigis, kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : APA?!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : Akan aku keluarkan jurusku yang terakhir, jurus penghabisanku!!!! DEATH!!!!!!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : HAH!!!!

Junpei dkk : A…APA!!!! DEATH?!!!

Ryoji (kepala pasukan Israel) : HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI!!!! AKU BERUBAH PIKIRAN!!!! TAK HANYA PALESTINA TAPI AKAN KUHANCURKAN DUNIA INI!!!!!!!!

Semuanya : APA!!!!!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : DAMN YOU RYOJI!!!! UGH!!!!!

Junpei dkk : UGH!!!! SHIT!!!! I CAN'T MOVE!!!!!

Seluruh penonton : AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Berteriak histeris)

Pasukan Israel : NO!!!! DON'T DO IT BOS!!!!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : UGH!!! I MUST PROTECT MINATO!!!!!! (Sambil mencoba perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju ke tempat minato.

Lalu…

Minato (romeo) : dimana aku……mengapa aku merasakan kehampaan…..apa yang terjadi? Apa aku mati?

??? : tenanglah nak, kau bisa merubah takdirmu…..

Minato (romeo) : suara siapa itu?

??? : ini aku nak, igor.

Minato (romeo) : igor…?

Igor : kau saat ini berada dalam pikiranmu…..ruang hampa ini adalah realisasi mimpimu.

Minato (romeo) : realisasi mimpi?

Igor : kau ingat ordeal baru yang aku bicarakan waktu itu?

Minato (romeo) : ya aku ingat…..

Igor : kini ordeal itu sudah mencapai akhir…..kini semua terserah padamu……semua bergantung padamu sekarang. Kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau inginkan…..masa depan dunia ada di tanganmu….

Minato (romeo) : masa depan dunia berada di tanganku….

Igor : kau memiliki kekuatan yang tak terbatas dari kawan-kawanmu. Semua membutuhkanmu. Teman-temanmu,orang-orang yang kau cintai dan kasihi dan juga semua manusia di bumi. Semua berharap padamu. Dia menunggu seorang saviour dunia…..

Minato (romeo) : aku mengerti…..apakah setelah ini aku harus menerima konsekuensi yang ada?

Igor : itu sudah pasti nak….

Minato (romeo) : apakah takdir itu akhirnya selalu sama? Apakah kematian yang akan kudapat?

Igor : semua manusia pasti mati tapi dengan free will sesuatu dapat dirubah…..walaupun itu menyangkut hidup seseorang….

Minato (romeo) : aku mengerti…..sekarang sudah tiba waktunya…..mereka membutuhkan…….

Igor : kau benar-benar orang yang sangat istimewa……kelak kita akan bertemu lagi lain waktu…….itu pasti……..

Cahaya putih bersinar terang. Minato tersadar dari pingsannya. Keadaannya masih babak belur. Tulangnya patah dan matanya masih mengalami kebutaan sementara. Tapi ia bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi.

Minato (romeo) : semuanya dalam bahaya…..aku tak boleh menyerah!!! Harus kucoba walaupun aku hanya memiliki satu tangan yang berfungsi, aku masih bisa melakukannya!!!!

Minato menyeret tubuhnya perlahan-lahan dengan tangan kanannya menuju kearah ryoji dan yang lainnya. Semuanya terkejut melihat minato.

Aigis (Juliet) : MINATO!!!!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : LIHAT!!! I…ITU MINATO!!!!!! (sambil menunjuk kearah minato)

Seta (superman) : MINATO SAN!!!!!

Naoto (james bond) : SE…SENPAI!!!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : A…APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN??

Shinjiro (batman) : JANGAN JANGAN DIA AKAN……..

Minato (romeo) : GREAT SEAL!!!!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : TIDAK!!!! JANGAN!!!! MINATO!!!!!!! (Sambil berlari kearah minato)

Semuanya : APA!!!!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : SENSEI AKAN MENGGUNAKAN GREAT SEAL HANYA DENGAN TANGAN KANANNYA!!!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : HENTIKAN!!!! HENTIKAN DIA!!!!!!

Minato perlahan-lahan mengacungkan jari telunjuk di tangan kanannya. Aigis langsung berlari dan akhirnya terjatuh di depan minato.

Aigis (Juliet) : MINATO SAN!!!!!! (Sambil berusaha meraih minato)

Minato (romeo) : huh? Siapa itu? Apa itu aigis?

Aigis (Juliet) : ini aku minato san!!! Aigis!!!

Minato (romeo) : aigis…..

Aigis berhasil menjangkau minato dengan perlahan-lahan. Ia langsung memeluk erat minato. Minato terkejut dengan tindakan aigis. Lalu ia membalas membelai aigis dengan tangan kanannya.

Aigis (Juliet) : jangan lakukan……kumohon minato san…..jangan lakukan….

Minato (romeo) : aigis….

Aigis (Juliet) : aku tak mau kehilanganmu!!! Aku ingin selalu bersamamu minato san!!! Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku!!! Aku akan selalu melindungimu!!!! Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku sampai kau jadi seperti ini…..aku mesin tak berguna!!!! (aigis langsung menangis)

Minato (romeo) : ini bukan salahmu aigis…..ini memang yang seharusnya terjadi. Inilah ordealku…..aku akan menghadapinya sekarang.

Aigis (Juliet) : TIDAK!!!!! TIDAK BOLEH!!!! MINATO SAN TIDAK BOLEH PERGI!!!! AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN HAL ITU TERJADI!!!! TIDAK AKAN!!!! (Air mata aigis semakin mengucur deras)

Minato (romeo) : (mengusap air mata aigis dan memegang wajahnya) jangan menangis aigis, aku akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya membutuhkanku…..aku harus melakukannya, akan kulindungi semuanya dan akan kulindungi dirimu aigis!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : (sob) mengapa? Mengapa seperti ini!!! (sob) MENGAPA!!!!! (Kembali menangis) AKU TAK INGIN KEHILANGANMU MINATO SAN!!!! LEBIH BAIK AKU HANCUR DARIPADA AKU TAK MELIHATMU LAGI!!!!!!

Minato langsung memeluk aigis. Aigis makin menangis deras di dada minato. Minato hanya bisa membelai lembut rambut aigis.

Minato (romeo) : kau tahu aigis…..aku pernah mengatakan padamu seusai drama ini, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu.

Aigis (Juliet) : …….(sob)

Minato (romeo) : aku ingin mengatakan bahwa……aku sangat mencintaimu aigis……kau adalah orang yang berharga dalam hidupku….kaulah julietku!!

Aigis (Juliet) : minato san…!!! Aku juga sangat mencintaimu!!!! Untuk itu jangan tinggalkan aku!!!

Semua yang melihat adegan minato dan aigis langsung menangis dan terharu seketika. Kisah romeo dan Juliet kali ini sungguh luar biasa dari yang aslinya. Semuanya hanya dapat berdoa agar akhir dari semua ini akan baik-baik saja. Mereka semua tak menginginkan hal buruk terjadi. Sementara ryoji sudah mengumpulkan suatu gumpalan energi di angkasa dan sebentar lagi siap di turunkan ke bumi.

Minato (romeo) : saatnya sudah tiba aigis …..aku harus segera melakukannya….yakinlah satu hal aigis, aku akan selalu bersamamu, melindungimu selamanya. Aku mencintaimu!! Percayalah padaku!!!

Tiba-tiba aigis langsung memeluk dan mencium minato. Minato terkejut karena ia tak dapat melihat apa-apa. Ia tak tahu kalau tiba-tiba aigis menciumnya dalam sekali dan memeluknya erat sekali. Semua penonton terharu dan menangis. Inilah makna kisah Juliet dan romeo yang sesungguhnya….

Aigis (Juliet) : Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi!!! aku sangat mencintaimu minato san!! Kaulah romeoku satu-satunya dan untuk selamanya!!! (aigis kembali menangis) KUMOHON JANGAN LAKUKAN!!!!! AAHHH!!!!!

Tiba-tiba minato memukul leher belakang aigis. Itu menyebabkan aigis terjatuh dan tak dapat bergerak. Circuit dalam leher aigis telah dibenturkan oleh minato sehingga aigis takkan dapat bergerak sementara.

Aigis (Juliet) : minato san……ke…kenapa?

Minato (Romeo) : maafkan aku aigis….

Minato mulai menghadap ryoji. Ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya perlahan-lahan. Aigis makin menangis dan bersujud ke tanah. Ia tak mampu melihat ini semua. Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Ia bertekad dalam hati jika ia kehilangan minato maka ia akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Semuanya hanya bisa menunduk sedih dan menangis. Apakah Tak ada pilihan lain selain ini….

Minato (romeo) : Maafkan aku semuanya……

Aigis (Juliet) :….Minato san… (menangis sejadi-jadinya dan ingin meraih kembali minato tapi tak bisa, tubuhnya semakin berat)

Seta (superman) : HENTIKAN DIA!!!!! (tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya)

Naoto (james bond) : JANGAN!!!! JANGAN LAKUKAN KUMOHON SENPAI!!!! (Tak dapat bergerak dan tak dapat berbuat apa-apa)

Junpei (kakak romeo) : SIAL!!!! KENAPA AKU TAK DAPAT BERGERAK!!! SESEORANG KUMOHON HENTIKAN DIA!!!! (tersungkur di atas tanah)

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : TIDAK!!!! JANGAN LAKUKAN!!!!! SHIT!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : No…..Don't do that…..(sob) (Tangan ingin meraih minato tapi tak bisa)

Minato (romeo) : GREAT…….

Elizabeth : Tunggu!!!!

Minato (romeo) : ELIZABETH!!!

Tiba-tiba di saat minato akan menggunakan great seal, Elizabeth muncul. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Akankah takdir romeo dan Juliet harus berakhir dengan bad ending ataukah akan ada suatu keajaiban yang akan muncul nantinya? Bagaimana keputusan final free will minato? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya.

Wasiat author :

Bagi yang membaca chapter ini pasti akan agak bingung dan melongo mengingat ada banyak keanehan pada chapter kali ini. Biasanya pada chapter sebelumnya, humornya aku tonjolkan tapi di chapter ini yang ku tonjolkan adalah pengorbanan minato dan sisi romancenya. Dan maaf jika pada waktu itu aku bilang kemungkinan chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir tapi sepertinya akan kugenapkan menjadi 10 chapter. Karena kalau kupaksakan, bisa-bisa chapter ini menjadi bad ending bagi kisah romeo dan Juliet.

Terima kasih semuanya bagi yang telah mereview. Tetap tunggu terus ya sampai chapter akhir nanti. maaf kalau lama nggak update karena author juga sibuk berat. Dan juga maaf bagi yang berharap chapter ini lucu karena chapter 9 ini khusus aku tonjolkan keseriusan dan maaf bagi para fans minato karena aku membuat dia tersiksa (langsung di bunuh fans minato habis-habisan) aku juga muak mengetik ini scene karena aku sendiri juga fans berat minato (langsung di lempar granat) btw, please review ya!! Besok udah chapter terakhir!!! Kritik dan saran ditunggu!! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The end of journey!!

Aigis (Juliet) : No…..Don't do that…..!!!

Minato (romeo) : GREAT…….

Elizabeth : Tunggu!!!!

Minato (romeo) : ELIZABETH!!!

Di tengah-tengah minato akan menggunakan great seal untuk menghalangi ryoji, Elizabeth muncul secara tiba-tiba. Bagaimanakah akhir kisah ini? Chapter ini akan menentukkan jawabannya.

**Disclaimer : **bagi yang percaya kalau persona 3 dan 4 serta romeo, Juliet, batman, hulk, cat women bla….bla….bla itu milikku, dijamin anda bakal dituntut pihak ATLUS dan MARVEL Karena telah mengatasnamakan karya mereka dengan nama saya. Jadi kalau tak ingin dituntut, percayalah bahwa persona 3 dan 4 itu punyanya ATLUS sedangkan batman dkk itu punyanya MARVEL.

Minato (romeo) : ELIZABETH??!! A..APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?? (Terkejut)

Elizabeth : sudah cukup minato san! Cukup sampai disini, kau sudah mengalami penderitaan yang sangat berat!! Kau tak harus melakukan ini!!

Minato (romeo) : Elizabeth tapi aku……

Elizabeth : sudah minato san, aku mengerti semua bebanmu. Aku bodoh dan egois karena selalu menginginkanmu. Aku rela melakukan apa saja asal aku dapat memilikimu! Tapi ternyata semua orang membutuhkanmu. Dunia membutuhkanmu!!

Minato (romeo) : Elizabeth…….

Elizabeth : maafkan atas semua kesalahanku selama ini. Kini semua orang membutuhkanmu tapi bukan berarti semua orang menginginkan pengorbananmu untuk melindungi mereka! Justru mereka semua ingin melindungimu, berkorban untukmu. Mereka semua tak ingin kehilanganmu minato san!!! Termasuk diriku….

Minato (romeo) : (tertunduk) aku…..

Junpei (kakak romeo) : Minato!!! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi untuk selamanya! Aku disini untukmu minato!!!!

Seta (superman) : minato san aku telah belajar banyak hal darimu! Bagiku kau adalah seorang senpai yang mengajariku untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi semuanya, kau mengajarkan bagaimana menjadi seorang leader yang sangat bijaksana. Untuk itu akan kulindungi dirimu senpai!!!

Naoto (james bond) : senpai!! Jangan pergi!! Kami masih membutuhkanmu minato senpai!!!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : Sensei!!! Akan kulindungi dirimu sensei!!! Bertahanlah!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : kau adalah seorang leader yang luar biasa minato!! Takkan kubiarkan leader sepertimu mati sia-sia seperti ini!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : kami semua takkan rela kalau harus kehilangan leader sepertimu!! Selamanya tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu sebagai leader!!! Untuk itu jangan lakukan itu leader!!!!

Kepala sekolah : aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!! Aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini tapi satu hal yang kutahu, kau adalah murid yang paling teladan dan paling genius yang pernah ada di gekkoukan dan kau adalah satu-satunya leader organisasi yang hebat!! Tugas apapun yang diberikan sekolah, kau selalu berusaha menjalankannya dengan baik, totalitas dan professional!! Kau tak pernah mengeluh walaupun tugas itu sangatlah berat. Kau selalu bisa membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik untuk itu misi kali ini sukses besar minato!!! Bertahanlah nak!! Kau masih di butuhkan semuanya!!! Gekkoukan takkan pernah maju tanpa sepak terjangmu!!!!

Semua penonton : JANGAN TAKUT MINATO!!! KAMI SEMUA AKAN MELINDUNGIMU!!!

Aigis (Juliet) : AKU TAKKAN MEMBIARKAN ORANG YANG PALING BERHARGA DALAM HIDUPKU PERGI!!! AKAN KULINDUNGI SAMPAI TUBUHKU HANCUR!!!! (Mencoba berdiri)

Walaupun tekanan disana sangat berat akibat energi ryoji semuanya mencoba untuk bertahan dan berdiri untuk melindungi minato. Walaupun minato tak dapat melihat tapi ia bisa merasakan semangat dari semua teman-temannya.

Minato (romeo) : teman-teman…..terima kasih…..aku tak pernah menyangka kalian semua peduli padaku…..aku tak ingin meninggalkan kalian semua, aku ingin mendampingi dan melindungi kalian semua sampai akhir tapi saat ini bagaimana menghentikan ryoji?

Elizabeth : tenang saja minato san!! Biar aku dan kakakku margareth yang akan menghentikan ryoji, minato san dan yang lainnya cepat pergi dari sini!!

Minato (romeo) : APA KATAMU??!! SERANGAN RYOJI SANGATLAH HEBAT ELIZABETH!!! APA KAU BISA MENGHENTIKANNYA?? INI SANGAT BERBAHAYA!!! KAU BISA….

Elizabeth : tenanglah minato san….aku pasti bisa menghentikannya lagipula aku senang melakukan ini, dengan melakukan ini semua aku akan dapat melindungimu minato san!! Aku senang jika dapat melindungimu!! Melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagi semua orang dan dunia. Untuk itu bertahanlah minato san!!! Bertahanlah sampai akhir!!!

Minato (romeo) : Elizabeth…..terima kasih, aku berhutang budi padamu!!

Elizabeth : aku akan mengirim kalian semua kembali ke gekkoukan. Minato san terima kasih atas semuanya…..kau mengajariku arti cinta yang sesungguhnya…..sampai jumpa……

Minato (romeo) : Elizabeth…….tu…tunggu….elizabeth!!!

Elizabeth : selamat tinggal…..aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi…..aku sangat mencintaimu minato san!!!

Minato (romeo) : tu…tunggu!!!

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih bersinar dengan sangat terang sekali. Minato dan kawan kawan beserta penonton dan yang lainnya tiba-tiba langsung berada di gekkoukan.

Junpei (kakak romeo) : huh!! Di….dimana kita? A…apa kita sudah kembali?

Seta (superman) : sepertinya kita sudah kembali junpei san!! Lihatlah ini panggung!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : REALLY?? HOREE!!!! I'M BACK BABY!!!!

Kanji (kingkong) : hei, kalian darimana saja?

Junpei (kakak romeo) : AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!! TOLONG!!! ADA DEDEMIT DARI PALESTINA!!!!!!

BBBRRRRUUUUAAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : OOOUUUCCCHHH!!!!!!!!!!! SAKIT!!!!!

Kanji (kingkong) : AKU KANJI DODOL!!!! BUKAN DEDEMIT!!!!! (Sewot)

Yosuke : kalian semua habis dari mana? Ya tuhan minato senpai!!!!

Semua langsung menuju minato yang kini digotong oleh aigis. Keadaan minato sangat lemah dan lemas. Ia masih mengalami kebutaan dan lumpuh. Tulangnya pun masih patah.

Kanji (kingkong) : YA TUHAN!!! KENAPA BISA JADI BEGINI??

Seta (superman) : akan kami jelaskan nanti, sekarang cepat bawa minato san ke rumah sakit terdekat!!! Keadaannya sangat gawat!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : jangan dibawa ke rumah sakit!!! Pasti sembuhnya lama!!!! Bagaimana kalau di bawa ke PONARI aja? Dijamin langsung sembuh seratus persen!!!!

Akihiko (kapten amerika) : (sweatdrop) huh? Si….siapa itu ponari??

Shinjiro (batman) : ponari tuh bukannya orang yang melakukan gerakan-gerakan atau goyangan yang mengandung seni itu ya?

Semuanya : (Sweatdrop) ITU PENARI DODOL BUKAN PONARI!!!!!

Shinjiro (batman) : OOppsss!!!! Maaf!!! Kirain ponari!!

Semuanya : (Makin Sweatdrop)

Naoto (james bond) : gimana kalau dibawa ke MAK EROT??

Junpei (kakak romeo) : MAK EROT BOTAKMU!!!! YA NGGAK MUNGKINLAH!!! AKU YAKIN KALAU DIBAWA KESANA, KEADAAN MINATO PASTI TAMBAH SEKARAT!!!

Naoto (james bond) : HEI!!! AKU NGGAK BOTAK TAUK!!! JUNPEI SENPAI YANG BOTAK!!!

Junpei (kakak romeo) : (Sweatdrop)

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : Aku punya usul!!! Bawa aja sensei ke MADAM NDLESEP!! DIJAMIN SEMBUH!!! CUMAN GOPEK SEKALI PIJET!!!!

Semuanya : (Sweatdrop) MA….MADAM NDLESEP?? NAMA YANG MENYERAMKAN!!!

Kuma (Michael Jackson) : EH JANGAN SALAH!!! WALAUPUN NAMANYA SEREM GITU TAPI ITU TUKANG PIJET LANGGANAN GUE TAUK!!! (Sewot)

Aigis (Juliet) : SUDAH!!!! TAK USAH BERTENGKAR SEMUANYA!!! LEBIH BAIK KITA BAWA MINATO SAN KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG!!! SEBELUM KEADAANNYA MAKIN BERTAMBAH BURUK!!!

Seta (superman) : Aigis san benar!! Kita harus cepat membawa minato san ke rumah sakit!!!!

Semuanya mengangguk setuju dan segera berlari menuju ke rumah sakit. Minato langsung ditangani secara intensif. Semuanya menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Walau sempat dalam keadaan koma dan dikarenakan kemungkinan jika author membuat minato mati, author bakal dibunuh oleh para fans minato sejagad maka akhirnya author memutuskan membuat minato berhasil diselamatkan (setelah line tadi terbaca, author langsung digebuk fans-fans minato). Semuanya lega. Hari sudah semakin gelap. Semuanya memutuskan untuk pulang karena kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk kembali lagi besok. Aigis tetap dirumah sakit dan mendampingi minato disampingnya.

Aigis (Juliet) : minato san…..aku akan menjagamu selamanya…..

Aigis memegang tangan minato dan lalu tertidur disampingnya. Lalu pagi yang cerah pun tak terasa sudah tiba. Aigis masih tertidur disamping minato. Minato mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan lalu dilihatnya cahaya mentari pagi menyinari dirinya.

Minato : huh!! Di…dimana aku? Aku bisa melihat lagi? Huh! A..aigis?

Minato melihat aigis masih tertidur sambil memegang tangan minato. Ia tampak lelah. Minato tersenyum dan membelai dengan lembut rambut aigis. Aigis merasakan belaian itu dan mulai terbangun.

Aigis : hmm….minato san….HUH!!! MINATO SAN!!!! MINATO SAN SUDAH SADAR!!!! (terkejut dan langsung bangun seketika)

Minato : (tersenyum) aku baik-baik saja aigis….

Tiba-tiba aigis langsung memeluk minato dengan erat sekali. Minato terkejut dan balas memeluk aigis. Aigis langsung menangis. Di pundak minato.

Aigis : minato san!!! Syukurlah…..kau baik-baik saja!! A…aku sangat takut kau akan pergi minato san tapi syukurlah aku masih bisa bersamamu!!! Jangan tinggalkan aku minato san!!! (sob sob)

Minato : (tersenyum) maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu khawatir aigis, sejujurnya aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu. Kau sangat berharga bagiku!! Aku sangat mencintaimu aigis!!! Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu!!!

Aigis : kau janji? Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku!!!

Minato : aku janji!!! Takkan meninggalkanmu dan akan selalu melindungimu aigis!!!

CCCIIIIEEEEEHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tiba-tiba junpei dan yang lainnya langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar rawat minato.

Junpei : OH MY GOAT!!!! SIAPA YA YANG LAGI INDAH-INDAHAN?

Aigis + Minato : JUNPEI??!!! TEMAN-TEMAN??!! (blush dan langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka)

Yukari : akhirnya kalian jadian juga!!! Selamat ya!!! Aku ikut senang atas hubungan kalian berdua!!!!

Aigis : yukari san, terima kasih!! (blush)

Junpei : jaga ai chan ya minato, jangan tinggalkan dia, setiap hari dia selalu memikirkan dirimu. Saat di palestina dia sampai kayak orang kesetanan karena pengen nyelametin kamu!!!

PPPPPLLLLLLLAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Junpei : OOOUUUCCCHHH!!!!! SAKIT YUKA TAN!!!!! KENAPA KAU MENAMPARKU!!!!

Yukari : JANGAN LEBAY!!!!

Mitsuru : semua sudah berlalu dan sudah kembali normal. Ini semua berkat perjuanganmu! Terima kasih leader!!!

Minato : ini bukan sepenuhnya berkat aku senpai, aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Ini semua karena Elizabeth, kalau tidak ada dia tentu aku pasti sudah mati….aku sungguh berhutang budi padanya….aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya saat ini….apa dia baik-baik saja ya?

Aigis : aku yakin, Elizabeth dan kakaknya margareth akan baik-baik saja, mereka sangat kuat minato san. AKU YAKIN SI RYOJI KEPARAT ITU SAAT INI PASTI DISIKSA HABIS-HABISAN OLEH ELIZABETH DAN MARGARETH!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! RASAKAN ITU RYOJI!!!! (Tertawa jahat)

Semuanya : (sweatdrop)

Sementara itu di palestina…….

Margareth : HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! BAGAIMANA RASANYA?? ENAK??

Elizabeth : KAU PANTAS MENERIMA INI SEMUA BRENGSEK!!!!!!

Ryoji : AAARRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!! AAMMMMPPPUUUNNN!!!!!!!!!! TTOOOLLLOOOONNNGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Apakah yang terjadi dengan ryoji? Tunggu saja diakhir cerita. Kembali ke minato dkk di rumah sakit. Ketika minato dan kawan-kawan berbincang-bincang ria tiba-tiba kelompok yasoghami datang berkunjung.

Seta : MINATO SAN!!!! MINATO SAN SUDAH SADAR!!! SYUKURLAH!!!!

Minato : Seta kun!!!!

Naoto : minato senpai!!! Syukurlah!!!! ALHAMDULLILAH!!!!!

Semuanya : (sweatdrop)

Minato : seta, semuanya….

Seta : minato san, kami semua sangat senang sekali minato san selamat!! Pertempuran di palestina sungguh berat!! Syukurlah kita semua bisa selamat!!! Minato san sungguh hebat!!! Perjuangan minato san sangat luar biasa!!!

Minato : aku tidak melakukan apa-apa seta kun, aku hanya tak ingin semuanya menderita. Kalau tak ada kalian semua mungkin aku takkan bertahan sampai saat ini. Terima kasih semuanya….

Naoto : justru kamilah yang berterima kasih pada senpai!!!

Kuma : sensei benar-benar hebat!!!! Kami semua belajar banyak dari sensei!!!!!

Yosuke : setelah tahu cerita yang sesungguhnya dari teman-teman, aku benar-benar menyesal!! Andaikan aku bisa berjuang bersama minato san, akan menjadi sebuah kehormatan bagiku minato san!!!!

Kanji : minato san sungguh gagah ,pemberani dan jantan!! Jadi iri nih!!(blush)

Minato : terima kasih semuanya….tanpa kalian semua aku tak ada apa-apanya!

Seta : ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang takkan pernah terlupakan senpai!!

Minato : senpai?

Seta :minato san sudah mengajariku banyak hal!!! Menjadi seorang leader yang bijaksana, mengambil keputusan yang adil, rasa ingin melindungi teman-teman dan orang-orang dan terus berjuang pantang menyerah, minato san sungguh hebat!!! Minato san adalah seorang senpai yang paling keren di dunia ini!!!!

Kelompok yashogami : SETUJU!!!!

Minato : ahh….tidak begitu juga, aku bukanlah orang yang sesempurna itu tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi orang yang bisa berguna bagi semuanya.

Naoto : jangan berkata seperti itu senpai, justru saat ini kami semualah yang akan berusaha menjadi berguna untuk senpai dan bersedia berjuang bersama senpai!

Junpei : ya, yang dikatakan naoto itu benar minato. Kami anggota SEES juga akan berusaha berjuang demi leader!!

Minato : terima kasih atas pengertian kalian semua, aku sungguh beruntung memiliki teman teman seperti kalian yang mau mendukungku hingga akhir.

Seta : akhirnya ini semua berakhir dengan baik ya!!

BBRRRUUUUUUAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar minato terbuka dengan keras dan tiba-tiba ada tiga orang berbaju hitam dan berkacamata hitam serta membawa koper masuk ke dalam kamar.

Mitsuru : huh!! Si….siapa kalian??

Junpei : ya, siapa kalian? Masuk secara kasar lagi!!! Nggak sopan!!!! Ketuk dulu kenapa!!!!

Orang berbaju hitam : oopss!! Maaf!!! Ayo teman-teman kita ulangi lagi!!!

Orang berbaju hitam yang lainnya : (mengangguk setuju)

Mereka langsung keluar dan menutup pintu kamar dan lalu mengetuk pintunya. Yang lainnya langsung sweatdrop.

TTOOKKKK!!!!!!TTOOOKKK!!!!!!!!!TTOOOKKKK!!!!!!!!!

Orang berbaju hitam : permisi bolehkah kami masuk?

Minato : (pasrah) masuk…..

Orang berbaju hitam : apa kalian anggota persona organization SEES dari gekkoukan?

Akihiko : ya itu benar! Ada apa memangnya? Kalian siapa?

Orang berbaju hitam : kami adalah suruhan dari pimpinan organisasi pusat, kami ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada leader organisasi SEES dan anggotanya.

Junpei : WHATS!!! SURUHAN PIMPINAN ORGANISASI PUSAT?? MAKSUDNYA PIMPINAN ATLUS??!!! (terkejut tingkat lebay)

Yukari : orang sepenting ini mengapa datang pada kita ya?

Metis : mungkin ada sesuatu yang perlu disampaikan pada kita.

Kelompok Yashogami : wow!! Inikah suruhan pusat!!! Keren!!! (terlalu lebay karena tak pernah didatangi orang penting)

Minato : aku leader SEES arisato minato, apa maksud kedatangan kalian yang sebenarnya?

Orang berbaju hitam : jadi kau leadernya, arisato minato?

Minato : ya itu benar.

Orang berbaju hitam :…………

Minato : …………

Semuanya : ………….

Suasana : (hening)

Minato : uhh….permisi ada apa ya?

Orang berbaju hitam : KKKYYYAAAA!!!!!!! JADI KAU MINATO!!!! AKU TAK MENYANGKA KAU SEKEREN INI!!!!!

Orang berbaju hitam ke 2 : UDAH KEREN, GANTENG LAGI!!!!!

Orang berbaju hitam ke 3 : TRACK RECORDNYA DALAM ORGANISASI SANGAT LUAR BIASA!!!!!! KKYYYAAAA!!!!! KAMI PENGGEMARMU!!!!!!!

Minato : (sweatdrop) WHATS!!!!

Junpei : (sweatdrop) JANGAN-JANGAN MEREKA WANITA!!!!

Aigis langsung menghalangi ketiga orang yang bisa dikatakan "wanita" itu.

Aigis : JANGAN MENDEKATI MINATO!!! KALAU KALIAN BERANI MENYENTUH DIA, AKAN KUTEMBAK KALIAN DENGAN BASOOKA YANG PERNAH KUGUNAKAN DI PALESTINA WAKTU ITU!!!! (Emosi tingkat tinggi)

Orang berbaju hitam : maaf kami hilang kendali, sebenarnya kami wanita semua!! Dan kami fans berat minato jadi maaf!!

Kanji : kirain cowok, habisnya postur tubuh aja udah kekar gitu kayak cowok tulen ternyata cewek. Penyamaran yang cukup hebat nggak kayak naoto, udah badan nggak kekar, nggak terlalu maskulin jadi mudah ditebak kalo dia cewek!!

Naoto : (devil glare ke kanji) APA KATAMU!!!!!

Kanji : lu….lupakan apa yang barusan aku katakan!! A…aku tidak serius mengatakan hal itu naoto!!! (sweatdrop)

Yukari : (sweatdrop) apa kalian benar-benar orang suruhan dari pusat?

Orang berbaju hitam : ya itu benar, maksud kedatangan kami adalah ingin memberikan penghargaan karena sepak terjang leader dan anggota organisasi yang sangat luar biasa dalam menjalankan misi. Dan setelah mendengar sepak terjang kalian semua para anggota SEES dalam misi penyelamatan Juliet yang berakhir dengan penyelamatan palestina, maka kami akan memberikan reward dan kenaikan jabatan untuk kalian.

Semuanya : WHATS!!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!!

Junpei : SEES bakal naik jabatan??!! Apa maksudnya?

Minato : kenaikan jabatan? tolong jelaskan lagi maksud semua ini!

Orang berbaju hitam : tiap persona organization di tiap sekolah berkompetisi untuk menjadi lebih baik demi sekolah dan masyarakat. Misi didirikannya persona organization di setiap sekolah selain untuk menjaga nama baik sekolah juga ditugaskan untuk menjaga kesejahteraan masyarakat dan menjaga perdamaian dunia. Setiap organisasi yang berhasil menjalankan misi itu akan sukses dan mendapat tingkatan yang tertinggi dan akan diberikan sesuatu yang spesial.

Orang berbaju hitam ke 2 : kalian tanpa sengaja berhasil menjalankan misi drama dari gekkoukan dan berhasil pula menyelamatkan para penduduk palestina dan menghentikan ryoji. Apalagi dengan sepak terjang leader kalian yang bijaksana dan luar biasa, kalian akhirnya lulus dalam misi persona organization yang sesungguhnya!!

Minato : jadi kami lulus dalam misi yang sesungguhnya? Lalu tingkatan dan sesuatu yang special apa yang kami dapatkan?

Orang berbaju hitam ke 3 : ini sesuatu yang spesial itu (sambil mengeluarkan koper dan membukanya dihadapan minato dan yang lainnya)

Semuanya : pistol? Untuk apa pistol ini?

Junpei : yaaa……kirain apaan ternyata Cuma pistol, pistol sih bisa beli di toko senjata!!

Orang berbaju hitam : ini bukan sembarang pistol, pistol ini di design khusus untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan spesial dalam diri manusia yang di sebut persona.

Minato : persona?

Orang berbaju hitam : persona adalah kekuatan dari dalam diri manusia, bisa dikatakan kepribadianmu yang lainnya.

Aigis : kepribadian?

Junpei : aarrgghhh!!!! Aku sama sekali tak mengerti!!!!! Bagaimana cara kerja pistol ini??

Orang berbaju hitam : sebut saja pistol itu "evoker". Cara kerja evoker itu dengan menembakkannya di kepala kalian.

Kelompok SEES : APA!!!!! MENEMBAKNYA DIKEPALA!!!!

Kelompok Yashogami : (gasp)

Orang berbaju hitam : itu bukan pistol sungguhan, kami sudah bilang itu evoker khusus yang di design untuk mengeluarkan persona jadi jangan takut, kalian tak akan mati.

Minato : apa perkataan kalian dapat dipercaya?

Orang berbaju hitam : kami akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya jika terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian. Lagipula ini tes terakhir menuju tingkatan tertinggi dalam persona organization. Apa kalian mampu mengeluarkan persona kalian?

Semuanya :…….

Minato : (memejamkan mata sejenak dan berfikir lalu ia kembali menghadap para orang hitam itu) akan kucoba!!!

Aigis : minato!!

Semuanya : (gasp)

Minato : tenanglah semuanya, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja!!!

Minato kemudian memegang evoker tersebut dan menodongkannya di kepala. Semuanya sangat gugup dan ketakutan. Aigis harap harap cemas karena takut terjadi apa-apa dengan minato. Minato menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan bersiap-siap.

Minato : per…..so…..na….

DDDUUUUAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih muncul dibelakang minato seperti pecahan beling dan tiba-tiba muncul………..

Thou art I and I am Thou

From the sea of body soul I come from

I'm messiah the saviour of the world

Messiah muncul dan mengangetkan semua orang.

Semuanya : jadi itukah persona? Ke….keren sekali!!!

Minato : messiah the saviour? Inikah personaku?

Orang berbaju hitam : WOW!!! MESSIAH!!! KAU MEMANG ORANG YANG TERPILIH MINATO!!!!!

Junpei : jadi kami juga bisa mengeluarkan makhluk seperti itu dalam diri kami?

Orang berbaju hitam : ya benar, tapi kekuatan kalian berbeda dengan minato, selain messiah, minato dapat berganti-ganti persona lain. Sedangkan kalian hanya terbatas satu persona. Inilah ketentuannya. Karena memang minato adalah seorang leader yang terpilih!!!

Semuanya : keren!!

Junpei : yaa…..untuk anggotanya cuman terbatas satu ya? Limited edition deh!!! By the way kenapa cara memanggil personanya menyeramkan? Kenapa harus menembakkan pistol ke kepala?

Orang berbaju hitam : tak ada alasan yang khusus sih, tiap organisasi yang naik tingkatan, cara memanggil persona mereka berbeda. Kebetulan kalian dapatnya dengan evoker.

Ken : nggak apa-apa kan senpai, lagipula menembak kepala itu keren!!! Seperti mau bunuh diri!!!

Semuanya : (sweatdrop)

Junpei : harusnya kita ngasih saran ke pimpinan pusat, bagaimana kalau cara memanggil personanya dengan cara ngelemparin bola terus keluar deh personanya!!

Yukari : emangnya pokemon?!! Lebih baik dengan cara RAME-RAME MELEMPAR JUNPEI KE DALAM JURANG!! LALU KELUAR DEH PERSONA KITA!!!!

Junpei : (Sweatdrop) HEI!!! ITU KEJAM YUKA TAN!!!

Kuma : bagaimana kalau manggil persona dengan cara menusuk pisau atau silet ke perut!! Atau menggoreskannya ke urat nadi!!! Pasti keren!!!!!!

Semuanya : (langsung sweatdrop)

Naoto : apa kau tak terlalu sadis dengan cara begitu?

Yosuke : ntar kalau kita mati gimana?

Kuma : yee…..walaupun begitu kan keren!!! Lagipula kuma kan fans beratnya DEBUS!!! Jadi keren kalau dengan gaya begitu!!

Semuanya : (makin sweatdrop)

Akihiko : bagaimana kalau dengan cara melempar KOLOR MITSURU KE MUSUH??!!

BBBBRRRRRUUUUAAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuru : sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu, akan kubunuh kau akihiko!!!!

Akihiko : a…aku hanya bercanda mitsuru!!! (langsung gemetaran)

Aigis : bagaimana kalau dengan cara membaca mantra?

Metis : dengan cara membuka topeng!! Ntar kita memakai topeng!!

Shinjiro : terlalu ribet kalau gitu sayang, gimana kalau dengan cara joget!!!

PPPLLLLAAAAAKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Metis : sekali lagi kau mengatakan joget di depanku, sepulang dari rumah sakit nanti, wajahmu bakal kujadiin setengah!!!!

Shinjiro : (sweatdrop)

Minato : ada ide lain?

Orang berbaju hitam : mending di catat saja ide-ide kalian setelah itu kumpulkan ke kami. Ntar kami sampaikan ide-ide kalian ke pimpinan pusat

Akhirnya di list ide-ide dari mereka. Berikut adalah listnya :

Saran cara memanggil persona

Minato dengan cara terserah

Aigis dengan cara membaca mantra

Metis dengan cara memukuli kepala shinjiro

Akihiko dengan cara meninju-ninju tanah (emang nggak sakit apa?)

Mitsuru dengan cara mencekik akihiko dengan kolor

Ken dengan cara sulap (alasannya sih biar kelihatan keren)

Shinjiro dengan cara berjoget (langsung dihajar metis)

Fuuka dengan cara melempar laptop

Koromaru dengan cara mengerogoti tulang

Yukari dengan cara mencabik-cabik junpei

Seta dengan cara meremas kartu tarot

Naoto dengan cara menendang bokong kanji

Kanji dengan cara mengepel lantai sampai bersih

Rise dengan cara makan tofu

Yosuke dengan cara merebus mie goreng

Chie dengan cara menendang tong sampah kearah yosuke

Kuma dengan cara menggergaji kepala orang (?)

Junpei dengan cara melemparkan bayi ke dalam laundry (?)

Orang berbaju hitam : (sweatdrop) cara yang aneh, baiklah akan aku sampaikan ke pimpinan tentang usul kalian.

Orang berbaju hitam ke 2 : selamat SEES kalian naik tingkatan dari fool menjadi almighty!!! Mulai sekarang misi yang kalian dapatkan pun bukan misi rendahan seperti bersiin kloset dan sebagainya tapi misi kalian adalah melindungi dan menjaga perdamaian masyarakat dan dunia!! Gunakan kekuatan ini untuk misi itu.

Semua anggota SEES : SIAP LAKSANAKAN!!!!!!

Orang berbaju hitam : baiklah kami pergi dulu!!!

Lalu orang berbaju hitam tersebut pergi meninggalkan minato dan kawan-kawan.

Seta : senpai hebat bisa membawa organisasi senpai naik tingkatan!!! Aku benar-benar belajar banyak dari senpai!!!!

Minato : aku yakin suatu saat kau bisa membawa organisasimu naik tingkatan seperti kami seta kun, aku yakin kau adalah leader yang hebat!!! Tetaplah berusaha dan berjuang!!! Kerja keras akan menghasilkan hasil yang maksimal!! Percayalah itu!!

Seta : terima kasih minato senpai!!! Aku akan berjuang dan bekerja keras seperti apa kata senpai!! Baiklah senpai sepertinya sudah tiba waktunya kita berpisah…..kami akan pulang ke yashogami sore ini.

Minato : mengapa cepat sekali? Apa kalian tidak singgah disini dulu beberapa hari?

Naoto : kami sebenarnya ingin sekali senpai tapi ada misi untuk kami disana, kami harus menjalankannya agar kami sukses seperti organisasi minato senpai!!

Minato : aku mengerti, kalau begitu berjuanglah!!! Aku takkan pernah melupakan kalian!!! Kami siap membantu jika kalian butuh bantuan!!!

Aigis : ya, kami akan ikut berjuang dengan kalian jika kalian butuh bantuan, karena berkat kalian kami semua bisa mensukseskan misi kami. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian semua!!!

Yosuke : sama-sama!! Kami pasti akan memanggil kalian jika butuh bantuan. Dan kami siap membantu jika kalian butuh bantuan kami!!

Kuma : kuma pasti akan merindukan sensei dan yang lainnya (sob…sob) sampai jumpa sensei!!! Yang lainnya!!!!

Junpei : kami juga akan merindukan kalian semua!!!!!

Naoto : aigis senpai, jaga minato senpai ya!!! Aku belajar banyak dari senpai!!! Kalian benar-benar sepasang romeo dan Juliet yang sangat serasi!!

Aigis : kau juga jaga seta kun ya, kalian benar-benar cocok jika bersama. Seta selalu melindungimu!! Sama halnya aku yang selalu ingin melindungi minato. Jadi jaga dan lindungi dia ya!! (tersenyum)

Naoto : (blush) ba….baik senpai!!!

Seta : baiklah sampai jumpa senpai, minato senpai adalah leader idolaku!!! Aku akan selalu ada jika senpai membutuhkanku.

Minato : terima kasih seta kun!!

Minato dan seta akhirnya berjabat tangan. Begitu banyak perjuangan dan kejadian yang dialami SEES dan yashogami dalam misi kali ini. Hal tersebut takkan pernah terlupakan oleh mereka. Semua itu akan menjadi kenangan yang selalu membekas di hati.

Kelompok yashogami : sampai jumpa senpai!!!! Sampai bertemu lagi!!!! Kami akan merindukan kalian semua!!!! (melambaikan tangan)

Kelompok SEES : sampai jumpa!!!! Sampai ketemu lagi!!! Kami takkan pernah melupakan kalian!!!!

Akhirnya kelompok yashogami pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit dan pulang menuju yashogami. Hari juga sudah semakin sore. Minato diijinkan pulang besok. Semuanya kembali pulang ke asrama sedangkan aigis tetap menjaga minato di rumah sakit.

Aigis : begitu banyak yang kita lalui hari ini minato san……

Minato : ya, kau benar aigis…..aku mendapatkan sebuah pelajaran yang berharga, teman-teman yang selalu mendukungku, dan orang yang kucintai dan kusayangi selalu menjagaku sampai saat ini….

Aigis : (blush) aku akan selalu menjaga minato san dan akan selalu berada disisimu sampai akhir. Aku mencintaimu minato san!!!

Minato : aku juga mencintaimu aigis!!

Minato memeluk aigis dan akhirnya mereka tertidur bersama. Mereka akan menjadikan pengalaman ini menjadi pelajaran yang berharga.

Sementara itu………

Ryoji : AMPUN!!!!! AAMMMPPUNNN!!!!!!!!! KU MOHON HENTIKAN!!!!!!! AKU TIDAK KUAT LAGI!!!!!!!!! HHUUUEEEKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryoji diikat dengan rantai super kuat oleh Elizabeth. Lehernya diikat oleh kaos kaki bau milik igor dan mulutnya di bungkam kolor bolong motif bunga-bunga milik igor yang nggak pernah dicuci selama 10 tahun. Setelah itu ia dilempari sampah oleh margareth dan Elizabeth di tempat pembuangan.

Elizabeth : HAHAHAHA!!!!! RASAKAN INI BRENGSEK!!!!!! SALAH SENDIRI KAU SUDAH MENYIKSA MINATO!!!!! TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!!!! (sambil melempari ryoji dengan sepatu boots, wajan gosong ,panci bolong ,blender rusak, parutan kelapa karatan dari tempat pembuangan )

Margareth : EMANG ENAK APA? DASAR BANCI!!!!!! (Melempari ryoji dengan sampah, sound system rusak, tv 21 inch, kulkas, sandal jepit, beserta 3 piring cantik gratis payung)

Igor : hei…hei!!! Apa kalian tak terlalu sadis menyiksa dia seperti itu, sudah kolorku lagi yang di pakai bungkam mulutnya. Hebat juga dia masih bisa bertahan dengan bau menyengat kolorku itu!

Elizabeth + margareth : DIAM KAU TUA BANGKA!!!!!!!

BBBBRRRRRUUUUUAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Igor : OOOOUUUCCCHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Langsung pingsan di tempat akibat di lempar kursi velvet room)

The end

Wasiat author :

Akhirnya persona organization selesai juga. Minato berhasil menyelamatkan aigis sekaligus palestina. Ryoji juga menerima ganjarannya. Semua berakhir dengan happy ending. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan mau mereview ficku yang pertama ini. silvermoonarisato, Salary Dam, BlazingFireAngelXXX, Lonely KOS-MOS, LvNa-cHaN, Mui-Na, arisato aigis bahkan walaupun nggak ngerti bahasaku. Doa kan aku ya agar lulus unas april nanti. jika tak ada halangan dan rintangan, akan aku buat persona organization seri dua atau fic baru yang lainnya. Jadi arigato semuanya!!!!

Btw read and review ya!! Sampai jumpa di lagi di fiku berikutnya!!! ^_^


End file.
